Self Reflections
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Light and Mythic have a bond like no other. When a new foe comes and poses a great danger to Equestria, Mythic and Light will have to reflect and question what's really important and make a choice as the fate of the world lies with in them. Official sequel to Life's a Breeze.
1. Memories

The stars stretched across the beautiful night sky. A soft wind passed through as a group of ponies rushed away. They were in dresses and suits as the Canterlot Castle gates were open. Music played as the ponies partied. A blue unicorn stallion, with golden hair, and a dashing grey suit walked into the area. He darted his eyes as he scanned the area. The young stallion was on a mission and would not rest until it was complete. Passing by a few ponies he spotted a unicorn mare, well unicorn part bat. She was in a purple gown and next to her was a changeling. Not just any changeling, the changeling Prince. She giggled as she caught sight of the unicorn stallion. "Hi Mythic," she said. _Got to play it cool, don't blow my cover. _He said to himself. "Hey Aurora, Frosty." he greeted, "Enjoying yourselves?" Aurora blushed as she said, "Just enjoying myself with Frosty." "What have you been up to Mythic?" Frosty asked. "You know, just enjoying myself. Drinking some punch, dancing, the usual at a party." Mythic said. "Why aren't you with-" Aurora began as Mythic cut in, "Oh would you look at that, time for me to go." As he went away Aurora rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" Frosty asked. "They do this every year." Aurora groaned, "Why can't I have normal family members?" "What do you mean? Your family is pretty, um, 'normal' as you say." Frosty said. Aurora pointed in a different direction as Frosty turned to look. He held back a burst of laughter to see Aurora's mom by trying to balance a tower of food on her head.

Meanwhile Mythic finally reached to the other side of the crowd and was making his way outside. Scanning the area he spotted sparkles. Grinning he darted in that direction, determined not to lose the trail. Turning the corner he tilted his head in confusion, it was a dead end. But he wouldn't stop as he scanned the dead end up and down. His ears perked when he spotted one red rose. Touching it, it revealed a secret passage. Going through he walked down the garden hallway. His eyes shimmered as soon as he reached the other side. Around him he saw a garden and in the middle, a beautiful fountain. He heard something snap as he said to himself, "Three, two, one." At that moment he ducked saying, "Gotcha!" But no one was there. "Huh," he said, "I could of sworn I heard-" That's when he felt something run into his side. He rolled a few ways until he was pin to the floor. Looking up he looked back at a beautiful alicorn mare, with violet eyes, a pretty flowing mane, and a smug grin. She pressed her nose against his as she said, "I win." Mythic rolled his eyes as she let him up. "Okay, whatever you say _your majesty_." The mare smirked as she shrugged, "Don't be such a Cranky Doodle, Mythy. You know you love me." "Now do I know that?" Mythic pondered. She lightly pushed him with her wing as he said, "I'm teasing, you know I love you Light."

She blushed slightly as her mane glowed slightly. The two came together as they shared a small kiss in the moonlight. "Ahem," came a voice. Pulling back they turned to see Radiant Hope and Blueblood. "Hi mom." Mythic blushed. "Seems that the two of you are enjoying yourself." she teased. The two blushed as Blueblood said, "Time you two come back to the party." "Okay." they said. Walking past the older ponies Mythic whispered, "I bet it was your dad who put them up to this." Light giggled as they went back to join the party. Upon walking in, is when a pegasus mare came crashing into the scene, more specifically into Mythic. Her big turquoise eyes shimmered as she gulped. Getting off him she said, "I am so so so so _so _sorry Squire Mythic!" As Light helped him up he replied, "It's okay Misty Glow." Hiding behind her hair she said, "I-I was just looking for you guys." "We're here now." Light smiled, "What can I do you for?" "Well um you see we're ready to serve desserts now and um wanted too-" she drifted off as she tried to avert the two ponies gaze. Mythic and Light exchanged a smile as Mythic placed his hoof on the young mare's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him. "Thanks Misty, we'll be right over." "Great!" she said quickly as she pulled back and scurried away, smiling more than ever before.

"She sure is nice." Light said, "I think it's great to see her working in the castle as a cook in training." "She seems so skittish though." Mythic said. "Weren't you?" she teased. "Well yeah but that was because of your-" he replied before another voice came in, "There you two are." He jumped a bit to turn and see King Sombra and Queen Celestia. Gulping he said, "King Sombra!" "Come on you two," he said, "Let's go break for dessert." Light giggled as Mythic followed her.

* * *

An alicorn laid in a flower bed, staring into the night sky. Her hair was up in a strange style and she wore make-up. "Stargazing tonight, Princess?" came a voice. She did not move her gaze as she replied, "Sir Discord, isn't it a wonderful night?" "Well I guess." he shrugged. "How is it going with that little project of yours?" she asked. "Which ones?" he said, "I've got quite a few." "The one with that horrid pegasus filly who wreaks havoc with her friends." she said. "Fluttershy," he said, "Well I mean she isn't the _kindest _pony to come across but," "But?" Luna repeated. He was about to finish his thought before shaking his head. "Nevermind." "What?" Luna asked. "Oh nothing," Discord said as he fixed his glasses, "Just that it seems that with a little time put into it, anybody can change." "Any replies from the others on their progress on their pony?" Luna asked. "I should be asking that about you." Discord asid, "That Twilight Sparkle doesn't seem to be up for the idea of 'being good'." "Like you said," Luna replied, "With a little time, anybody can change."

That's when Luna stiffened. "What's wrong Luna?" Discord asked. Luna lowered her head as her eyes shimmered. "Celestia," she said, "There's something going on in her dream." Straightening up she said, "I need to go in their." "Allow me to lend a helping hand." Discord said snapping his fingers. They were now both in the dream realm, orbs surrounding them. Looking around Discord pointed, "Look, it's Celestia's orb!" Nodding Luna and Discord brought it to their sides as they jumped through. Eyes adjusting they found Celestia in a heated battle. Her opponent was dressed in a cloak, a horn sticking out and the only thing you could see were his glowing blue eyes. Luna charged her magic as Discord pulled his chest fur to rip off and reveal a superhero costume. The unicorn slammed Celestia to the ground as she winced in pain. "Celestia!" Luna called as the figure turned to see the two creatures coming at him. He smirked as he pulled out a circle surrounded by spikes and threw it towards them. They dodged it as Luna first reached the stranger. She shot a ray of her magic at the foe as he swiftly dodged it and returned with a swift punch to the side. Discord leaped forward as the foe bought something from under his coat. Holding up a dreamcatcher, Discord went straight through and reappeared over to Celestia as he fell on top of her. Getting off of her he asked, "Celestia, are you okay?" "Yeah," she said, "But Lulu needs help."

Luna tried firing another blast as the foe counteracted the attack with his magic. Taking the chance, he gave a swift kick in the side as Luna fell back. Pointing his horn towards Luna she glared back at him. "Who are you?" she said. His eyes shimmered as he replied, "I'm your worst nightmare." At the corner of his eye he spotted Celestia and Luna rushing back towards them. Cracking his neck, he swiftly knocked them off their feet as they toppled over onto Luna. As they all recovered from the trip, the foe said, "With each day that passes, I grow stronger. Soon your worlds are going to suffer as you watch everything you know slip away and only then you'll regret what you've done!" His laughter filled the air as he charged his magic. He blasted it towards the group as they all suddenly opened their eyes. They were awake now, back in Celestia's room. They all exchanged a look with one another. "Was it real?" Celestia asked after a few moments passed. Luna noticed something behind her sister's pillow as she used her magic to hold it up. An image of a horseshoe inside of star was on the front side as on the back it read, "It was real, consider yourself warned."

Celestia got up from her bed as she went towards the window. Worry pricking her eyes she turned her head saying, "Who could that possibly be?" "You can cancel out all of our female rivals, considering that it was a stallions voice." Discord said. "I don't know who it could be," Luna said assertively, "But whoever it be, shall be vanquished in their threats of evil doings of this Kingdom." "It's not just us to worry about," Celestia went on, "They know about, _the other worlds_." Luna and Discord exchanged a glance. Luna walked beside her sister as she looked out into the night sky. Looking at the moon she gulped, recalling those events that almost wrecked everything they knew long ago. Darting her eyes she said, "We will be out on alert," she declared as she turned to Discord, "Sir Discord, send word to Lady Chrysalis and Princess Trixie along with the Elements of Harmony to inform them what lies ahead." Saluting to her, Discord went off as Luna turned to Celestia. "I need you to gather the guards, you will go scouting to try and find any signs of this new rival."

Walking away Celestia called, "Now hold on, where are you going." Turning to her sister she said, "This new foe of ours is not only threatening our Kingdom and world, but; Sombra's universe too." Celestia eyes widened, "Surely this new foe is not _that _powerful?" Luna averted her gaze as she said, "When under the influence, you'd be shocked on how much power one can hold." Celestia realized what her sister ment as she looked down in shame. Luna look at her as she walked over to her. Tilting her chin up to see her sister's teary gaze she said, "We are not who we used to be, we are better." They hugged one another as Luna pulled back adding, "We learn from our mistakes, which is why I am informing Sombra about this so that he may be ready in his own world or that he could inform us if anything happens." "But no one has crossed that portal in years," Celestia pointed out, "Do you think it's safe?" "For the universe's sake, it'll have to be." Luna said. Both nodding the two sisters trotted off while with in the shadows, a pony smirked before leaving away.

* * *

Light hugged her mom tight. Pulling back she said, "Do you really have to go?" "It's only for three months." Celestia said, "You're old enough to handle things on your own. You're father will be here too if you need any help." "I know," Light said. "And you'll have Squire Mythic, Squire Melissa, and Cousin Aurora beside you." Luna put in as she pulled back from her own daughter. Celestia put her hoof on her daughter's cheek, "You'll do great." Hugging her mother one more time, Mythic, Sombra, Melissa, and Nova came to the Royals. Going to their husbands, both Queens shared a kiss with their stallions. "I love you." Celestia said. "My forever always," Sombra said kissing her hoof, "I'll await my lady's return." Luna whispered into Nova's ear as he smiled softly kissing her cheek. The two sister's walked onto the train, the six ponies watched them take their seats from within. As the train started to roll away they waved out the window to their family.

"Bye mom!" Light called once more as Celestia called back, "I love you." As the train went farther and farther away, Sombra said, "Well it's time we go back, there's business to attend to." Coming beside Light, Mythic rubbed his head over hers. She smiled back at him as Aurora said, "I'm in charge now!" The ponies looked at her with an amused expression as she gave a nervous chuckle. "That just means more work to be done, hm missy?" Sombra smirked. "We got this Uncle Sombra," Aurora said putting her hoof around Light, "Right Light?" "You bet," Light said.

Entering the castle, Sombra said, "First thing to do is organize the schedule for the incoming students of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." They heard a grumble as they all turned to face Aurora. "But first some lunch maybe." Nova said. Making there way down to the dining hall, they opened the doors to find little Misty Glow setting the table. Seeing the royals she gulped as she scurried to them. Bowing she said, "Your majesties. Lunch is prepared." "Thank you Misty Glow." Sombra said, "It looks good." Smiling she fluttered away, back into the kitchen. All taking their seats they began to eat. "That's so cute," Light said, "She folded our napkins into little shapes." "Yeah, pretty neat." Mythic said. As they began to eat, Mythic gave a sideways glance at Light. Smirking he flicked a small dab of his peanut butter onto Light's nose. Light looked at him as he innocently went back to eating. Darting her eyes she flicked some jelly on to Mythic's nose. She chuckled as Mythic rubbed some more peanut butter onto Light's hooves under the table. The two started chuckling as Sombra said, "Mythic, Light. Eat up now." "We are." Light said getting up, "I need to go wash my hooves, they got a little messy."

Walking out the room she and Mythic made eye contact. They both giggled again as Light went to the washroom. Clean now, she was making her way back to finish eating. Turning the corner she bumped into someone. "Opps," Light said rubbing her nose, "I'm sorry." "Tis alright young one." they replied. Light looked as she said, "Aunt Luna? What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" Then Light realized she was wearing her mane in a very different style as well as her royal attire. "When did you get new attire?" she asked. "Please," she said, "Is the King here by the name of Sombra?" "Yes," Light said really unsure. "I must see him. It's urgent." Luna said. Light narrowed her eyes, despite how much this alicorn looked and sounded like her Aunt, there was no way she was. "You're not Queen Luna." she said. "_Princess _yes but-" Luna began as she then studied the alicorn more. Lighter color tone, flowing mane, violet eyes. She gasped as a memory came to her. _Sombra and Celestia stood in front of the portal as they watched the Alternate Luna cooing at the small bundle in her hooves. "She's __**so **__adorable!" she said. Sombra smiled warmly as he said, "I'm glad you think so." It was starting to snow as Mirror Luna finally gave over the baby girl. She sneezed as she shifted slightly before getting comfortable once more in her mother's hooves. Celestia exchanged a meaningful gaze as she went back through the portal. Sombra looked at Luna as he exchanged a hug with her before following after his Lady. That was the last time she saw Sombra, Celestia, and... _Her eyes shimmered as she hugged Light close. "It's you! It's you! It's you! It's you! It's really you!" she exclaimed holding her close. Light was taken back by the sudden joy from this imposter but managed to say, "What's me?" "You're so beautiful!" she said tearfully. Light pulled away from her gasping. "My apologies," Luna said blushing slightly. "I don't know who you are but you'll have to explain yourself to the King on who you are and why you are imposing as Queen Luna!" Light said. Her ears flicked saying to herself, "Queen Luna." "Come," Light said assertive.

"Hey Misty, can I get a little more lemonade?" Aurora asked, "And for Melissa too." "Yes Princess Aurora," she said as she held the tray. Walking to her she tripped over her hoof. She caught the lemonade before it could spill anymore but it was already too late, she got lemonade over Squire Mythic! Blushing in sheer embarrassment she said, "I'm _so sorry_ Squire Mythic!" Mythic chuckled as he used his napkin to dry a little bit of himself up. "It's okay Misty," he said, "Accidents happen." "It's no big deal Misty Glow." Sombra said, "You've been doing excellent." Giving Aurora and Melissa their lemonade, she went back into the kitchen. That's when Light came in. "What's wrong Light?" Sombra asked seeing the expression on her face. "Somepony is imposing as Aunt Luna and requests to talk with you and I thought-" Light began as Luna stepped in. Sombra's jaw dropped as he dropped his cup down with his magic. Luna smiled warmly at him as the room looked at them confused. Getting up, Sombra rushed to her as he said joyfully, "Luna!" "Oh Sombra," Luna exclaimed, "It's been so long! Too long if you ask me!" As they laughed Aurora was the only one to ask the million dollar question on everyone's mind, "What is going on?" Luna pulled away from Sombra as they both laughed. "Oh boy where do we start?" Sombra said. "Uncle Sombra why does this mare look _exactly _like my mom?" Aurora asked coming to them. "Why are you so casual about this?" Mythic asked. Luna and Sombra looked at one another. "Wait, they don't know?" Luna asked. "Well I mean," Sombra started as Luna raised a brow, "No." "Know what?" Light asked softly taking a step forward. "Light," Sombra said as he first looking at her before the others, "Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

* * *

Light, Mythic, Aurora, and Melissa all sat around Sombra, Nova, and this "Mirror" Luna. "Wait so you're telling me there's more than one world out their?" Light said. "Very many, those we have yet to discover even." Sombra nodded. "So is that why there are two Luna's?" Mythic asked. "And are there more than one of my moms?" Aurora asked. Mirror Luna giggled, "This Princess Aurora amuses me. There is more than one of everything, but; that doesn't make us all the same." "Like your mother," Sombra said, "She was _nothing _like her mirror version of herself." His cheeks warmed as he said, "She was, and is, quite the gem." "How come I've never been to this other world?" Light asked. "Yeah, Mr. I promise to visit when I can." Luna said teasingly. "I'm sorry!" Sombra said, "But you can't say I never visited." Luna rolled her eyes playfully as Sombra continued, "Besides you know we must be cautious and I'll be honest, I've been busy not only running a Kingdom, but; also having a family."

That's when Luna recalled the events of last night. "Sombra, while it was nice chatting and catching up with everything, that's not the reason why I came here." Luna said in a serious tone. "What's wrong Luna?" he asked. "Well, Celestia was attacked in her dreams," Luna started, "And it was no nightmare." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean somepony _physically _got into her dream." Luna said, "But that's not all, this pony _knows _of the portal and other worlds." Sombra's eyes widened as Luna continued, "The last we saw of him was when he promised how he will make our worlds suffer!" "What does that mean?" Aurora asked. "It means our worlds could be in a lot of trouble if we don't find whoever this new foe is and put a stop to it." Luna said.

"How can we help?" Light asked. "We need to keep a close eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Luna said. "We need to be able to keep a close eye on the mirror." Sombra said. "As well as I keeping surveillance on the statue in the garden." Luna said. Getting up Luna said, "This is the only reason I cross the portal was to let you know, I have to return now." "Understandable," Sombra said getting up. The group of ponies walked out the dining room as they followed the two Royals. Opening the door to one of the rooms, there the mirror stood. "Wait you mean to tell me this portal to the other world has been here all along?" Light said. "Of course." Sombra replied. "Like not even heavily guarded or baricated," Light said, "_Anypony _could have gone into this room by mistake and find out!" "Light, if we did do that than ponies would be suspicious on why the room is forbidden." Sombra said. "He's right," Nova said, "You young ones are curious." Aurora was by the mirror as she slipped her hoof through the portal. "Ooo, weird, but cool!" Aurora said. Sombra and Luna hugged as Luna went to the portal. Before leaving she said, "Until we figure this out, we should have this portal locked and only us will be able to open it." "Agreed," Sombra said, "We will be sure to let you know if anything happens." Nodding, the Mirror Luna went through the mirror.

Sombra used his magic as he blast it at the portal. After a moment he put his hoof against it to be sure it was locked and instead of his hoof going through, it simply was against the glass. "Well it seems like are original plans will have to wait till tomorrow," Sombra said, "Now this information is not something we should be telling just anybody. You will not speak of this to anyone, alright?" "Yes King Sombra." they replied. "Alright then let's turn in for the night shall we." Sombra said. They all turned to walk away as Sombra added, "Light wait, stay for a minute." Light gave a puzzled look as she went to her father. "Yes dad?" Light said. "I'm sorry." he said with a heavy sigh. "Sorry?" Light said confused, "Why?" "I never told you about where I came from and how I'm not originally from this land." Sombra explained, "You deserve to know the truth and I kept it from you for so long." "It's okay dad," Light said. "You're not angry with me?" he said with a tilt with his head. "Well no, why should I be?" Light smiled, "I mean we don't normally keep big secrets from each other but with this, I can kind of understand why." Sombra rubbed his eye as he said, "Well I'm relieved to hear that." Light smiled bittersweetly at her dad as she hugged him. Pulling back he placed his hoof on her cheek. "You've grown up so much." "Hehe, well not _too _much." Light smirked, "I'm just barely 21 now and as an alicorn, I'm still a kid." Sombra chuckled ruffling her head saying, "Alright you smart pants, go to bed now!" Light giggled as she kissed her father on the cheek and made her way out the door.

"My mind is blown!" Aurora said, "Do you think there's one of me out there?" "If there is, there's none like the original." Melissa said bluntly. "Aw bestie!" Aurora said. Mythic chuckled rolling his eyes. That's when he spotted Light coming down the hallway. "So what did your dad need you for?" he asked. "Just to talk," Light said simply. Opening the door to her room Mythic said, "So how do you feel?" "About what?" Light asked. "Well, what we just heard." Mythic said. "It's a lot to take in." Light admitted. "I know," Mythic said. "I mean there's a whole other world out their." Light said. "More than we know." Mythic said. "It's crazy to think that my parents caused entire worlds to collide," Light continued, "And all for love, my parents are literally a living example of what love is!" Her gaze saddened as she turned her head away. "What is it?" he asked. "I wonder if I could ever match to that." she went on to say to herself. "What did you say?" Mythic asked. Light looked to him, "My parents travel through the portal just to see one another, my dad gave up his own good morals to save my mom and their worlds, and then there's you. You took a _massive _blow for me. You were-" She stopped the sentence as she dropped her head, looking down. "You were-" she tried again but choked up. Mythic went in front of her as he said, "Hey, hey it's okay. You saved me, right?" "But it was because of my magic your mother got ahold of it and-" Light started before Mythic said, "Light, it's okay." Light looked up at him as he pulled her into a hug. They were close for a minute before he pulled back saying, "You know your my Princess, right?" Light smiled saying, "Always." "And there's nothing that will ever keep me away from you," Mythic said, "Not even a blow to the heart." Light giggled as she socked him with her wing, "Seriously? For somepony who almost, if not, died, you seem to joke about that more than I'd expect." Mythic chuckled as Light kissed his cheek. Blushing he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Princess," he said. "Night Mythy." Light replied as he parted from her. "Don't worry too much about it," Mythic said, closing the door on the way out. Light smiled warmly at him. But then she couldn't help but feel concern for their safety. Vanellope perched on Light's shoulder, bringing her away from her thoughts, as Light smiled at her bird as she went to bed.

* * *

**_Surprise surprise! I'm back with a brand new fanfic and am happy to finally unveil to you the official sequel to my original story "Life's a Breeze". I've had this new story under works for almost a year now, doing my best to try and make it just as good as the first one. Sequels are all about a coinflip. On heads it can build our characters, expand the world, and be a worthy enough sequel that is just as good as the first one. Then on tails it just might not go as well as everyone could hope for. Well, that is why I've spent this past year trying to make a worthy sequel. I just hope it lives up to what I've worked hard for._**

_**Putting that aside, it's time for the next chapter in Light, Mythic's, and the gangs story. We'll be meeting some familiar faces and be greeted by new ones. There's a few things to unpack in this first chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts and maybe even theories on what you think this story will be about. Be sure to follow me on Deviantart Snoopy7c7 for updates and art on all your favorite ponies!**_

_**Chapter 2 will go live on August 2 so you won't have to wait too long! **_


	2. Disagreements

Light sat there with a nervous look as two ponies looked back at her. She was in a meeting and they were asking her to make the decision. "Princess Light?" one of them said, "What's it going to be?" "Well," Light gulped, "Seeing as you _have been _taking her fruit, it's only fair that you pay for it." "But they fell into _my _yard, _my _property." the unicorn said, "By right it makes it mine." "You know that I sell those fruits for a living and every bit counts!" the earth pony retorted back, "You owe me 200 bits from all that fruit you stole!" The two started bickering again as Light took in a deep breath. "Okay," Light said, "What if he pays you 75 bits and for the fruit that falls into his yard, he could sell for you _and _keep a bowl for himself?" The two considered for a moment before satisfying smiles went across their faces. "You've done it again Princess." they said getting up from their seat.

Opening the doors Light smiled, "I'm happy I was able to help." Walking away they said, "And it only took three hours!" Now gone Light groaned as she laid down on the floor. "You okay?" came Mythic voice. Light looked up at him as she said, "I'll be fine." Helping her up she said, "And to think I _still _have more tasks to be done." "Well luckily for you," he said holding up the list, "I found a way to finish it all and not have all the life be sucked out of you." Taking the list into he rown magic she said, "Thanks Mythic." She kissed his cheek as he smiled. "Let's see the next thing to do is make an appearance at the school and show them a lesson in magic." she read, "Sounds fun, and what magic lesson did we have in mind?" "I thought creating rainbows using light rays and crystals would be fun, don't you think?" Mythic said. "You read my mind," Light smiled, "Now let's go."

* * *

"Alright now watch carefully," Light said, "You gotta be sure to do this right or it could end in a big mess." The kids all followed Light's instruction as Mythic helped one of the students. As the students began to create their own rainbows through light rays, they all started cheering and giggling at their accomplishment. One colt struggled as Light came to his side. "Having trouble?" she asked. "I'm no good at magic," he pouted. "I beg to differ," she said, "I hear you're quite good." He averted her gaze as she held up the instructions, "It's easy as picking up a paper." After a moment he smiled saying, "Okay, I'll try again."

"I'll even do it with you." Light said. "Remember first we start by channeling the magic through the tip of our horns." Nodding he did so in a snap. "Great, now all you need to do is-" Light continued. She stopped as she felt her fur stand on end. It was an odd impulse as suddenly magic surged through her horn, causing a huge glow. Everyone turned to look at her when suddenly the glowing stopped. Shaking her head she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The students started laughing. Tilting her head she said, "Is something wrong." "Um Light," Mythic said going to her side, "Are your eyes okay?" "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well um, how do I put it, um, they're glowing." "What?" Light said. "It's like a flashlight," Mythic said as he turned off the lights. As the lights turned off Light let out a small shout of surprise as she noticed her eyes were creating a glowing motion, like she had flashlights as pupils. "But how did?" Light began as suddenly the glowing stopped. Turning back on the lights, the students started talking again. "That's all the time we have for today," Mythic said, "See you guys soon." Ushering Light towards the door Light said, "What's wrong with me?" "Nothing's wrong. It was just a little slip up, we all have those." Mythic said, "Guess you can say your eyes really do _shine bright_." Light glared at him as she said, "Mythic, this is serious, I haven't messed up like that in a couple of years now." "Calm down Breezie, we all have hiccups. I mean remember mine last week?" "You mean when you got scared and your magic sparked and how it zapped my dad which changed his hair to orange?" Light laughed. "Yeah," he blushed, "But see it's like that, we all get those." "You're right," Light said slightly relaxed, "Now what's next?"

* * *

"Thank you Princess Light for agreeing to being a judge for this year's Jr pie competition." one of the advisors of the baking competition said. "It's my pleasure," Light said with a smile, "I'm honored to be picked." The advisor escorted Light towards a table, "As you can see our cooks are just about ready to present there pies to you. So you can have a seat right over here with the other judges." "Thank you." Light said. As the pony galloped to check on the contestants, Mythic walked over to Light. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "So far so good," Light said, "I guess you were right." "I'm sorry, what was that?" Mythic smirked, "I couldn't quite hear you." Light raised a brow as she said with a kean smile, "Keep playing Mythic and see what happens." "You know you love me." he winked as he walked to go to his place. Light rolled her eyes as she could feel her heartbeat for him. "Unprofessional." she heard. She looked at her side to see her fellow judges, a mare and a stallion. The mare has her head held up, she was the one who made the comment. "That's the Princess!" he told the mare. "That should be more of a reason to be ashamed," the mare went on as if Light weren't sitting _right _there, "_Celestia _would never do such a thing." Light could feel her cheeks flush red from embarrassment.

That's when they heard the sound of the microphone being tested. "Attention," came a voice, "Attention now! It's a great turnout to this year's competition! Our young cooks have been hard at work to make the best pies ever!" Ponies applauded as the announcer continued, "Now can we have our contestants take a step forward as we meet our judges for the day who will be critiquing our little ponies." The young fillies and colts stepped forward, some nervous, some excited. "We have Farmer Fiddle from Ponyville, Lady Bumble Bottle, and Princess Light Breeze." said the announcer. The ponies cheered as Light waves. "Let the judging begin!" And so each contestant presented there creation as each judge gave it a try and rated it from a scale of 1 to 5. Soon it got ot the last competitor, a sweet little filly. She placed her pie in front of the judges as Light could feel her heart melt away. So bright and innocent! They were about to cut the pie in half when Light suddenly felt something whisk over her. She sneezed as her magic zapped the pie. No pony noticed, it all happened in a blink of the eye! As they were about to cut the pie, it started to shake. In an instant, a frog came bursting from the pie. It croaked as it started jumping everywhere, causing pie particles to go everywhere! The little filly looked shocked and confused as confusion started to spread. Light looked at the little filly, guilt coming over her. Once things calmed down, the advisor over the event went over to Light. "I'm terribly sorry your Majesty," the advisor said, "I have no idea how this happened, but; looks like it's over." Mythic came by Light's side as he said, "Thank you for your time." As the two started walking away, Light felt guilt pull her down. "Hey it's okay," Mythic said. Obviously he could read Light's expression. "But it isn't! I just dramatized that poor filly dreams!" Light protested. "Well to be fair, no one noticed it was you." Mythic murmured. "That's not the point!" Light snapped. "Hey calm down," Mythic said stepping in front of her. She sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." "It's going to be fine." Mythic said, "Trust me." Light smiled as she said, "Always."

* * *

But as they went through the list that day, Light kept having magical bursts. It was making her more and more nervous. _I haven't messed up this much since I learned how to channel my magic. I thought I got my powerful magic under control? _She said to herself. "I can't do this Mythic, I've been messing up all day." Light whispered to him. "You'll be fine," Mythic reassured, "It's just a little bad luck." "But I _can't _mess up," Light replied, "If I do, it just might result in a big mess!" "There's no turning back now, look." Mythic said. Light gulped as they walked towards the pond. There stood the leader of the Kirin, Rain Shine and her daughter and son, Prince Puddle and Princess Pebbles. Turning she greeted Light with a bow. "I'm glad you agreed to this." Rain Shine greeted, "It's an important tradition among our culture. It's a big day for Puddles." "Yeah, no problem." Light smiled with a gulp. Turning to the children she bowed, "Prince Puddles. Princess Pebbles." The young Kirins looked from their mom to Light as they bowed too. "Shall we begin?" Rain Shine said. Puddles came beside Light as she pulled out a book flipping to a page she read aloud, "Prince Puddles is now at the age where he earns his marks. At this time he will enter the pond and enter a state of total tranquility. Soon after he shall earn his marks." Looking to Puddles she said, "Are you ready?" Nodding, Light led Puddles into the water.

Slowly Puddles began to slow in breath as he sat in the water. They all stood there watching and waiting patiently. The water around him started to glow as it formed circles around him. Light looked slightly to see Rain Shine, she never looked more proud. Looking at Mythic he gave a smile and a nod as she smiled back at him. That's when she felt a rush of cold wind shoot up her spine. Her eyes shimmered as she felt a sudden impulse come over her. Suddenly a spark of magic shot out as it hit the water. Puddles opened his eyes suddenly as he sat up. The glowing around him started glowing brighter and brighter. After a huge flash, they all took a second to have their eyes re-adjust. They gasped as they looked back at Puddles. He got his markings alright, but it seems like it was throughout his body instead of the designated section, which was their horn. Rain Shine stood there with a shocked look as Light covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry." Light said, "I ruined the tradition!" Turning away she ran off as she called again, "I'm sorry!" "Light wait!" Mythic called. Now that they were gone, Puddles finally came out of his state of shock as he cried, "This is awesome! No other Kirin has markings like me, this is the best day ever!" Rain Shine let out a somewhat relieved sigh as she said, "Well, new is good. I didn't get a chance to thank her."

* * *

Light burst through the door as she rushed up the stairs. Sombra saw her daughter bolt upstairs as he called, "Light? Is everything okay?" She didn't answer as Mythic came in. Sombra looked at him as he said, "Bad day?" "Not as bad as she thinks," Mythic said, "But I can see why she's so shaken up." Sombra sighed as he said, "Go on lad, I trust you'll get her to come too." Smiling he followed up after Light. He looked around the hallway trying to find Light. His ears flicked when he heard the sound of sobbing. He poked his head around the hallway to see Light sobbing beside her mother's mirror portrait. Coming to her he said, "Light?" Looking to him she sniffed, "Mythic, I messed up." "Come on Light," Mythic said, "It wasn't that bad." "Not that bad?" Light said with a brow. "It could have been much worse." he pointed out. She laid her head pitifully on her hooves.

Mythic smiled as he sat by her side. "Remember Winter Wrap Up?" he asked. Light looked up at him. "Well, what about it?" "Remember how your mom put you in charge for the day? And how you kept messing up." "Is this suppose to make me feel better?" Light eyed, "Because it's not helping." "I'm getting there," Mythic assured, "In the end it was one of the best Winter Wrap Ups." Light considered for a moment. "Yeah, it was." Light said after a moment, "But what's the point?" "You were able to get back on your hooves, even after an embarrassing day, and ended up pulling it all together." he said. "But even then my mom was there to help me in the end and I didn't mess up as bad as I did today!" Light pointed out. "But Light that's not the lesson." Mythic tried to point out.

"I keep messing up Mythic, if I can't handle the task of being a Queen while my mom's away, how could I possibly handle it on my own in the future?" she said looking up with concern in her eyes. "Light," Mythic said placing his hoof on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright." "No Mythic," Light said pulling away from him, "It's too much for me and now it seems that my magic is starting to become uncontrolled and overpowered again, it's getting harder to control it." "But you said-" Mythic began. "I _know _what I said," Light cut in, "And I _do _know how to control it better now, it's just that now there's something wrong with me. Figures, it's always me." "Light, there's nothing wrong about you! You're going to get through this. You're the toughest mare I know. You just might be getting a little sick is all." Mythic encouraged. "How can you be so sure?" Light asked him, "I mean it's not like you know what it's like to be me or have the pressures of being a Princess. Or living up to one of the founding Princesses of Equestria." Mythic raised a brow. "You think it's all bad?" he questioned, "I am under pressure _too _you know." "Please," Light said rolling her eyes, "Me being a Princess is a thousand times more stressful than being a Squire." "Are you being serious right now?" Mythic said. "I have so much responsibilities," Light said. "And I don't?" Mythic glared. "That's not what I meant you big goof!" Light spat back as she turned her head, "I don't have time for a silly argument. I have too much to do, not enough time, and not to mention this "universal threat" from "Mirror Luna" and all this pressure put on me and there's just so much to worry about!"

"Light you're not alone!" Mythic said, "You've got me." Light didn't reply. "If you would just listen to me," Mythic tried to say, "I could help you-" "Yeah listen to you," Light said with a roll of her eyes, "Whenever I listen to you, it's nothing but trouble." "What is that suppose to mean?" he questioned. "You, distract me!" Light said, "I'm a _Princess_, I shouldn't be messing around and not being professional when in public." "What?" Mythic said. "Look I just don't have time for you when I'm doing work, you know that." Light said. "Where is this even coming from?" Mythic asked, "You're not making any sense." "I'm under _a lot _of pressure and I have no help." Light snapped. "Then what am I?" Mythic confronted, "You're saying I'm not enough?" "That's not it you stubborn head!" Light spat, "But sometimes you're help isn't even helpful at all!" "Oh really?" Mythic said, "Then maybe I shouldn't help at all. See how you like that?" "Real mature, huh Mythic?" Light retorted. "You're the one who is being stubborn!" Mythic snapped back. "Squires, they think they _know everything_," Light growled, "Well they don't, _you _don't." "I'm trying to help you, _your majesty_." Mythic said sarcastically. "I don't want your help," Light said as she took a step towards him, "In fact I wish I didn't have a Squire _at all_!" This triggered past memories as Mythic felt like Light had actually hit him. But in the moment, Mythic cheeks flushed red as he raised his voice, "Well maybe I never wanted to be _your _Squire in the first place, maybe I would have been better off with Aurora or not be a Squire at all!" Light was taken back by Mythic comment, as if she were punched in the chest, but was now too angry as she said blindly, "Great! I would been better off having Melissa than you. Anyone! But you!" Light shouted. "So you're saying you don't want me? Is that it?" Mythic spat back. "Maybe I am!" Light replied harshly.

Mythic flinched as if he were hit physically as Light did the same. Her wings were out as she held a narrow gaze at him. Mythic returned this narrow gaze as the two stood there looking at one another. Closing her wings, Light walked past Mythic as she made her way to her room. Getting to her room she took a deep breath saying, "Goodnight." "Goodnight." Mythic replied as he heard Light shut the door. After a moment passed Mythic anger slowly drained away as it was replaced with a regretful look. He looked sideways at Light's door. On the other side of the door, Light too was now feeling some regret as she looked at the back of her door. Turning to it she placed her hoof softly on the door. Mythic went to her door as he softly placed his hoof on the door. They both lean their heads to the door as they let out a sigh. After a moment, Mythic slowly let his hoof slide from the door as he walked slowly to his room. For a moment Light wondered if she should go out and apologize. Would he forgive her? Sighing she went to her bed, thinking to herself _I'll talk to him in the morning. _

Mythic went into his room as he shut his door slowly. He looked over at a picture of him and Light acting like goofballs. Rubbing the back of his neck he went over to the picture. Picking it up he let out a regretful sigh. He shouldn't have pressed on when she was clearly already upset. She didn't have to snap so easily either, or say he would have preferred Aurora, how quickly it escalated out of control. Gently putting it back down he took in a deep breath thinking, _She didn't mean it. We say things we don't mean when we're angry. I'll talk to her in the morning. _Slipping into bed he stole one more look at the picture before going to bed.

* * *

**_Uh-oh, fighting. That's alright, it's not their first fight since they were together but...they'll sort things out! I wonder what was making Light act all funny with her magic?_**


	3. Locked Away

Breakfast was awkward for everyone. They could sense the tension in the room. Mythic and Light sat across from one another, Sombra and Nova at both ends of the table, as Aurora was next to Melissa. Everyone ate their food quietly as Sombra looked over at Mythic. Mythic gulped his food as he tried to avoid eye contact. Soon a small little butler scurried over to Sombra's side as he said, "The tasks for the day." "Thank you." he said as he went off. Sombra held a few scrolls, one longer than the rest. "That'll be for me." Light said as she used her magic to take it to her side. Getting up she said, "Excuse me, but I need to go for a walk." Walking out the doors, Mythic immediately had the impulse to follow her, but; knew he shouldn't. Maybe she was still upset over last week. "I don't feel so hungry anymore," he said. "That's alright," Sombra said, "Why don't you go and meet Radiant Hope in the library? It's on your task list anyways." Taking it from Sombra he replied, "Thanks."

Just as he reached the door, it swung open. Misty stood there as she said, "I'm sorry for being late to work King Sombra! I overslept and didn't realize what time it-" That's when she noticed they were all staring at her! She gulped saying to herself, "Oh no, I really messed up this time." Than after a second she realized they weren't looking at her but beside her. Looking to her side she gasped to see that she had hit Mythic in the face with the door. "Squire Mythic! Not again," she said to herself as she offered to help him up, "I'm sorry!" "It's fine Misty Glow." he replied as he shuffled away. Misty's ears drooped as said, "I really messed up." "Don't worry," Sombra reassured, "Just head on over to the kitchen, alright?" Nodding she fluttered away as Aurora asked, "Is it me or is there something wrong with Light and Mythic?" "Light was upset after she got home last week," Sombra considered, "Mythic said he was going to talk to her, I'm guessing it didn't go to well." "Maybe I'll talk to her," Aurora declared. "You have tasks to do," Nova reminded her as Sombra added, "You'll have a chance later on." "Drats," she said to herself.

Mythic shelved the books on the shelf. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Their fight burning into his head. It's been a week, was she still angry at him? What if she really meant what she said last week? It was already awkward at breakfast and with the more time that passed, the more anxious he became. "I'm pretty sure that cook books don't go on the same shelf as the history of Equestria section." interrupted a voice. Out of his deep thoughts, he turned to look at his mother. "Mom," he said as he took the book back down, "I didn't notice, sorry." "Something on your mind son?" she asked. "It's nothing." he said, fiddling with the book. "Myth," she said as he made eye contact with her, "Don't try to lie to me, I know that look." "I'm fine." Mythic said, not even convincing himself. "You don't seem fine though." she said, "You'll feel better if you talk about it." "Well," Mythic started, "What do you do if you get into a fight with someone? Someone who is dear to you." "Don't react on emotion," Radiant immediately answered, "That'll cause nothing but trouble." Mythic gulped as she continued, "And it's better to talk about it when you're cooled down because when you're angry, you'll do or say things you would never mean." Mythic wiped his brow as he took in a deep breath. "Well we've just about finished here," Radiant said, "If there's anything else you need to talk about-" "Actually mom, I have to go find Light." Trotting off he said, "Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Radiant smiled at him as he went to go find Light.

* * *

Light was walking down the hallway. Her mind was full of so much doubt, worry, and distress. There were too many things on her mind for her to even begin to count. Pressures of being temporary Queen, when she actually _is _Queen, different worlds out there, the whole "world colliding" factor, her magic acting odd again, and what happened last week with Mythic. There was so much to handle. She stopped to look up and find herself in the mirror hallway, and of course in front of her mother's frame. She was so strong, mighty, and fearless. How could she ever match to her someday? "Gah!" she said aloud, letting out a frustrated huff. She left the mirror hallway, trying to clear her head from these recent thoughts.

"Why does everything have to be difficult?" she said aloud to herself. "I knew things were hard, but; I didn't think it would amount up to _this_!" she continued. She was turning down the hallway and it was almost as if her mind was on auto-pilot on where to go, but; where, she was not paying attention too. "What's different now?" Light asked, "Why can't things be like they were before? Because I'm getting older?" Light sighed, "Now I sound like a teenager again." "I wish I could just run away." she whispered. "Poor Princess," came a sudden voice, "All stressed out with no one to turn too." Light looked around but found nothing. Looking around she said, "Is someone there?" No one was there. "I must be crazy," she said to herself, "I might actually be hearing my sub-thoughts." Just as she was about to walk off the voice returned, "Wouldn't you just for one day for it all to go away?" Light stopped for a moment. She shook her head, "I can't, I won't. My ponies need me." "Think about it, a world where you didn't have to worry." the voice continued. "There's no such thing," Light chuckled to herself, "There will always be something to worry about." "Are you sure?" came a reply.

Light felt a chill as she turned her head. It was the room where the mirror was kept. Light's eyes widen slightly as she saw the door creak slightly open. Slowly, she walk to the door as she opened it slightly. There stood the mirror as Light was drawn to it like a moth to a light. Once she was in front of the mirror, she looked back at herself. She thought about the story her father told her, she even thought of the stories her parents told her as kids of other worlds, but; not ever imagining it to be real. That Mirror Luna, a whole world like her own; yet, so different. She looked at her reflection as a swirl of thoughts came into mind. Would it hurt if she went through? What was it like to travel to a new world? How did her parents feel like? What if...Light realized she had placed her hoof on the mirror, temptation clearly rising in her. Shaking her head she said aloud, "No way!" Taking a few steps back she said, "Pull yourself together Breeze, you're a Princess. My mother trusts me I can do this, so I can do this."

She was about to turn and go when she caught a glimmer at the corner of her eye. She glanced at the mirror as she narrowed her gaze. Suddenly the mirror started to glow as Light gasped. _I thought my father locked it! _Light said in her thoughts _Who could possibly be coming through, maybe it was Mirror Luna. _But a alicorn did not cross through, however; a different pony did. The face was covered, only a horn sticking out, as a coat was wrapped around the pony. The pony stumbled out as Light let out a tiny yelp. Light stared at the pony that had fallen on the ground, panting. By instinct she went to the unicorn saying, "Are you okay? Do you know where you are? Can you hear me?" A moment past before the pony whispered, "You." "Me?" she repeated, "Me what?" "You're the one." the pony continued. Light crouched next to the pony, "Whose the one?" Blue eyes glimmered, "You're the one that's going to fulfill my destiny." Before she could ask, the pony suddenly sprung to his hooves as he lunged towards her. Backing away she glared at him as she said, "Stop at once!" The pony grunted as he rushed to impact her again. Light used her magic to teleport to the other side.

Meanwhile Mythic was on his way to find Light. "I'll just tell her I'm sorry for pushing it too far and that I didn't mean what I said." As he turned the corner, he heard the sound of grunts and angered huffs. It sounded like fighting. Looking ahead he spotted a door open, the mirror door open. Then he heard a thud followed by a, "Stay back!" That was Light's voice. "Uh-oh." he said before rushing towards the room. The pony in the cloak managed to have her strapped down with some rope as he started to drag her to the mirror. "I don't know who you think you are but you will let go at once or I'll-" Light started as the pony cut in, "Use your magic? The magic they say is more powerful than standard alicorns and kings? I'm counting on it." Light's eyes widened, how could this stranger possibly know about this? "Light!" a booming voice filled the room. The two ponies looked to find Mythic standing at the door frame. Mythic glared as he charged his blue magic. "Don't take another step," the pony threatened as he brought out a ball that immediately transformed into spikes, "Or else a cut might mess up her pretty eyes." While the pony was making the threat, Light made her move as she wiggled out of the rope and wretched out of the pony's clutch, giving a swift kick to the pony on the way of her escape. One of his gadgets fell out of his cloak as it rolled towards Light. Light picked it up. "No!" the pony said as he tumbled towards the mirror. Just as he was falling in, he reached forward and grabbed ahold of Light's flowing mane. Light's hooves slipped as she was getting pulled into the mirror. "Light no!" Mythic said rushing to grab her hoof. Light held onto Mythic hoof as her tail has being sucked in. "Mythic," Light said in a fearful tone, "Don't let me go." "Never!" he said trying to pull her out. The portal was getting stronger, however; as it jerked Light in more, causing Mythic hoof to slip. Falling back, Light was now getting pulled in more. "Mythic!" Light cried as she reached her one free hoof out for him. "Breezie!" Mythic cried as he leapt forward to try and catch Light's hoof. That's when the gadget started to glow alongside with Light mane giving the portal the strength to give one last tug to pull Light all the way through the portal. Mythic landed with a thud as a voice followed, "What is all the yelling about?" Sombra had stepped in the room to find the mirror rippling and glowing. "Mythic." Sombra started as the two stallions look to see the mirror glowing brighter. Then at once came a flash as everything went still.

"No," Mythic whispered. Sombra took a small step forward. "What happened?" he asked. "Light!" he cried out as he leapt towards the mirror. But instead of going through, he only face planted into it. "No, no, no, no! This can't happen!" Mythic said frantically. He pounded his hooves on the mirror, but; it just wouldn't budge. "Mythic, lad, calm down!" Sombra said as Mythic fell to his knees. Sombra went to him as he helped him to his hooves. "Lad, speak to me, what happened?" Sombra asked once again. Mythic turned to the King with tears in his eyes. "Light's been kidnapped!"

* * *

_This is so weird! _Was all Light could think of as she went through the portal. Her body felt weird and yet peaceful too, like she was used to this type of thing. The other side got brighter until the end of the ride came. Light felt herself sling out from the portal and rolling into the grass. "Oof!" she said. "My head." she said rubbing it. She gasped as she looked up to see a statue. It looked like Discord, but; with clothes. Is that where she came out from? The statue? Getting up she quickly went into a battle stance as she scanned the area. The bushes rustled as Light pointed her horn towards it. The rustling sounded more until a cute squirrel came out. "But where did-" Light started before she felt a tackle to her side. She felt herself be pinned as the same hooded unicorn aimed his horn at her saying, "You're going to regret that _unpleasant _travel back here!" Light glared as she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off of her. "Then you should have seen it come a second time!" Light called as she charged her horn. Getting to his hooves, he dodged the shot by Light as he replied, "Princesses, always got to make it the hard way when it's obvious there's an easy way out!" He took out a drowsy ball and chucked it at her. Light stopped as she ducked, flying right past her. "Oh no, you're not going to get _me _with the tired ball spell." she said as she used her magic to bring forth magic proof ropes as she tried to catch a hold of the culprit. "You won't get me," he said dodging the toss. He grab hold of the ropes as he pulled her to him. She spun his way, entangling in the ropes, as he stopped her with a hoof. "You can't stop what you Royals deserve." he said, "Now come on Princess, it's time to go put you on your perch."

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!" came a voice. The two ponies looked to see a tall, sturdy, unicorn with grey hair, determined grey eyes, and a strong stance. He rushed forward as he charged his magic. Hitting the stallion, the pony in the hood stumbled a few ways to the side. He growled spitting, "If there's nothing more annoying than Royals, it's _you_!" He launched a spike orb at him as the stallion grabbed it with his magic. "I'm flattered," he said as he tossed the spike ball in the air and kicked it at him. Dodging his own weapon, the unicorn was about to make another attack when a booming voice came, "Halt!" Looking they saw Princess Luna. "We have you now," Luna said, "There's no escape." The unicorn growled as he looked over at Light. "You may have gotten away this time, but now that I have you here, there's no way you can return back home now. Not without me." Turning to Luna he yelled, "And don't think you have any power because without me you don't. I'll be back! And soon I will make you all pay!" He took out a powder ball as he threw it at the ground, causing smoke to go everywhere. Once the smoke cleared up, their opponent was missing.

Light was tangled up in the magic proof rope as she tried to entangle herself out of it. The stallion went over to her as he said, "Let me help." Light flinched as she looked up at the stallion, unsure if she should even trust anyone here! Reluctantly, the unicorn help untangle Light out of the mess as he offered a hoof to help her up. Hesitantly she took his hoof as he brought her to her hooves. "Thank you." she said. He gave a solemn nod as Luna came over to them. "Princess Light Breeze," Luna said astonished and in concern, "Are you alright?" "For the most part," Light said examining herself, "I am." "Why are you here?" she asked next, "Did Sombra send you?" "No," Light put in, "And before you say, "_But no one but I or Sombra can open that portal._" or something, I know. I was captured and brought here. I'm guessing _that _was our new foe." "His voice matched and everything," Luna said, "And we let him get away." Turning to the group of guards she said, "He couldn't have gone far, search throughout the land. Leave no land unturned, we must get him at all cost." They all nodded as they started to charge away.

Luna looked back to Light. "I apologize for all the trouble." "That's alright," Light said awkwardly. "Let's get you home, where it's safe." Luna said. _Not as long as that unicorn is out there. _Light said to herself. Walking back to the statue where she came from, Light closed her eyes as she took a step forward. She expected to fall through like last time, but; instead, bump her head against the solid wall. "What?" Light said slightly embarrassed as she rubbed her nose. "That's odd," Luna said, "I guess I need to open it again." Luna powered her magic as she placed the tip of her horn at the statue. "That ought to do it." Luna said. Light placed her hoof to test it out only to find her hoof touch on solid surface. Luna tilted her head. She tried using her magic again to open the portal but nothing happened. Gaining all the power she tried hard to open up the portal. She gasped, losing energy, as she stopped. "Are you alright?" Light asked. Luna slowly straightened back up as she drew in a deep breath. "It appears our "_friend_", has done something to the portal." Luna started. "But you can find a way to open it again, right?" Light asked. "I will try," Luna continued, "However, it appears when the two of you crossed through it, it must have done something to the portal. On both ends." "How was he able to opened it without knowing the spell?" she asked. "Well," Light started, "I'm not to sure but maybe it has something to do with-" Light hesitated, debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell of this Mirror Luna of her advanced alicorn magic. Lucky for her Luna spotted the strange gadget Light was holding, "Did you go through with this?" "I did actually." Light said. "This gadget must have done something while you two traveled through the portal. I will have to consult with Sir Discord, Dutchess, and the Elements on figuring out a way to get the portal working again. I'm sure too Sombra and Celestia will try to find a way to open the portal again as well." Light gulped as she started to realize what this would mean, "I can't go home?" "Oh young Light," Luna said, "I'm sorry to say, but; for the time being, until we can find a way to open up the portal again, you'll be staying here." Light looked down before looking back at the portal again. Slowly walking to it, she placed her hoof on the surface. Luna placed her hoof on Light's shoulder as Light looked up at her. She had tears coming up in her eyes as she closed them, taking in a deep breath. "Come," Luna said as she parted away from her, "There are plenty of rooms in the castle. It's been a long day for us, let's go get you settled in." Luna took the lead as the colt who helped Light out of the rope followed after her. After a moment passed Light slowly parted away from the locked portal. As she followed, she took one last look behind her before the statue was soon out of sight.

* * *

Sombra stood there concentrating as Nova, Melissa, and Aurora stood, patiently waiting. Sombra powered his magic as he placed the tip of his horn to the mirror. Taking a step back he nodded at Aurora. Taking a step forward she extended her hoof to the mirror, hoping for it to slip through, only for her hoof to be placed on the mirror, reflecting her hoof. "Another failed attempt," Sombra muttered. A soft knock came to the door, it was Radiant Hope. "Come Aurora, Melissa," Nova said, "It's already late and there's tasks to do in the morning." They nodded as the three walked out of the room. "Come on," he glared into the mirror, "Why won't you open? You've done it plenty of times before, why's it different now?" Passing by them Radiant said, "No luck?" "No," Sombra replied with a sigh, "Something must have happened when they crossed the portal, it's preventing me from opening it back up." Walking to her he asked, "How's the boy doing?" "Blue is with him," she replied. "That's not exactly an answer." Sombra said. Radiant held a sorrowful look as she said, "We'll find a way." Sombra looked at his old companion as he gave a small smile to her before leaving the room.

Sombra went down the hallway until he reached Mythic's room. He knocked on it softly, waiting for a response. The door opened as Blueblood stood. They both shared a nod as Blueblood went out the room and Sombra stepped in. Mythic was by the window. It was open as his head laid pitifully on the ledge as he looked to the sky. Sombra came by his side. Seeing Sombra, Mythic quickly turned to meet him. "Anything?" he asked, eyes full of hope. "I'm sorry." Sombra said shaking his head. Mythic's ears drooped as he turned his head back to the window and looked to the stars. "Mythic," Sombra said, "I know your upset. I am too, she's my daughter! But, we need not to let ourselves be overcome by sorrow." "We have to get her back!" Mythic replied. "Of course!" Sombra said, "And we will, we'll find a way. She'll be back with us in no time." Mythic didn't reply as Sombra said, "Mythic look at me." Mythic turned to meet the King's gaze as he said, "You're a Squire, the best we've had in years, and I need you to be strong for me, for Light." Mythic held his gaze for a few moments until he replied, "Yes King Sombra." Sombra held a warm, painful expression as he turned for the door. "Get some sleep." he said, "We'll try again tomorrow."

As he left the room, Mythic looked back up to the skies. "I don't care how long it takes," Mythic said, "I will get you back." Another knock came to the door. "Enter." he replied as he left from his place. The door opened as Misty Glow came in, holding some hot chocolate with whip cream and a cookie. "Greetings Squire Mythic," she said bowing her head, "I thought you might like something to eat or drink." "Thank you Misty," Mythic said dryly, "I appreciate it." Misty placed the tray down as she headed back towards the door. She stopped for a moment as she gulped. Gaining all the courage she said, "I hope you feel better Squire Mythic and….we'll get her back." Her back was turned to him, so she couldn't see his reaction to the comment. It was quiet for a moment making Misty wonder if that was a good idea. "Goodnight." Mythic said simply as he used his magic to softly shut the door. Misty let out a sigh of relief and terror, not knowing how to take that as she scurried off. Mythic looked at the tray. Hot chocolate with whip cream and cookies. Him and Light loved to split that on cold nights. Using his magic to break the cookie in half, he sipped some of the hot coco. Eating half of the cookie, he went to his bed as he left the half cup of coco and the other half of the cookie on the tray. "Goodnight Breezie." he said as he looked out to the stars one last time.

* * *

"Will this be good for you Princess Light?" Luna asked. Light looked around the room. It was different from hers, of course, with wonderful patterns and colors. "This is fine." Light said. As Light walked into the room Luna said, "Make yourself as comfy as possible and if you need anything, ask." "Okay." Light replied dryly. Luna looked at Light for a few more seconds before leaving the room. Scanning the room she looked at the window. Walking to it she opened the window as she leaned out. The view was amazing and while it all looked familiar, it looked so different too. Tears came up again as she said, "Goodnight dad. Goodnight Aurora. Goodnight Uncle Nova. Goodnight Melissa." Pausing for a few seconds she said, "Goodnight Mythy."

A knock came to the door as she said, "Come in." The same colt entered in from before as he held some tea in his magic. Bowing he said, "Your majesty." Light bowed her head slightly as he said, "I am Light Rays, a Knight here at Castle Canterlot and among her majesty Luna's Royal Guard. I was sent to offer some tea and biscuits in case you were hungry." "Thank you." Light said slowly as he sat them down on the dresser. "Your majesty, if it's okay, I would like to say that I hope we can get you home and reunited soon enough." Rays said. "I appreciate the effort." she said. Nodding he was about to make his way out of the room when Light added, "Light Rays, thank you for your help." "It's my duty." he replied as he went out from the room. Light watched as the door shut behind him. Looking at the tea, she took a sip before going to the bed to sleep.

* * *

**_I was suppose to post this chapter last Wednesday, however; there was an issue with my computer which resulted it into the shop for repairs. Hopefully when we pick it up tomorrow, it will be better. On the plus side, my mom and I went out and got a laptop since I'll be needing it for college ^~^. So here you are~_**

**_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what just happened? Maybe it's just a dream, a nightmare really. On the plus side, old friends new faces, am I right? Let me know what you think of the story so far! Who do you think is the caped villain?_**


	4. Waving Through A Window

"Wakey wakey!" came a muffled voice. Mythic slowly opened his eyes. His hair was a mess as he stumbled out of bed. Rubbing his eyes he opened the door as he said, "What a nightmare. Wait until I tell Breezie the crazy dream I had about her getting kidnapped and being locked in another world-" "Um Mythic." came a reply to his half awake response. Mythic snapped fully awake to see Aurora standing there with pain in her eyes. "That wasn't a dream," she said slowly, "It really happened. If it were a dream , I promise I would have stopped it but-" She drifted off as Mythic got the picture. That's when he felt the soreness in his eyes, from crying. Mythic's smile slowly went away as he turned his head away. "I just wanted to let you know," Aurora said, "Breakfast is ready. Sombra wants you down there too." Before she turned to leave she said, "We're not going to stop until we get that portal open." "Yeah." Mythic said slowly, "I'll meet you down there in five." As he shut the door behind her he let out a huge sigh. Walking to the window he looked out to see the early morning. His gaze then fell upon the picture of him and Light. It was going to feel different knowing he won't see Light's welcoming smile in the morning time. Or be able to goof off around the table before having to go to work. Mythic took a giant deep breath as he placed the picture down and turned to go eat breakfast, trying to gain the energy to get through the day.

"Morning lad." Sombra greeted as Mythic pulled his chair out. "Good morning King Sombra." he replied taking a seat. He looked to see a plate of waffles in front of him with strawberry toppings. Next to it was a napkin folded into a little sun with what looked like a breeze going across it, reminded him of Light's cutie mark. He gave a small smile as Nova said, "That Misty sure likes to fold napkins." He held his up to show a half moon, while Aurora had a star. "I think it's a great hobby," Aurora said, "Keeps eating time more fun and cute!" "It's nice of her to go through all of that." Sombra said as he sipped on some orange juice. Mythic started eating, nibble by nibble, as he kept gazing at the napkin. The more he looked at the folded napkin, the more it reminded him of Light's cutie mark. Mythic could feel his stomach turn as he said, "Well, that'll suit me for now." Getting up from the table, he took the napkin with him as he started making his way out when he bumped into Misty. She was carrying a tray of dirty dishes as they all stumbled to the floor. "Squire Mythic," Misty gulped, "I'm such a clutz, I'm sorry-" "It was my fault Misty," Mythic said, "Let me help you." Misty tried to avoid eye contact as Mythic put everything back in Misty's tray. "Thank you and sorry." Misty said as she held out her hooves to take it back. "I'll bring it to the kitchen for you," he said holding it in his magic, "No biggie." Misty gulped as she said, "Oh, thanks."

The two ponies went into the kitchen. Mythic set the tray down as he turned to Misty. "Sorry for bumping into you." he said again. "Oh no it was my fault," Misty said fiddling with her hair, "I should have watched where I was-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked to see Mythic still holding something in his magic. It was her napkin! Mythic noticed her staring at the napkin as he said, "Oh! Do you need this back?" "No-no! It's fine!" she said quickly as she added to herself, "I was just wondering why you still had it." "Well," Mythic replied, "It reminds me of her." _Oh man he heard me and even worse, it reminds him of her! _Misty cursed to herself. Walking past her, Mythic said, "Sorry again for the spill." As he walked out the door Misty reached her hoof out saying, "Wait." But he was already out the door as Misty sighed. She made him feel bad and he was already miserable because of the whole Light thing. Somehow she had to make him feel better.

* * *

Light woke up with a jolt. Her eyes adjusted as she let out a yawn. A knock came to the door. "Princess Light?" came a muffled voice. "I had the craziest dream," Light said stretching, "There was this unicorn who kidnapped me and I was stuck in another world that almost looks like mine. Than I found out I was stuck here and won't see my family and friends until-" That's when she stopped mid-sentence. She looked around the room as she quickly recalled that this _wasn't _her room. Everything really did happen. "Princess Light." came the muffled voice again. Fixing her mane she went to the door as she cracked it open. A small little butler with a bushy stash stood. "Um, yes?" she said. "Princess Luna would like for you to meet in the main thrown room." he said, "Shall I escort you?" "That's alright," Light said, "But can you tell me where it is?" "Of course, it's down the hallway, take a left, down the stairs, and to your right." he said with a bow. Scurrying away, Light shut her door. Taking a deep breath she said, "It's going to be alright." With that she tried to make herself look presentable and headed out the door.

Walking down the hallway she arrived at the door to the throne room. She looked at the handle as she slowly placed her hoof on it. Closing her eyes she said, "Maybe they found a way to open the portal." She opened the door as she made her way to Princess Luna. Her ears perked as she looked in the direction of Light. Getting up to greet her she said, "Princess Light, good to see you awake." Light gave a shy grin as she continued, "Did you have a restful night?" "Well for the most part," Light admitted, "Felt a little odd." The alicorn gave a sympathetic look. "We'll do our best to make you as comfortable as possible." she said. Walking past her she said, "Come now, you must be hungry." Light followed the alicorn as they made there way out of the hallway and towards the eating area. The ponies laid forth a meal as Light's eyes shimmered. This wasn't anything like it was back at home. She picked up an unusual piece of fruit as she nibbled on it. Her eyes shimmered as she munched more of it. Luna chuckled as she said, "Don't get much of that back at home I suppose?" Light blushed as she gulped, "I've never tried this before, what is it called?" "This is a kia berry." she said picking one up with her own magic and putting one in her mouth, "Such a juicy, sweet treat, you almost forget it's a fruit." "I wonder why I've never heard or tasted it until now." Light said. "Well," Luna said, "Even though our worlds look strangely the same, there is still a lot about it that is different." Light looked at Luna. While her mane, outfit, and even her voice a little was different, she was still reminded of her aunt. Same, but yet so different. "Yeah." Light said slowly. Finishing breakfast Luna had guided Light back into the main thrown room. "Thank you for the meal," Light said. "It was no trouble," Luna replied with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." "Princess Luna," came one of the advisors holding a list, "There is a ceremony you need to attend to today." "I haven't forgotten," the alicorn said humbly, "I've just finished eating, I'll be ready soon. Send word for the carriage to be ready for our departure." _Will I have to come along?_ Light thought. "It'll just be me," Luna said as if she could read Light's mind, "I've already some plans for you young Princess." Light tilted her head as she soon spotted the colt who assisted Luna yesterday. Standing by his side Luna said, "I've asked Light Rays if he could show you around the castle, that way you're more familiar with the place." Light looked at the stallion as he looked back at her. Light groaned silently to herself _That sounds like I'll be staying here longer than I should._ Luna continued, "I'll be back before the day's end."

She walked away leaving the two ponies to stand there. Light felt so awkward as a couple of seconds past by. Finally the stallion cleared his voice as he took a few steps towards her. "We haven't been properly introduced," he said with a bow, "My name is Light Rays. I'm a Knight, apart of the Royal Guard here in Canterlot. It's an honor to be able to show you around." "Er-um, thanks." she said, "I am Princess Light Breeze, daughter of Celestia and Sombra." He looked up at her as he said, "I'm honored! I know I said it already but I really am. He was a great leader." "He still is." Light mumbled to herself as the stallion walked past her. "It's best we start on the first floor and make our way up. This way if you please." As he started making his way to the door Light groaned to herself _This was going to be a long day. _Following him Light dazed off as she said to herself _I wonder what they're doing right now?_

* * *

Mythic scanned through the book as he took in the information. Closing it he said, "Alright, let's give it a try." He stood before the mirror as he powered his magic. Concentrating hard enough he performed one of the spells towards the mirror. The mirror rippled for a moment as glowing came from it. After a moment, Mythic went up to it. He placed his hoof on the mirror as it went through. His entire face lit up with delight as he said, "I did it! I'm coming Light!" Without hesitation he lept through the portal. He landed on the other side as he rubbed his head. He scratched his head to see that any signs of civilization were nowhere near. Instead stood a fifty foot tall dinosaur. He gave a nervous smile before racing back to where he came from. He toppled out from the mirror as he was now back in the room. Getting up he groaned, "Why can't anything work to my favor?"

"Mythic?" came a voice. Mythic turned to see Sombra standing in the doorway. "King Sombra!" Mythic said suddenly, "I uh was-" He stopped when he saw the calm look the King gave to him. He looked from the mirror to King Sombra as he sighed, "I'm trying." King Sombra had a bittersweet smile as he went over to the young stallion. Laying his hoof to Mythic's shoulder he said, "Mythic, we'll get her back. But what I need from you is to not stress to hard about this." "Yes King Sombra." Mythic replied. Turning the King went out of the room as Mythic looked back at the mirror and then the table. Sighing he opened up the book again saying, "I'll find a way, I just need to try harder."

* * *

She felt so awkward! This wasn't her home! But then sitting in a room all day would just make her feel more homesick. She followed the young stallion as he turned the corner. It was so strange to her how this castle was so different and yet it felt like she didn't even leave her own castle, just a few different arrangements. They were in a hallway, with mirror murals. "It's like the ones back at home." Light said aloud. "Really?" Ray replied. That's when she spotted all the difference to the mirrors at her home and here. Specifically the one depicting a group of other creatures to being the Elements of Harmony. "Well, almost." Light said. That's when she stopped at a certain mirror. Looking up to somewhat horror, she saw a picture of Celestia attacking Luna. And in the very next one, Luna sending Celestia to be locked away. "Is everything alright?" Ray asked as he stopped to go back to her side. "Is that, Princess Celestia?" she asked. Light Rays looked up next to her as he realized what she was saying. "Yeah," he replied, "Before of course." That's when he guided her to the next few stained-glass murals. Light step ahead of Ray as she looked at the story being told before her. It was her father, meeting mom. In the next one she could see the major differences between her mom and this world's Celestia. Then she saw her father making the sacrifice as her mother held onto him closely. It was pretty obvious as the rest of the story unfolded.

Seeing all this only reminded Light more of her mother who had no idea what was going on and had no clue that she was trapped, how homesick she was from home, and Mythic. The fight they had just before it all happened. Seeing the mirrors, how far her father went for his love, made her feel even worse inside. "Princess?" Light Rays asked softly, "Are you alright?" Light turned to him with tears coming to her eyes. Sniffing she held them back saying, "Yes." "We'll find a way back soon enough your majesty." he said. Light gave a small smile, comforted by the words. Walking ahead of her, he said, "Come on, I saved the best for last." Light followed him as she took one last look at the murals.

Climbing up the stairs, Light Rays opened up the only door there. Light's eyes adjusted as they were now outside. The two ponies walked out onto the balcony as he led her to the far side. He stopped as he said, "Wait, close your eyes." Light made a face as she looked at him. "It'll be great, trust me." he smiled. A moment passed before Light slowly closed her eyes as Light Rays led her to the edge. Stopping he looked out to make sure if it was the right time. His ears flicked as more of the sun's light started giving away. "Alright, now." he said. Light opened her eyes as she looked out. Her eyes shimmered as she said, "Wow." With Canterlot being in a different position and location, the view looked so much different from the mountain side view. But that didn't mean it wasn't beautiful. Seeing all the blend of colors as the sun started to set and the moon starting to rise. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's not home," she admitted, "But it sure is amazing." "Yeah the view is always something worth seeing," he said to her, "I try to come up here when I just want to reflect." "Well it's a nice spot." Light said.

The two ponies made it down in time to see Luna coming in. "Princess Light," she said, "I didn't expect for it to take so long. I apologize." "That's alright." Light assured. "Well on a good note, at least you're familiar with the castle I hope?" "To an extent yes." Light said, "Light Rays was a good guide." "A fine job," Luna said to him, "Thank you for taking time to show her around." "It's my duty." he bowed. "Um is there any news on," Light started as she started fumbling with words. Luna's smile left as it was replaced with remorse. "My sister and I gave it a try before coming back inside. Nothing. I'll have to try with Sir Discord and Dutchess, but; I'm sorry my dear." Light's ears drooped as she said, "Oh, thank you." Turning away she said, "Well I'll be going to bed." She made her way to her bedroom as Light Rays came to her side. "Hey Princess Light Breeze," he said before she went to her room, "I wanted to apologize again for the current situation." Light turned to the stallion as she said, "It's not your fault. I'm sure we'll find something soon." Before going into the room she added, "And you don't have to call me Princess Light Breeze, Light is just fine." The colt smiled as he said, "Alright then, goodnight Light." And with that he went away, Light had her back to the door to her room. She let out a small gasp as tears came welling up her eyes. Sliding down to the floor, her tears streamed down her face. She sat there for a couple of moments as she started to wipe some tears away. Getting up she slowly went to the window. Looking out into the night sky she sighed, "Why is it that everything here is so the same and yet different?" She saw her reflection as she continued, "Tomorrow's a new day. Maybe tomorrow..." After a moment more past she went to the bed as she turned in for the night.

* * *

Mythic stirred awake. A pool of drool was on the desk as he lifted his head. He yawned as he stretched out. That's when he realized there was a blanket over him. How did it get there? Maybe it was his mom or Melissa, maybe even King Sombra. He looked at the mirror as he let out a sigh. "Looks like we'll have to try again tomorrow." Getting up he tightened up the area as he left the room. He let out a sad sigh as he started making way towards his own room. "Mythic," called someone. Mythic turned to see Aurora coming to him. "Hey Aurora," he said, "What's up?" "You got a package." she said using her magic to give him a small box. "From who?" he asked. "Don't know, came in late this afternoon." she said as she turned away, "Sweet dreams." Mythic watched her gallop away as he looked at the small box curiously. Just as he was about to go in his room, his stomach grumbled. "A small bite to eat won't hurt before bed." he said. He placed the box in his room as he headed for the kitchen.

Just as he reached for the door is when he hear a loud _crash_! He flinched from the sudden noise as he slowly opened the door. Peeking in he spotted flour all over the floor, bowls misplaced, and a spoon stuck to the ceiling from frosting. Walking in slowly he said aloud, "What happened here?" That's when he heard sniffing. Turning around he saw the chef's hat. Coming towards it, around the corner he spotted Misty pouting on the floor. "Misty?" he said aloud. The pegasus gasped as she looked up at him. Gulping she quickly got up from her spot and bowed, "Sq-Squire Mythic! I didn't hear you come in! How can I be of assistance?" "Well," he started, "I came to eat something, fruit bowl or something, when I heard a crash. Are you okay?" Misty shuffled around saying, "Oh that? I-I was just cleaning up from earlier-yeah! And-and I slipped and well-" She stopped sighing. "There's no use," she said in defeat, "I can't cover this up. I was trying to cook a dessert treat, to finally prove to my mentor that I'm much more than a bus-pony." Turning her head away she said, "It doesn't matter now, you'll be reporting this and I'll get fired and then I'll never become a worthy cook." A few moments passed by as Mythic looked at the pitiful sight. Walking over to her he held out his hoof as she looked at it. Slowly she let him help her up as he used his magic to clean her up a bit. Soon the mess was all cleaned up. Mythic now had a bowl of fruit in his magic as he went towards the exit. "I don't know about you," he started, "But I didn't see a thing. I got fruit and that's all." Misty looked at him as he smiled at her. "Get some rest," he suggested, "I'm sure you'll be recognized someday Misty, just you wait and see. Goodnight." Walking out the door Misty watched after him. She smiled warmly as he picked up her chefs hat and cleaned up the rest of the mess.

Mythic got into his room as he chomped on a strawberry. Placing the bowl down he sighed as he sat on his bed. Grabbing the picture beside his dresser he looked at it. He let out a sad sigh as he said, "I managed to open the mirror today. I just didn't manage to find a way to the world your stuck in." Turning to his side he continued, "I miss you and I'm really sorry." Light's face never changed as Mythic held the picture close. That's when he saw the present that was delivered to him. Sitting up he placed the picture down as he exchanged it with the picture. He was stumped. His birthday wasn't coming and it wasn't Hearts Warming. After a second more he slowly opened the present. His eyes widened as he looked down at the sight. The detail was so fine on the account of the material it was made by. Carefully, Mythic lifted it from the box as he held it to his face. In his magic he held a version of Light through napkins. He smiled as he placed it down on his dresser next to his picture. Although there was no name on the gift, he knew full well on where it came from. As he laid down, he looked at the gift with bittersweet emotions. "Goodnight Light." he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**_Song refrence with in the title XD_**


	5. Connected

"Aurora calm down, everything's going to be alright." Mythic said calmly. Aurora was breathing in and out of a bag. Melissa caught the flu and was out for about a week. While visiting, Frost's Uncle overheard and insisted for Frosty to be Aurora's temporary Squire. "Good practice for you." Uncle Pharynx had said. Frosty agreed and was due to report at dawn, so any minute. "What if I do something stupid and he thinks I'm weird?" she said after pulling from the bag. "Just be yourself," Mythic said, "Like you are around Melissa." "That's different," Aurora said, "_She's _my best friend. Frosty is-well he's-" Mythic smirked saying, "Yeah I know." She blushed as he said, "It's going to be fine." The doors opened as a pony announced, "Announcing Prince Frost Needle Heart of the Changeling Kingdom, temporary Squire of Princess Aurora Slumber." The doors closed as Aurora hissed, "Great way to start things off." "Hi Aurora." Frost smiled. "Hi." Aurora said, all of her senses melting away. "I'll do my best," he said, "I'm sure I won't be as good as Melissa." "Oh I'm sure we'll get along just as bell-I mean tell-I mean swell!" Aurora stuttered. Frost chuckled slightly as Aurora turned away in embarrassment.

"I'll see you two later, I have to get to work on my own duties." Mythic said. "Alright bye Mythic, tell Light I said hi when you see her." Frost said. Mythic bit his tongue as he forced to reply, "I'll be sure to." Turning the corner he let out a sigh. That's when he heard talking up ahead. He spotted Misty and what looked to be her mentor, Salty Pearl. "Be sure that you're not causing trouble in the kitchen or with the food." she said. "Of course not!" Misty gulped, "I take this job very seriously!" "Hmph," she said as she turned away, "Just be sure to wash those dishes before I get back." "That's just one-" she started before fiddling with her words, "What I mean is that's plenty of time!" "Good." she said as the mare walked away. "Squire Mythic." she said passing by him. Mythic looked from her to Misty. "Greetings Squire Mythic!" she said with a slight bow. "Don't feel so pressured," he said, "I know how it feels to be under all that pressure and feel like the older ponies don't like you." Misty looked at him in surprise. "You Squire Mythic?" she said in disbelief. "We all go through it at some point." he said nervously, thinking of Sombra's death stare from when he was first appointed. He shook it off as Misty said, "But I bet you didn't have to complete an impossible task in just an hour." "Well why don't we check it out?" he said. Misty blinked before leading Mythic to the kitchen. He was left wide-jaw to see a mountain of dishes. "There's no way we eat this much." was all he could say. "There's lots of mouths to feed," Misty replied. "Well then we better get started." he said grabbing a sponge. "What?" she said. "Two hooves are better than none." he said giving her some soap. Misty smiled as the two started to work.

* * *

Light watched from afar the group of unicorns. Luna was the guest teacher at a school, with a few guards as escort, as she was teaching the class the wonders of science and magic. She invited Light to come along, not wanting her to feel too lonely. Light didn't want to stay in a room all day, besides, she enjoyed young kids. Luna was finishing up a point when all the young unicorns started raising their hooves up to ask questions. As Luna answered questions her eyes fell upon Light Rays. A few unicorns were huddled around him as they asked him questions as well.

"Is being a Knight fun?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Do you get to save Princesses?"

"Did that alicorn that's looking at us really come from outer space?"

Rays looked from the child to look over at Light. Light gulped, not meaning to stare, as she averted her gaze shamefully. How rude to stare! Rays said something to the kids before walking over to her. Light stood straight and tall as he approached her. "Doing alright today Princess Light?" he asked. "I'm fine thank you." she replied. "You know they're asking about you?" he said. "I didn't mean to stare," Light admitted, "I'm sorry it-" "That's alright," Rays smiled slightly, "But why don't you come over? Sure this world is different from yours but you've gotta admit, kids are kids wherever you go." Light looked past Rays at all the curious kids. "I guess you're right." she said getting up.

The two ponies went back to the group of younger kids. They were all quiet for a second. "Um hi." Light said. In an instant the kids attacked her with questions. "Woah, woah, woah easy." she said, smiling slightly. "Are you an alien?" one of the kids asked. "No." Light chuckled, "Does this pony look alien to you?" "Are you a Princess?" a little filly asked. "She can't be a Princess, there's only our Princesses we know." a colt said. "Well it's complicated," Light said, "But just because you have wings and a horn, doesn't mean your a Princess. Good or bad." "Yeah! Like that mean old Candy!" one pony said. "It's Cadence!" the other corrected. "Your mane is really pretty." one beautiful eyed filly said. Light smiled as there teacher called the kids. "See wasn't so bad?" Rays teased. Light rolled her eyes as she said, "What's there to eat out here in Mirror Canterlot?" Rays looked at Luna to see her talking to the teacher. "I'll show you, just so long as we don't get caught sneaking off." Light nodded as the two ponies trotted off.

* * *

"And done." Misty said with a satisfied sigh. The kitchen was spotless and with ten minutes to spare. "See, I told you it would get done in no time." Mythic said. Misty laughed slightly as Mythic tilted his head. "Sorry," she said, "You've got some suds in your hair." He looked up as he laughed along side her. "Well Salty Pearl will be back any moment and you have work to do, I'm sure." Misty said walking past him. "Right." he said as he wiped the suds away. Just as he was about to go out the door Misty said, "Mythic." He turned to her as she took in a deep breath and said, "Thank you! I really don't deserve your gratitude." "What are friends for?" he said. Misty's eyes shimmered as he said, "I'll see you around Misty." As the door closed behind him Misty fluttered saying, "EEEE! He said we were friends." She sighed dreamily only for her to jump out of her skin when she heard Salty's booming voice, "Misty!"

* * *

Light's eyes were shimmering as her cheeks were warm. Light and Rays were walking back into the castle. In her mouth, Light was drinking down a warm and settling new drink. "What's it called again?" she asked. "Coffee," he said. Finishing the cup she crushed it against her head as she said, "I feel so alive and awake!" "That's what coffee will do to you." he chuckled towards her response to the beverage. "I feel like summoning a-a-" she thought about it before saying, "A cute squirrel-acorn!" "A what?' he asked. She used her magic to bring forth a cute little squirrel with a little horn at the top of its head. The creature went to Light as it nuzzled against her cheek. "How did-" he started as Light suddenly snapped from her craze moment. "I'm sorry!" she said. "Sorry? That was amazing!" Light Rays exclaimed, "I wasn't aware such a creature like that existed. And how you were even able to bring it here from whatever unknown land or even world." Light gulped, "Oh yeah yeah, lucky shot I guess? Maybe it was the coffee."

"I want to try _that _when I have coffee next time." he said, "Maybe then I'll-" He stopped to shake his head as Light said, "You'll what?" "Nothing important, I'm sorry Princess." Ray started as he straightened up. Light said, "It's okay. I know how it feels." "What feels?" he asked. "Well, the pressures of keeping this image on, I mean appearance. You feel like you got to constantly be acting professional when, in reality, that's not who you really are." she said, "You feel pressured that you can't be yourself because if you are-" "You'll mess up lines work of legends before you." Rays finished. They both looked at each other. "I'm sure it's a thousand times harder as a Princess, I shouldn't be complaining." he said looking away. "No, I'm sure your job is just as hard as any other hard working pony." Light said, feeling like a hypocrite as she recalled a certain conversation realizing more of her many mistakes.

"I-" Rays hesitated for a moment before saying, "I have something to show you." Light raised a brow in question. "Trust me, you're going to love it." After a moment Light walk to his side as she said, "Okay, lead the way." He smiled as they walked down stairs. Rays made his way outside as Light said, "Ray, where are you going?" He didn't reply but merely smiled at her as they followed a pretty pathway. They were in the garden. Soon statues started appearing as Light started to grow anxious. That's when they stopped in front of Discord's statue. Light looked up at the statue as she felt herself getting a stir of excitement. "Rays?" she said turning to him. He turned to look at her with a bright smile. Taking a step back he drew in a steady breath as he charged his magic. Beats of sweat formed as he tried to gain as much power as possible. At the right moment he shot his magic at the statue as it began to glow. Light's eyes shimmered as her fur started to fluff up. The wall of the statue went from a swirling gold as a fuzzy image started to come up. Soon enough the outline of unicorn appeared, than color, and soon clear vision. Light gasped and almost felt short of breath as she faintly whispered, "Mythic?"

Mythic ears perked as he looked back into the mirror. He could hear her voice! "Light!" he called. "Mythic." came a faint reply. Soon the outline of an alicorn started to come from the mirror followed by color and soon clear sight. He held his breath as he looked back at a beautiful flowing mane, and dazzling violet eyes. "Light!" he said. "Mythic!" Light said in joy. Light Rays slowly backed away, not wanting to be a burden to this temporary reunion as he walked away and around the corner. "You're okay!" Mythic said in relief. "Mythic." she said again. The two ponies took a step forward before both bumping their heads on there two separate walls. They both took a step back rubbing there sore heads. "What?" Mythic said puzzled, "Why can't I go though?" Light reached her hoof to touch the wall. It gave a ripple but was solid at the same time. "It looks like we can only see and talk to one another," Light concluded, "I guess we can't actually go through." "I'll find a way Light," he said, "We're going to bring you home." Light gave a smile as she said, "How's everything at home? My dad? Aurora?" "Well your father is busy trying to run the Kingdom while also finding a way to get this portal open," Mythic said, "Aurora is doing her best to help keep things in order, but is a little distracted now that Prince Frost Needle Heart is here at Canterlot Castle. Melissa got sick and Frost's Uncle offered to be Aurora's temporary Squire." Mythic chuckled as Light looked down slightly. Mythic stopped as he asked, "What's wrong?" "I wish I could be there." she said, "I'm sorry."

Mythic said something but it was over run by a strange sound coming from the screen. "Mythic." Light said as she noticed the screen start to glitch. "Light, can you hear me?" he said buzzing in and out. "Don't go!" Light said tearing up slightly, "There's so much I got to tell you and things I need to know and-" "Light you're cutting in and out," Mythic said, "Just know that no matter what, we're going to get you back home!" He placed his hooves on the mirror as Light placed her hooves on the wall, as if they could physically touch one another. They stared into one another's eyes as the image started fading in and out. "I-" Mythic and Light started before the images on both ends completely gave away. The statue was back to normal with it's wall as Mythic only looked back into his reflection. The two ponies still sat there with their hooves to the solid surfaces.

"Light," came Rays voice as he came around the corner, "I heard you calling and some odd noises and-" He stopped as he saw that Light was sitting with her hooves to the statue and the viewing to the other world gone. Rays look down slightly as he went beside Light. He waited for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Light, I guess I was only able to get a connection so that you would be able to see your home again. I'm not that skilled nor that advanced in magic to do what Princess Luna nor Sombra can do to actually open the portal. And I wasn't even sure if it would stay open for that long." She didn't reply as she just sat there. He rubbed his shoulder awkwardly as he reached to place a hoof on Light's shoulder. "I'm sor-" he started before Light whipped around and landed a hug on Rays. He was stunned as he could feel Light holding onto him. "Rays, I was able to see home for just a quick minute and made me even more sad and homesick." "I should have given you some prep time first, Princess I'm-" he started as Light pulled back. He stopped as he was caught by her eyes, full of hope, warmth, and a few tears. "Thank you." she said with a smile. Light Rays smiled as he realized that Light was actually thanking him and not upset at him. "I'm glad I was able to help." he said with relief. "I'm glad to have a friend while I'm here." Light said slowly parting from the statue. "We're friends?" he said in slight shock. "Pff yeah, why not? You've been nothing but a friend to me since I got here." Light said walking ahead of him. He smiled as he came by her side saying, "Well than it is an honor to have you as a friend of mine, Light." The two ponies smiled as they headed back to the castle together.

* * *

Mythic stared back into his reflection. She was there. And she was okay. He could almost feel her silky mane and soft fur. Slowly his hoof slid down the mirror as he let out a sigh. He looked slightly outside to see the sun beginning to rise. A knock came to the door as Mythic said, "Enter." Misty opened the door as she balanced a tray on her head. "Good Morning Squire Mythic," she said carefully walking into the room, "I know you're working hard to try and get her back and so I thought to bring breakfast to-" She stopped abruptly as she tripped on the rug as the tray went sailing in the air. Before it hit the floor Mythic caught it just in time in his magic. He smiled as he walked over to the pegasus. "Oh my gosh, I'm such a hazard." she said, "I'm so clumsy." Mythic held out his hoof to help Misty up. "I'm so sorry Squire Mythic, I almost made a mess in here and mess up your hard work! I'm a walking mess." she said. "You got ta stop that Misty," Mythic said placing the tray of food down, "Be more confident in yourself." She looked away from Mythic saying, "I'll keep that in mind." "I'm serious," he said, "You know if you just tell yourself to keep confident even if you don't feel like it, you'll see that you're not really a mess or a hazard." She looked up at him with round eyes. He looked over to see that she brought him a breakfast muffin. Grabbing it he split in half as he offered it to Misty. She hesitated before taking the piece. They both smiled as they ate there share.

* * *

**_I realized this chapter is really short. Sorry! I'll make it up._**


	6. Regrets

"So you're telling me that the Twilight Sparkle here is a wanted criminal!" Light said in disbelief. "Well they were," Rays explained, "Are. It's all still confusing to me. Apparently Princess Luna is giving them a chance at "being good" or something by mentoring the group. Princess Luna's got Twilight, Sir Discord has got Fluttershy, Duchess Chrysalis has-" ''Woah there," Light said putting a hoof to her head, "This is making my head whirl." Rays chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I'm sure being here is making you question everything. I'd be the same way too honestly if I went to another world that's an alternate of my own." "And it's strange," Light said, "If there's an alternate Sombra, an alternate Luna, and an alternate Celestia, is it possible that there is an alternate me?" Rays groaned putting a hoof to his head saying, "Now you're making my head spin."

They both looked at each other before giggling. They were in the castle library, reading a few books. Light got up as she said, "I'm going to go get something to drink and when I come back maybe we can try and find my alternate self." "That's fine by me." Rays replied. Light trotted out the door as she walked down the hallway. That's when she ran into Princess Luna. "Princess Light Breeze," she said in a somewhat relief, "I was just looking for you." "Oh?" Light said, "What for?" "You see, I was hoping you could help me with a few tasks I need to get done." Light tilted her head as Princess Luna continued, "I know this isn't your home and all, but; it would really help me out." "Well," Light drifted. She told Rays she would be back. _With all the work I'm missing at home, it's the least I could do_ she said to herself. "It would be an honor to assist in any way." Light replied.

"With great thanks Princess Breeze," Luna said. Light came beside her as the two alicorns walked down the hallway. "Now today is the Harvest Fall Festival," Luna explained, "And there are a few things we need to do before the big finale." "Which is?" Light asked. "The setting of the sun and the rising of the moon," Luna said, "It's one of the most beloved traditions here in Canterlot." "There's something similar to that back at home," Light said. "I was hoping too, if you would be able to set the sun." "Wait what?" Light said. "I know it's short notice, but; my sister is stuck in Yakyakistan due to a snow storm." Luna explained, "Have you not learned to set the sun yet?" "I have," Light said slowly, "But how come I'm barely hearing about this now?" "Well," Luna said thoughtfully, "I didn't want to burden you with anything. It's been two months being here and all." _Thanks for the reminder _Light mentally said to herself. "Can you do it?" Luna asked. Light thought for a moment _Well, I am capable of doing such __**and **__my magic hasn't been acting up since I crossed the portal so… _"It would be an honor." Light said. Luna smiled as she said, "Excellent, then we shall prepare for the event in just another few hours."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Mythic groaned as he stood in front of the mirror. Ever since they found a way to get a connection to the world Light was stuck in, it just gave more inspiration to bring her back. He was close! So so close. His magic started to fizz in and out a little as Mythic shook his head to keep it going. He heard the door open as he turned to see King Sombra coming his way. "Lad," he said, "You need rest." "But I'm so close." he said as he continued to mess with his magic and the mirror. "Ow!" he said flinching a bit. He rubbed his head as Sombra said, "It looks like you need to take a break on the magic, it appears to be making you ill." Mythic shook his head, "King Sombra, I _saw _her. I was talking with her! I'm this close to opening the portal, _this close_!" Sombra couldn't help but chuckle. His persistence and stubbornness was something to admire and yet, "Mythic, you need a rest. Besides, it's my turn to work on the mirror." Mythic was about to protest when he felt another pain come over as he put a hoof to his head to try and stop himself from swaying. As he regained focus, Sombra said, "Get some rest, that's an order." Mythic stood for a few seconds before he bowed, "Yes King Sombra."

He walked out the room all pitiful as Sombra let out a sigh. He held up a scroll as he said aloud, "How did you do it Tia?" "Sombra," came Raidant's voice, "Everything alright?" Turning to his old companion he replied, "Not really, if I'm honest." Radiant came to his side as he continued, "It's been two months since my daughter has been trapped, I can't reach out to Celestia because I don't want to put her through the already stressed, and I haven't even been able to figure out how to get this mirror back open. The Lad's doing more than me and I'm her father!" He sat down as he ran his hoof through his mane. Radiant gave a thoughtful look for a moment before saying, "Sombra you're doing what you can." "But it isn't enough." he said, "I can't just drop my everyday tasks because if this goes public, there will be more chaos than there already is." "Sombra," Radiant said, "I know things have been hard for everyone and while it may not seem like it at the moment, it's going to get better." Sombra smiled at his friends encouragement before dropping his smile and looking at the mirror. "For Light," he said, "I hope so."

Mythic walked down the hallway as he sniffed. His head was banging as he felt warm. As he walked into his room he caught his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red as sweat came down his face. His mane was out of place and dark circles under his eyes. King Sombra was right, he needed rest. But then he caught the picture of him and Light on his dresser. He grabbed it as he stared at the picture. "I'm so close to getting you back," he said aloud. He couldn't stop now! An idea came to mind as he smiled. Placing the picture down he went to his bookshelf as he said, "Just because I can't work in the mirror room-" He grabbed some books from the shelf, his notes, and a glass of orange juice as he said, "-doesn't mean I have to stop working." Sitting down, he began to use his magic again.

* * *

_I did not sign up for this._ Was all Light could think of. She didn't want it to be a big deal. But there she was, just like at home, getting all pampered and fixed up. Royal dressers putting fancy clothes on her, doing make-up and hair, and making her look her best. She shouldn't be _too _surprised, besides it was a big deal to the residents of Canterlot. When the ponies fixing her were done, Light was not ready for the final outcome. She gasped as she looked at a mirror. She looked different. Her mane was in a bun, with more colors than her turquoise and royal blue, and the make-up made her look so...old-old as in History old. "Is that really me?" she asked herself. "Oh Princess Light, you look wonderful." Light turned to see Princess Luna. Walking to her she said, "So you think the ponies will be alright with a never-before-seen-alicorn doing your sister's job?" "Do not fret Princess Light," Luna said, "My ponies know of this special surprise and are alright with it."

That was comforting, sort of. "Come now," Luna said leading ahead, "It's almost time." The two alicorns made there way down and out into the yard where the festival was set up. Everything looked so nice and somewhat familiar. Light kept beside Luna as they made their way through the ponies. A stage came to view as trumpets sounded. Walking up to the front of the stage, more ponies began to gather around. "Citizens of Canterlot," Luna started, "It is an honor to be here with you on this day." "Each year we celebrate as a community for the Harvest Fall Festival is a time of the first full moon of the Fall season, but; is also the anniversary of when my sister returned to the good side." Ponies cheered all around as Luna continued, "It pains me that this year my sister won't be able to celebrate with us, however; let us welcome our special guest who will be assisting me in tonight's sunset and moonrise. Welcome to the stage, Princess Light Breeze, daughter of previous leader King Sombra!" Ponies cheered loudly as Light stepped forward with a nervous smile, now feeling the all familiar feeling called pressure to do good.

Luna raised her head to look towards the sun. "Resident of Canterlot, it is time." she said as ponies cheered. Looking to Light, she nodded. Light gulped as she opened her wings, why was she growing nervous all of a sudden? The two alicorns hit the air as they reached a certain point. Light focused as her magic started to sparkle. Getting ahold of the sun, Luna then used her magic to begin raising the moon. Things were going well! Why couldn't she be like this at home? A wind passed by as Light's neck fur stood on end. Suddenly she felt her magic give a bright spark as she gulped. Luna looked confused as the sun started coming back up. Light tried to bring it back down but a surge was coming upon her as her eyes went pure white as the sun and the moon were side by side. The audience oooo at the sight as Light struggled. She gave a tug finally as the sun finally set down as a meteor shower was now covering the night sky. Light's eyes returned to normal as she looked over to Luna who looked with a surprised expression. The two alicorns landed as Luna looked over to Light. Light looked back at the Princess as she felt shame wash over. She ruined the tradition, again. She turned her head away as she used her magic to teleport away.

* * *

"Just a little more." Mythic encouraged himself. His eyes grew heavier with each second that passed by but he was to close to stop now. A knock came to his door but Mythic didn't even notice. "Squire Mythic?" came a voice. When there was no reply, the door opened slowly to reveal Misty. She held a tray on her back as she slowly stepped in. "Mythic?" she said slowly. A horrible smell flooded her senses as she covered her nose. "Something smells awful in here!" she couldn't help but say. Mythic didn't seem to pay much attention. "Squire Mythic." Misty said again, slightly louder. That's when he noticed her. "Hey Misty." he said. Misty stepped over a water bottle as she said, "King Sombra sent me up with this soup and tea so that it could-" She stopped as she just looked at him. He was a complete and total wreck. She placed the tray on the dresser as she went over to him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Never better." he replied. Misty raised a brow as she placed her hoof to his forehead. "Misty," he said moving away, "You'll break my chain of, ow!" He rubbed his horn as she replied, "Mythic you have a fever! You need to rest." "Its fine." he shrugged off, "Thanks for the cereal."

Misty turned to leave, walking to the door. Reaching the door frame she stopped. This wasn't right, even if it was for a good cause. "Be more confident," she said to herself. Whipping back around, she went to the desk and shut his books. "Misty, what was that for?" he said. She went to the window and opened it as she turned around to face him. "You are a wreck!" she said. Mythic blinked back at her, this was not like the pegasus. "What?" he said. Misty drew in a deep breath as she said, "This-This is ridiculous Mythic. You need to stop." Mythic narrowed his gaze saying, "Stop what? Trying to get back the one I love?" "That's not what I mean and you know that," Misty said walking to him, "It's clear that you're sick and staying up, not getting the proper treatments, is not going to help you get any better." "I can't stop, I won't stop." Mythic replied. "But you need to take a break," Misty said, "Let yourself think more clearly." "I am clear." he said turning his back on her. Misty wanted to just leave it at that and not make him upset, but; he needed to hear this. "Mythic, as your friend, I'm advising you to take a break." she said walking to him. "A friend wouldn't tell another to stop their hard work." he argued. "But a good friend wouldn't let there friend overwork themselves." Misty argued back.

"I'm trying to help you." Misty went on, "What would Light think if she saw you like this?" That hit a nerve. "Don't you dare bring her into this like that." he said looking at her. "What are you talking about? This is the cause of it! It's about her, it's _all _about her!" Misty said in disbelief. "Oh I get what's going on." he said turning to her, "You're hoping we won't find a way to bring her back!" "Why in Equestria would I wish that?" Misty said offended, "Mythic, listen to yourself! You can't even function right." "I can manage perfectly on my own!" Mythic said. "Not by the looks of it!" Misty shouted as she held the picture of him and Light. "Well you know what Misty, what would you know? You of all ponies trying to give me advice? You're just a coward little girl!" Mythic snapped, "If you weren't so clumsy and skittish, maybe you would be able to get to your goals!" Misty let out a tiny gasp as she could feel her eyes water up a little. She scowled as she slid the picture across the floor as it stopped in front of Mythic's hooves. As she went out the door, she turned to look back at Mythic. "You need to open your eyes Mythic," she said, "And really consider what's important, right _now_. If not you might lose everything you've ever worked for or loved."

The door slammed as Mythic stared at the door. He was huffing a little bit as he looked down at the picture. His tone softened a bit as he caught a bit of his reflection. Steaming with anger, his face was red, bags under his eyes, and his mane all out of place. Slowly he picked up the picture as he softly placed it back on the dresser. He was still staring at it as he slowly put a hoof to his cheek. His mind was still whirling and maybe he felt a little unfocused, but; that's when he finally admitted, "I look like a wreck." As soon as he uttered those words, that's when he realized how sick he really felt. His gaze fell over on the soup and tea. On the platter, a little napkin was folded into a flower. Picking it up he sniffed it a little as he let out a painful sigh. "What have I done?" he asked aloud.

* * *

"I can't do anything right!" Light said in her room. She threw her clothes off and was now in front of a mirror. "Whether I'm at home or in a whole new world, I'm an uncontrollable magic screw-up wherever I go!" "You know, you could of told me you were helping in today's Festival instead of leaving me in the library." came a voice. Light turned to see Light Rays standing in her doorway. She groaned in her hoof saying, "Oh man, another thing I screwed up in." "Are you okay?" he asked stepping in. "No, I'm not." she said, "I haven't been okay since I stepped hoof here!" Rays look softened, "If it makes things any better, you didn't ruin the sunset." Light looked back at him. "You noticed?" "Well to be fair everyone noticed, but; in a good way." Ray said.

Light turned her head saying, "It doesn't matter if it was good or not, it's not what I was _supposed _to do." "Princess Luna was impressed," he said, "After you teleported, everyone started cheering." Light scoffed. "Come on Light," he said to her, "It's not that bad." "Not that bad? _Not _that bad?" Light said in disbelief, "Try being in my hooves and say that again." "Light there's no need to-" he started not wanting to upset her more. "You have no idea how much pressure I have right now." she said, "I think maybe I'm doing alright and then as soon as I'm given a chance, I blow it!" "Listen it can be very nerve racking with pressure like that and cause magic to go a little out of whack." he said. Light let out a small gasp as a spark of anger was inflamed. "What do you know about screwed up magic?" she said defensively. "I didn't say screwed up." Ray said, "You need to calm down." "Calm down?" Light repeated, "I'm not on some "vacation" here. I have responsibilities back at home and being here is doing nothing for me!" "I know how it feels to be trapped away from loved ones but you don't need to go getting angry for it." Ray said, his gaze narrowing. "Don't go making this about you," Light retorted, "_I'm _the one trapped here!" "Well if it's so horrible here than why don't you go someplace else?" Ray replied. "Believe me, I would _love _to be anywhere else but here!" Light fought back. "You know for a Princess, you're pretty ungrateful." Rays couldn't help but grumble. "Ungrateful," Light said offended, "How would you like to be trapped away with no family or friends to talk too?" Ray felt his heart hurt for a second looking down. Looking back up, he replied, "So my friendship isn't enough for you?" Light pinned her ears back as she went to him saying, "It's not about you Mythic!"

"Mythic?" he said confused. Light blinked back, realizing what she said. "Light, I meant to say Light Rays." she said slowly. Rays shook his head slightly before turning away from her. As he got to the door frame he said, "You know we're doing everything we can, but; you need to consider this: maybe it's not all about _you _and consider other ponies around you." Walking out, the unicorn shut the door on the Princess. Light stood there with an angry gaze. That's when she caught her reflection in the window. Her gaze rested upon herself. She then proceeded to look around the room. A nice bed, fluffy pillows, stacked books, and even a nice mural on the wall. She picked up the clothes on the floor as she held them to her chest. While it might not have been home, it _was _a place where she was welcomed and cared for. "Wow, I am ungrateful." she said finally feeling tears come up to her eyes.

* * *

_**Oh dear, more fighting. Hopefully things ease up.**_


	7. Comfort

Mythic walked through a garden. It wasn't Canterlot gardens, but; it seemed so familiar. Beautiful plants, trees, bushes full of flowers, and more plant life filled the garden. He walked down a path way trying to find a way out of there. Each time he came close into finding an exit, more pathways would unveil. He felt worry claw at him as he continued to search for a way out of there. Maybe if he called out, someone would hear him. "Hello," he called aloud, "Can anyone hear me?" "Mythic," came a muffled reply. "Yes! I'm here!" he replied. Mythic rushed towards the sound of the reply. Soon he saw figures ahead of him as he picked up the pace. But the closer he got to the figures, the farther they appeared.

Just as he felt like he was about to reach the figures, something wrapped around his hooves. He tripped as he fell to the ground. Looking behind him he spotted a shadowy figure in the form of a unicorn. Darting his eyes he charged his magic. Just as he was about to shoot his magic at the figure, the shadow form melted into King Sombra. Mythic eyes widened as he stopped abruptly. "King Sombra," Mythic said in shock, "What are you doing?" The King looked at him, his eyes flashing pure green. "If only I had appointed another Squire" came his voice, "Then maybe Light would still be here." "W-What?" Mythic said. King Sombra used his magic to grab ahold of him and toss him away. Waving his hooves in the air, he was about to make an impact when something had caught him. He was in a magic aurora as he looked behind him to now see another shadow form come forward and shift into Aurora and Melissa. "You did this to her," Aurora said as her pink eyes flashed, "And now I'll never see her again!" Melissa just gave a hard stare that made Mythic feel as if they had physically hit him in the chest. Soon Aurora dropped him as Mythic falling from a now huge hight. Hitting the ground, he rubbed his head before he saw someone standing in front of him. Looking up his mother stood, her blue eyes standing out. "You disappoint me," she said, "To think I did a better job of turning over a new leaf." "Mom!" he started before he felt his tail getting pulled back. He was flipped in the air before he landed on his back. Looking up he saw turquoise eyes meet his. "If you care for her so much, then why did you let her go?" Misty said to him, "If you weren't so selfish, you might not have lost her and everything else that matters." Mythic felt pain in his chest, every hurtful action he said to her that night. "Misty I-" he began before she reached down and grabbed him. Mythic was caught off guard when the little pegasus lifted him into the air and tossed him as high as she could into the air. Mythic stopped in mid-air as he opened his eyes. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked back at Light. Her gaze was narrow as he purple eyes stared back into his terrified eyes. "Breezie," he started. "You will call me Princess Light Breeze!" Light shouted, it was as if she were using the times of old Canterlot voice. Mythic looked back wide-eyed as she continued, "If you really loved me then you would have held on and found a way to save me." She flew down to the ground, landing with a large thud while bringing Mythic down with her. "But then again," she said, "Are you _really _trying to find a way back? I know you and you would have found a way to get me back here by now." She pulled him close so that they were eye to eye. "You don't love me and that's okay because I never loved you!" she said, "I hope you can live with yourself knowing you had the chance to save me but completely blew it!" Mythic could feel tears run down his cheek as the weight of guilt crushed him. He had broken the mare he loved as the events of their fight kept re-surfacing to his mind and replaying. "It's time I give you what you deserve." Her horn glowed a brighter shade of her aurora as Mythic's eyes widened as the magic holding him slowly started turning into crystals. She was going to imprison him in crystals! "Light! Let me fix this!" he called. "That's all you care about," came Misty as she stepped behind form Light's side. Soon everyone came out from behind Light's back as they all stared back at him. Mythic eyes were wide as all of them said, "That's the only thing you care about." The crystals had just reached his neck as he struggled a bit. It covered over his face. Just before his eyes were covered, he took one last look at the group of ponies. Light and Misty's eyes stood out before he was completely covered in the crystal.

Immediately his eyes opened as he sat up. He panted looking around him. He was back in his room. Looking to his side he saw a tray with oatmeal, milk, and a piece of toast. Beside there were a few medicine tablets. Slowly he reached his hoof to his heart. It was still racing slightly from his dream. _More like nightmare _he thought. The door knob jiggled before opening. Radiant's face poked in as she looked towards Mythic. Seeing that he was awake, she smiled as she went over to his side. "Oh you're awake!" she said in relief. Mythic smiled slightly hugging her back. "What happened?" he asked. Pulling back she replied, "The doctor's said you had magic over-burn on top of a fever. You were out for three days. You did wake up a few times but you were too drowsy to even think or get out of bed." "Wow," he said, putting a hoof to his head, "I guess I was really sick." Putting a hoof over his forehead she said, "It looks like your fever has gone down gradually but is best that you finish the rest of the medicine." Kissing the top of his forehead she walked towards the door saying, "And don't worry about King Sombra or your duties. Everything has been fine and flowing well." She hesitated a moment before saying, "And while you were resting, we've found a few great leads that's getting us closer to opening the right portal to where Light is."

She walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Mythic looked after her before slowly looking down. He looked over to his old bear, Jake before picking it up. "Jake," he started slowly, "I don't know what to do anymore." Hugging it slightly he continued, "I feel bad for everything I did. To Light to Misty." The bear leaned forward slightly as Mythic sighed. He looked over to his dresser to look at the picture of him and Light. Next to it was the napkin version of Light. Reaching over he carefully picked up the napkin pony as he held it in front of him. Although his dream wasn't real, the weight of guilt and regret did claw at him. Taking a deep breath he placed the napkin down as he stepped out of bed. He took his medicine and ate his oatmeal. As he finished up his food, he fixed himself up a little. He hasn't been the best for the past few months, and while he wasn't able to apologize to Light, he still had the chance to make things right with someone else.

* * *

Light looked out the window. It was late night hours as her gaze looked out across the sky. She couldn't sleep. How could she? A few days had gone by since she had the argument with Light Rays. After that he rarely spoke to her more than he needed too. _The only friend you got here and you blow it! _She had said to herself. Her ears flicked when she heard her door creak. Turning her head slightly she looked to see who was coming in. There was no one there until she noticed something. It looked like a shadow of a pony, a unicorn. The atmosphere felt off as the shadow went away. "Hey," she said slowly. Walking out the door she looked down the hallway. The shadow was at the end of the hall before running around the corner. "Hey wait a minute!" she called running after it.

Rushing down the stairs she scanned the area to see where the shadow had gone. She spotted it once more as it went through a door. Smiling she went to the door as she opened it. Stepping through she realized that the floor beneath her was missing and instead a deep abyss. She fell as she tried to open her wings to fly, but; something was keeping her from opening them. "Someone help!" she called as she fell deeper. Soon she landed on the ground. She groaned as she heard, "Why should we?" Light looked up to see the Mirror version of Luna looking down at her. Her eyes shimmered as she said, "We give you someplace to sleep, food, entertainment even, and it's still not enough." "Princess Luna?" she said in slight shock. "I can't believe _your _the daughter of a beloved King." Miror Luna said as she went through a door. As it closed a gush of wind came rushing by as Light got blown away. She tumbled before hitting something. Looking up her eyes widen saying, "Mom?" Her mother had a haunting glare as she said, "I'm gone for a short while and you seem to mess up more than I ever did in my lifetime, and I'm centuries old!" "Mom I-" Light started, feeling like a little filly again as she stood up and try and reach out to her mother. But Celestia took a step back saying, "Mom? A Queen must always keep her post, anytime anywhere. But what would you know about being Queen when you're a terrible Princess." Light felt her heart crack as her mother turned her back on her saying, "You'll never be a good Queen." She wanted to run after her but her hooves appeared to be stuck in place. Her surroundings changed as she was now inside the main thrown room. Looking down she noticed she was in royal attire as a snicker came behind her saying, "Princess? She's no Princess." Light looked to see Light Rays standing from afar as Light felt a lump in her throat. He was in the shadows as he said, "What was it you said, wings and a horn doesn't make you a Princess? Well, character too and yours sucks." Light looked back at him surprised as he continued, "We were never friends. How could I be friends with a bratty, ungrateful, pitiful Princess?" It felt like he struck her in the chest with his magic as she felt guilt creeping over her. "Light please-" she began before he turned to her and gave her a push. It must have been pretty hard because she rolled back before hitting a wall. Suddenly she was in an alleyway. A hoof stepped into a puddle as Light looked out meet the pony's gaze. Her eyes widened to see Mythic standing there with an angry gaze, his blue eyes glowing. "Mythic-" she started. "So now I'm important?" he said, "When it's convenient for you, huh? Not anymore." He circled as he went on, "Truth be told, _your majesty_, I'm glad that you're trapped here. Finally a vacation away from _you_." Light looked down slightly as she started to say, "Look you have every-" "You really think I'm going to listen to some pathetic apology from an uncontrolled alicorn?" he laughed, "You know, maybe you _were _right about one thing, you _do _ruin _everything_." He stopped in front of her as Light had her head down. He tilted her chin to see tears streaming down her eyes. She was about to say something as he said, "My mother did a good job in training me on how to keep up an act and let me tell you, acting like I love you has been one heck of a show, but; it's time for this act to end." He took a step back as ponies appeared behind him. She looked at them all as she said, "Please let me make this up." "So that you can complain about everything else, you ungrateful fool!" Light Ray said. "You say you have a hard position, so many responsibilities, and how you have no one?" Mythic's harsh voice came. "Well now you don't have to worry no more." they all said. Light looked around to see nothing but the long alleyway. Looking into a puddle, her mane was all tangled up, dirt all over her, and hunger pricking at her belly. She looked from side to side as she realized what had happened. She continued to cry as she said, "Now I really am alone."

Light felt something poking at her. Looking up slightly she saw a little bird standing there. "What?" she whispered. She lifted her head to see the sun beginning to rise. A chorus of birds were singing as she looked behind her. She was back in her room. She placed a hoof to her cheek as she turned to look back outside. A cool wind past by as she felt a course of inspiration. While she was unsure why Princess Luna didn't stop her nightmare, it's a good thing she didn't because it made her see things in a different light. Going out the door she appointed it to herself to make things right while she was there and while she wasn't able to see Mythic, there was someone she could see right now that she knew she owed a few apologies too.

* * *

"What?" Mythic said. Salty Pearl stood there stirring a pot. "I haven't seen the fly in a couple of days." she said simply, "I guess King Sombra finally realized his mistake." Mythic pinned his ears back as he said, "Yeah, I think he did make a mistake. Making you head chef." The chef did not hear as she said, "Well I must finish up tonight's main course. Until then Squire Mythic." He rolled his eyes as he went out of the room. What could have happened to her? That's when he spotted King Sombra up ahead. Sombra looked slightly to the side to spot Mythic. He broke into a grin as he said, "Mythic!" Going over to him, he said, "You're looking a lot better lad." "Yeah, I guess you were right about needing rest." Mythic said. Sombra turned to his two officials with him as he said, "We'll cover the rest later." They nodded as they walked off. Sombra indicated Mythic to follow him as they went to the mirror room. "While you were resting I looked at a few of the spells you were trying," Sombra said, "See whatever happened with Light going through the portal caused the original spell to open the portal to malfunction, thus, needing to find a counterspell." Sombra picked up a few scrolls as he showed them to Mythic. "If we could just find the right counterspell formula, I think we'll be able to find the right portal back to my original home." Mythic picked up the scroll as his eyes shimmered. "This is fantastic!" he said. There was a pause for a few moments as Mythic started thinking. "King Sombra," he said, "I'll come back to this in a few hours, I'm still getting over this sickness." Sombra smiled as he bowed slightly, "I thought you might have said that and I understand. You know it's okay to take a break sometimes." "I know now," he smiled. Before he walked out the room Mythic added, "Um King Sombra, do you know what happened to Misty?" "The cook trainee?" he replied, "She went home to visit her parents here in Canterlot." "Okay." he said as he walked out the room. As Mythic closed the door he went to go find his way outside to start his search for Misty.

* * *

Light looked all around the castle, but she couldn't find Light Rays. Where could he have gone? She had to make things right. What if he was purposely trying to stay away from her? Light shook her head as she continued her search. She made her way outside to see if he was outside training. That's when she caught sight of some glowing. Curious she followed as more statues started to appear. Turning the corner she saw Mirror Luna and Discord in front of the Discord statue. "What do you mean you can't use your powers to travel to alternate worlds?" Luna asked. "Lulu," the Mirror Discord said, "It's not that simple. Do you _know _how risky that is?" "It doesn't seem to be a problem when it comes to your personal uses." Luna argued. "Which I do for the greater good," Discord started, "For I am the one the only-" He ripped his fur to reveal a hero costume as he said triumphantly, "Captain Goody Two Shoes! Defender of the good ponies and creatures of this land from evil doers." Music played as his cape flowed in the wind. Light giggled slightly as Luna said, "Are you done?" He nodded as she continued, "Okay but what about when you helped us all those long years ago? When we were all in our youth." "That was before the whole world colliding thing," Discord explained, "You know we can't risk something like that again _and _with our little "friend" that brought her here in the first place!" "She's so homesick," Luna said looking away, "And I know I would be too." Discord placed a supportive hand to her shoulder. "Look if there's any chance we could safely open up this portal, it's to find the culprit who managed to keep it locked in the first place. We find him, we find our answers." The Discord of this universe seems _a lot _more careful and responsible compared to the one back home. It was kind of unsettling, in a way. That was besides the point, if they could find the pony who was responsible for all the chaos that started in the first place, she could finally get back home! But then again...Light turned away as she walked away from the scene. She had an apology to give and while she couldn't find him, this gave her an idea for the perfect apology.

* * *

Mythic sighed. He spent the whole day trying to look for Misty but no luck. He walked through the garden as he headed for the entrance to the castle. Opening the door, he just decided to go to bed. When she comes back, he would apologize to her. That didn't help with the nagging feeling that he still had on what he did to her in the first place. As he made his way up the stairs he made a mental note to take his medicine when he gets to his room. Just as he was about to reach his room, he noticed glowing down the hall. He realized it was the mirror room. Maybe Sombra was working on that counterspell? "I did say I'd give it a try." Mythic said thoughtfully.

Walking down to the room he heard grunts and pants. "Come on, work, work!" came a voice. Mythic stopped. That wasn't Sombra's voice, it was a female and it wasn't his mother. Darting his eyes he quietly reached the entrance. "Who goes there!" he said stepping into the door frame. His eyes met with a surprising pair of eyes as she looked back in shock. Mythic dropped the stance as he said, "Misty Glow?" "S-Squire Mythic!" she gulped, "I didn't realize you were up!" Mythic looked past her to see a strange thing next to her as he stepped in. "What is that?" he said slowly. "Its-" Misty started before gulping under Mythic serious stare. She avoided eye contact as she said quickly, "I was trying to find a way to open up the portal!" Mythic stopped as he looked at her. She found the courage to open her eyes again to see Mythic just standing there. "My-my mom's a mechanic, she specializes in new transportational methods." she started. Mythic walked past her to pick up the little gadget. "I thought maybe she could make a device that opens any doors which in this case would be a mirror portal." Misty said. He stood there as Misty finally looked at him. His back was turned to her.

"I'm sorry," she began again, "I'm the worst pony to be tampering with these types of things." "Sorry?" he repeated. He turned to her with misty eyes as he said, "If anyone's sorry, it's me." Misty blinked back at him, not expecting that answer. Mythic sat down as he said, "I've been so obsessed with bringing back Light that it was starting to become unhealthy. While this is important, I shouldn't be getting over-worked on this." Misty slowly went over to his side as he continued, "I was selfish, mean, and I said things to you that made you upset." Her eyes shimmered as he said, "Misty, you've been a good friend to me and I haven't been so great at it." He looked to her as he said, "I want you to know that I really am sorry and I didn't mean what I said. If anything, you're one of the most thoughtful ponies I know and prefer to give happiness to others than yourself and I know that one day you'll get to your dreams of being a great cook." "You mean it?" she said softly. "Well yeah," Mythic said, "I spent all day trying to find you to tell you I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Misty couldn't help it as she leaned forward and hugged him. Mythic was caught off guard a bit but slowly returned the hug, a warm smile spreading across his face. They pulled back as the two smiled at each other.

"You know this gadget your mom made isn't half bad." Mythic said. "She's pretty good at what she does." Misty said, "But I can't seem to figure it out, even with the instructions!" That's when Mythic noticed the instructions. He looked at the formulas and steps as his gears started turning. "Wait a minute," he said. He went to the desk to grab the prints that Sombra showed him earlier. Holding it beside Misty's instructions, he started piecing things together. "Misty," he started, "I think I just found a way to open the right portal!" "Really?" she said going to his side to look at the two writings, "Try it!" Mythic hesitated for a moment. He might finally be able to open this portal and bring Light home! Then he looked over at Misty as she was looking at the scrolls he was holding. His heart skipped a beat as he could feel his cheeks warm slightly. Gulping he turned to go put the papers back on the table. "Mythic?" she said with a tilt of the head. "You know," he said, "I'm still getting over this sickness and I kind of have a sweet tooth. You know any sweet recipes?" Misty couldn't help but keep back her blush as she said, "I may know one or ten but what about the portal?" "Well, a good friend of mine told me it's okay to take a break from time to time." Mythic said rubbing the back of his head. Misty tried to contain the butterflies swarming her stomach as the two ponies walked out the room together, side by side.

* * *

"Why is this so hard?" she said aloud. She had a chef's hat on as flour were on patches of her face. She stirred a bowl as some of it splashed out her nose. Licking it she gagged saying, "That's definitely not how frosting is supposed to taste like." She heard the oven beeps as she went to it and carefully took it out of the oven. She smiled at her creation. "Pinkie Pie would be proud." Light smiled. "Don't you mean Maud? She's the real party taster when it comes to these things." Light quickly turned around as she saw Light Rays in the doorway. "Light Rays!" she gulped. A couple of seconds went by as Light tried to find words. "Where uh where were you?" "I was out on a field mission today." he said, "What are you doing?" "Well uh it's not quite ready." she said rubbing her hooves together, "Give me a second." She went to the fridge and lucky for her, there was frosting. She used her magic to use the frosting and decorate her treat. When she was done she turned to him as she said, "Ta-da!" Light Rays looked down to see Light offering him a cupcake. He looked back at her with a questioning look. Her smile faded as she said, "Look, my actions from the other night was uncalled for. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." She places the cupcake down saying, "Truth is, I've been ungrateful recently. I shouldn't have excuses for my actions and all I can do is try and make things right because in reality you guys really didn't have to take me in." She started tearing up as she said, "And you don't have to forgive me because I was a horrible friend and I was dumb to pick out an argument when there didn't need to be." Taking in a breath she took off the chef hat saying, "But for what it's worth, I appreciate all that you guys have done for me. Rays, I don't think I could go through this without you and just know that you were right! I am ungrateful. I'm sorry."

It was silent for a few moments. Light opened her eyes to see Rays wasn't in the door frame anymore. She looked down sadly. That's when she heard munching. Looking beside her she saw Light Rays eating her apology cupcake. "You know," he said, "A simple sorry would have been alright with me." Light chuckled a little as he turned to her. He smiled warmly at her as he said, "Don't cry." She turned to him as she straightened up a bit. "You got something-" he began as he placed his hoof on her cheek to wipe some flour off. Light felt her heartbeat a little bit faster as she said, "Looks like you enjoyed my cupcake." She reached forward to wipe some frosting on his cheek as the two started laughing a bit. They stopped as the two exchanged a meaningful hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back. "Oh right," Light said, "I just remembered, Princess Luna might have found a way to get you back home." She must have told Light Rays and they didn't know that she overheard the conversation. And while hearing the news from Ray did get her excited, she did a quick look at her surroundings. While it wasn't home, it felt nice. She looked back at Ray as she couldn't help but smile up at him. "If I'm honest," she said, feeling her cheeks warm up, "I'm happy right now, right here." Ray smiled down at her as he said getting up, "I guess we should be off to sleep." "Yeah," she said, "We should." He held out his hoof to her as Light looked back at it. Slowly she put her hoof into his as he carefully brought her up and with that, the two ponies walked out, Light's hoof still being guided by Rays hoof.

* * *

**_o_O_**


	8. Reunited

Light slowly stirred awake. She stretched out in bed as she slipped from the covers. Smiling she went to the window and opened it. Taking in a deep breath her smile widened. Today was going to be a good day. She brushed out her hair, used a spell to place it into a bun, and washed off a bit before heading down for breakfast. Luna sat there at the table, joined by Light Rays. Light sat next to him as Luna said, "I'm glad you could join us for breakfast Knight Rays." "It is an honor to be here." he said with a bow. "And Princess Light, how are you?" Luna asked. "I'm doing great actually," Light smiled as she looked next to Rays. "I'm glad we could provide a sufficient setting while you're here." Luna said. "You guys have really done above and beyond anyone could ask for." Light said. "Oh Princess Light," Luna smiled. "I mean it and I really appreciate all that your doing." Light said sincerely. Luna touched her heart as she said, "It makes me happy to know you feel that way." As breakfast came out, the ponies began to eat.

When they finished up, Luna got up from the table saying, "Well I have a few things to handle today, would it be too much to ask if you would accompany me Princess?" Before Light replied, Rays cut in saying, "Actually Princess Light was telling me she had something to do today with magic studies." Light gave a questioning look to Rays as Luna replied, "Well, I'm glad you feel at home while you're here." Light couldn't help but smile when she said that, home. "Until then, I will see you later, Princess Light." Luna said as she turned to leave. The doors closed behind her as Light turned to Rays. "What?" he said innocently. "I don't have anything planned today," Light said folding her hooves, "Why did you lie?" "Now technically speaking," Rays said, "There is a plan for you today, I just didn't say it was _your _plan." Light tilted her head as she got up from the table. "What do you say Princess," he said, turning to her, "Care to join me today?" "Join you in what?" Light asked with a brow raised. "That's for me to know and you to find out." he winked. Light held a serious expression before chuckling slightly. "Okay Knight Rays, lead the way." As the two ponies walked out the room together, a figure lurking from behind a pillar. The figure smirked as it flashed away from sight.

* * *

Sombra walked down the hallway holding a list to his face. He was going through the list when he heard something. He turned his head slightly before looking back to his list. Not even a few seconds pass by before he heard giggling again. Lowering his list he looked behind him. A door was cracked open. Closing his scroll he walked over to the door. Opening it he found Misty sitting at the table. Mythic sat at the other end as he struggled. He was holding some napkins as he kept crumpling them up. "How do you make this look so easy?" he asked, fiddling with the napkin. Misty giggled saying, "Well, it's a great hobby of mine. It does get irritating though." "It seems you're looking much better now, hm Mythic?" Mythic jumped out of his skin to turn and face King Sombra. "King Sombra," he said getting up, "I uh-yes I'm feeling much healthier than before." Sombra smiled as he said, "I'm going to be off to Canterlot today to do a few things on my list. Now that you're all better, I need you to meet Aurora down in the library. She'll give you the rest of the details." Mythic bowed saying, "Of course King Sombra." King Sombra turned away as he walked back out of the room. After a few moments Misty started laughing. Mythic turned to her saying, "What's so funny?" "Nothing," she giggled, "It's just pretty cute to see you all flustered and "serious" when King Sombra steps in the room." "What?" he said rolling his eyes, "What are you talking about?" "Greetings King Sombra." Misty said with a bow of her head. Mythic quickly turned saying, "I'm going to meet Aurora right now your majesty." But when he went to the door, no one was there. He scowled before turning to Misty who was laughing. "Very funny," he said. "Hilarious." she replied. He couldn't help but smile at the sweet pegasus as he said, "Well let me go to Aurora now so that the real King doesn't have to come back and tell me again."

Just before he walked out Misty said, "Mythic, after that do you want to-" Mythic looked back at her as she tried to find words. He smiled saying, "After we could both share a lemonade." As he walked out the door, Misty felt her face fume with blush. But her heart fluttered in an uncertain way as she said, "I was going to say do you want to go try if that spell works on opening the mirror." Misty got up from the table as she walked towards the door. Before walking out she looked on the wall to see portraits of the royal family. Her eyes set on Princess Light as the painting seem to look back. Misty couldn't help but feel bad for the Princess. It's been months now. _I'll surprise him by starting to tinker with it again! _She said to herself thoughtfully as her cheeks warmed at the thought of the Squire.

* * *

Aurora held two spells to her face. "Hmm." she said. "Mythic which comes first, Advanced Levitation Spells or Teleportation Spells?" "Advanced Levitation." came his reply. Putting them in order she placed them aside. Mythic looked through the box of spells as he pulled a few out. He scanned through them until he took a double take on one of them. Pulling it forward he said, "Raining Jelly Beans Spell?" Aurora's ears perked at the name as she looked up. "Raining Jelly Beans Spell." she repeated. "Is this a real spell?" he said in almost disbelief. "Let me see!" Aurora said. Mythic handed the spell off to Aurora as she scanned through it. Her sparkly eyes shimmered more as she said, "Oh my gosh, it is!" "What is Aurora?" Mythic said. Aurora giggled as she held the spell to her chest, "When Light and I were little fillies, we made our own spells to pass the time in the castle. There were lots of trials and errors but this spell is one of the first spells that was a success!" It felt like something heavy was put on Mythics back at the mention of Light's name. "I wonder if these spells still work." Aurora continued as she read the spell, "Colorful Shimmering Fun Sized Jelly Bean Shower!"

As soon as she recited those words, a magical ball went into the air. It reached the top of the library before it bursting into thousands of jelly beans. Jelly bean fell from the air as Aurora opened her mouth to catch a few jelly beans in her mouth. "I can't believe it still works!" Aurora said munching on the candy, "This brings back great memories!" Mythic had his hoof out as a few jelly beans piled in his hoof. He sighed bittersweetly, feeling that weight get a lot more heavy. A hoof rested on his shoulder as he looked to see Aurora. "We're getting closer to getting her back," she reassured him, "I know it." Mythic stared at her before turning his head softly saying, "What if she doesn't want to see me?" Aurora looked back at him shocked. "Of course she wants to see you! Why would you doubt that?" "I don't know," he started, "Maybe it's just me getting anxious seeing her after all this time and well, before this happened, we weren't on the best of terms." "Mythic," Aurora said, "I know it's not normal for the two of you to fight, but; it happens. One thing I know for sure is once your reunited, you'll both be overwhelmed!" Mythic smiled slightly saying, "Thanks Aurora." As they continued sorting spells, Mythic couldn't help but shake off that feeling looming over his conflicted heart.

* * *

"Ray, I'm not so sure about this." Light said uneasy. The two ponies were in Ponyville, they were having some sort of music festival. There was a dance contest that Ray had signed them up for. "I thought you told me you liked to dance." he said next to her. "I do! But for competition? I think I might get cold hooves." Light admitted. "Then don't think of it as a competition," he said, "Think of it as a freestyle. Dancing with me, your friend." Light looked up at him as her eyes shimmered a bit. Smiling she said, "Okay, let's do this." A snicker could be heard from just a few ways from Light and Rays. They turned to see two ponies next to one another. One was a unicorn mare who had a brilliant white fur coat with blue and purple hair while the stallion next to her was a green stallion with a brown mane and a goatee. She made her way over to Rays as Ray held an unpleasant expression. "Well well well, if it isn't Light Rays!" she greeted, "It's been so long hasn't it my little lighting beetle?" "Gemma Streak, what a surprise to see you here." he replied. "Now Light, after all those years, I'm shocked at you!" she said, "You know I just _adore _dancing." "And winning." he muttered under his breath. "Who's your little friend here?" she said referring to Light. "I'm Light Breeze." she replied, not wanting to go through the "she's a Princess from another world" thing to some stranger. "How funny, you both have the same name!" she cheered, "It's as if it's a perfect match!" "What?" they both said. "Well allow me to introduce _Prince _Jeremiah Ramsbottom Worthington, the third." she said pulling the stallion closer. "Hello Rays," he said before turning to Light with a sly grin saying, "And _hello _to you Light Breeze." "You've got to be kidding me, this again?" she said to herself. "So you two have entered the contest, eh? Well I guess the important thing is to have fun, am I right?" "Well yeah," Rays said slowly. "But of course if you want to be a winner, you have to strive to be one. So, no offense or anything, but; it's best you just let us take lead." she said before leaning towards Ray saying, "Unless you'd like to switch partners?" Light gulped as she looked at Jeremiah. Alternate world or not, he was the same disgusting stallion all around. "No!" both Light and Rays said at the same time. They looked at each other before Ray said, "What I mean is that we'll be fine."

The mare huffed as the announcer voice boomed, "Alright all you party ponies. It's time for the dance off segment so all you competitors grab your partner and meet at the floor." Gemma huffed before smiling, "Well I guess we'll see you on the dance floor." She turned away as she "subtly" flicked her tail under Rays chin. He shuddered from cringe as the two unicorns walked away. "I'm taking you two know each other?" Light said after a moment. He sighed, "Ex classy Canterlot-move-to-Hoofland girlfriend." "Good choice in the ex part." Light couldn't help but say. He shook his head saying, "I wouldn't pay too much attention to them, we're here to have fun." He offered his hoof as she said, "Yeah, to have fun."

"Now last team dancing wins. Ready. Set. Go!" The ponies all started dancing to the beat of the music. Light and Rays laughed before Gemma "bumped" into Light. Rays caught her in time as they both shot a glare at the unicorns. They taunted them as Light said, "It's on." Rays was caught off guard when Light took the lead as he did his best to catch on and eventually be in sync with her. Gemma growled before her and Jeremiah started to dance more eloquently. As more groups got eliminated, Gemma, Jeremiah, Light, and Rays were neck and neck at each other. Soon it came to the final showdown as they were the last ponies standing. Light leaned back only for Rays to catch her as he twirled her around. Jeremiah lifted Gemma in the air as he twirled her. With each move they did, Light felt more and more free. It wasn't until Rays lifted her in the air when suddenly a memory came to mind. The move they were doing Light had done before, but; with Mythic. Light suddenly felt a bad feeling loom over her shoulders as she lost focus. Losing focus caused both of them to trip over themselves as they tumbled to the floor.

"It looks like we have a winner!" The ponies cheered as Light got up to her hooves. As the medals were being handed out, Rays went beside Light. He was going to say something before Gemma walked back to them. "Too bad," she said, "Looks like I would have been the best partner after all!" As she walked away, Jeremiah went beside Light as he slipped a little note to her. She looked down to see he wrote down something followed by picture of himself. Looking back at him he winked as he said, "Write me." Light gagged before swiftly teleporting the paper away into a nearby trash bin. "I wouldn't worry about what Gemma said," Rays said pulling her away from her thoughts, "Because for what it was worth, I think you were pretty amazing out there." Light pushed some hair back saying, "Thank you." After a moment Light felt that same shadow loom over her as she turned to say, "Let's-let's head back to Canterlot." "Okay." Ray said taking lead. As she followed Rays, Light couldn't get that dance out of her head.

* * *

Mythic couldn't help feel like something was weighing him down. From what happened with Misty to what Aurora said, it was starting to eat at him a little. He took a sip of his lemonade as he put it back down. Misty hadn't come down to drink lemonade with him yet. What took her so long? Maybe she was busy with something else. His mind was buzzing as he thought maybe he might still be a little sick. Sighing he pushed his chair out as he got up from the table. There were still maybe one or two tabs left to his medicine in his room, he was going to go take it.

Tracking up the stairs he made his way to his room. That's when he heard a yelp around the corner. He walked down the hallway and around the corner. The door to the mirror room was open and a bright light was coming from the room. He heard another yelp and this time he recognized it. "Misty!" he said aloud rushing towards the room. Getting to the door frame he saw Misty low to the floor, trying to grip the floor. Behind her, the mirror was glowing and sucking everything into it. Misty had her eyes shut as she was slowly inching towards the mirror. "Misty!" Mythic said. She opened her eyes to look and say, "Mythic!" He stepped in saying, "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything!" she replied, "I was going to try your theory when the mirror starting acting funny. I thought maybe Light found a way to open it on the other end but something must have gone wrong and now I'm being sucked in!" Mythic looked around the room as he saw things flying everywhere from papers to books. He saw the prints to the original about to fly out a window before he grabbed it just in time with his magic. On the desk he was sure to also grab the instructions to Misty mom's gadget with a few other supplies. Putting them into a bag he walked further in as he shunned his eyes from the light. Misty was getting closer to the portal. She looked back with fear in her eyes. "I'm scared!" she said. "Come on Misty, just reach." he said holding out his hoof. She hesitated before slowly reaching her hoof out to him. They were so close as the portal suddenly gave another strong current, tugging Misty closer. "Mythic!" she peeped. Mythic eyes shimmered as he said, "No, not again!" He leaped forward to grab ahold of Misty's hoof and pull her to his side. She clung onto him as the portal started to slow in suction and glow before going back to normal. After a few moments Misty slowly looked up at Mythic. He looked down at her before they hugged once more. "Thank you." she whispered. Mythic simply held her as he rubbed his hoof at the back of her head, comforting her. "I won't let it happen again." he said to himself. He cleared his throat slightly as the two pulled back. "Let's go and get a few things before coming back here." he said. They had only taken a step before the mirror abruptly glowed again and gave a huge suction motion strong enough to pull both Mythic and Misty through the portal before going back to normal.

* * *

Light and Rays were back at Canterlot and now walking through the garden. They were quiet for most of the time back. Rays looked over at Light saying, "You okay?" "Yeah! Totally!" she replied. He raised a brow saying, "Light, don't lie. Something's clearly bothering you." She avoided his gaze saying, "It's nothing, really." He stopped in front of her as she looked up at him. "It's okay," he said. "Rays honestly it's nothing too-" she drifted before stopping. Rays held a firm look as Light couldn't stop looking into his eyes. His stubbornness, his persistence, and even his stare, it reminded her. She didn't expect to get so emotional until she found tears starting to come from her eyes. He offered his hoof before Light embraced him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments. She sniffed slightly saying, "I miss them so much." Rays hugged her tighter as he said, "I'm s-" "But-" she cut in. Pulling back and looking up at him she smiled slightly, saying, "Being here and exploring this world, in a way, has been the time of my life." She wiped her tears saying, "And you, being here with me through this, it's made things a lot better." Rays slowly put a hoof to her cheek saying, "I'm glad that you think so." She looked away slightly continuing, "And if I'm honest, I wouldn't mind if I had to-"

She drifted off as she caught sight of something. There was a glowing coming a few ways away from them. She moved away from Ray as she took a few steps forward. Rays turned around to see what Light was looking at. "Is that?" he started coming to her side. The glowing got brighter as the two ponies looked at each other. Light didn't hesitate as she teleported them over to the statue. When they arrived, a figure stood there with a hoodie on. There was a machine on the side of the statue as the wall was rippling, the portal was open. Both Light and Rays charged there magic. When they struck, the magic went through the pony. The pony smirked looking slightly back at them. "But how?" Rays said as Light muttered, "It's a hologram." "While I may have been absent, I've still been working." the pony replied. He smiled as he took his device once it was beeping green as he placed it in his coat. Turning to them he said, "Don't think that just because time has gone by, doesn't mean I've forgotten my vow. Oh no, in just a few more days."

He made his run for it as both Light and Rays said, "After him!" They only got a few feet away before Light looked back to see the statue glowing brighter. Light used her wing to shun the bright light as she heard a loud thud. Once it began to die away, Light's eyes adjusted back to normal. Light heard some groaning as Light let out a tiny gasp. Her heart picked up it's beat as she turned back towards the statue. Someone had come through the portal! As she walked closer she heard, "What happened?" "We-we got pulled into the portal." "Do you know where we are?" "Honestly speaking, I'm not sure. We could be _anywhere_." As Light was now beside the statue she heard, "Do you think we're in-" Light didn't hear the rest of the sentence as everything around her froze. It was Misty! She stopped talking as her companion looked at her before turning to see what she was looking at. Everything stopped. Her violet eyes stared back into his blue eyes. Maybe they were just dreaming, or maybe they were just imagining everything. Sure enough, however; this was all real. Mythic and Light just stood there, not saying anything. They were in walking distance away from each other, but they just stood there. Misty walked a few steps forward saying, "Princess Light." "Light!" came Ray's voice. He came to view as he walked to Light. "I almost had him but then I realized you weren't there and I lost him and-" he started before realizing she was frozen in place. "Um Light, what's wrong-" he started before looking ahead of him.

Silence filled the garden. Birds were tweeting as the squirrels were chattering. A couple of minutes pass by. Misty was the first to break the silence as a huge grin went across her face. "We did it!" she said, "We found Princess Light!" She leaped forward as she hugged Light, snapping her from her deep trance. "Ahem," Light said softly as Misty backed off. "Sorry!" she said looking away slightly. "Misty." Light said smiling slightly. "The portal!" Light Rays said as he went to it. He hoped for his hoof to slip through, sadly, it stopped as soon as his hoof touched the wall. "I guess it's shut again." he sighed before growling, "That horrendous fox." He looked back at Light as he said, "Light. Are you okay?" Light blinked a few times as Mythic shook his head. He walked a few steps forward before he was hoof distance from Light. The ponies looked at each other. "Um," they both said. "Your here." Light said. "Yeah, and you too." he replied. The two ponies felt sweat run down the side of their heads as they avoided eye contact with one another. Mythic looked back at her as he reached his hoof out to hug her. Light reached her hoof out to return the hug but it went a little wrong which resulted in an awkward side hug. They pulled back with nervous glances as Light reached her hoof out as Mythic went to meet it in a shake. Misty and Rays looked at one another as they said, "Okay." "Um," Mythic started. "Oh um would you look at that!" Light said, "You're stuck too and it's late." "Yeah and Misty and I sure are tired from that really odd portal traveling thing." Mythic said. "Totally!" Light agreed with a grin. They both went silent again as Rays cleared his throat saying, "Um, I could show you guys back to the castle and take you to our guest rooms." "That sounds great!" Light and Mythic said together. Rays walked ahead as he said, "Alright, let's go then."

They walked down the hallway as Light walked beside Rays and Mythic beside Misty. Misty was looking at Mythic funny as Ray couldn't help but look at Light strangely. Light stopped in front of a room saying, "So do you want to share or-" Misty gulped as she did her best to hide her blush under her mane as Mythic avoided eye contact with a faint blush. Light didn't look their way as she started fiddling with her hair. "I'll be fine with a room for myself." Misty said walking towards the door. She tripped on the rug as she clashed into Rays. Rays chuckled a little as Misty backed off of him, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you!" she said before going into the room and shutting the door. Rays rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Okay, there's another room just a few doors away." As they walked, Light did her best not to think about that whole "share bedroom" bit. Rays stopped saying, "Well this is the room." He walked past Mythic and to Light as he said, "I'll see you all in the morning, I guess." As he turned the corner, Light and Mythic were left alone. They looked back at each other. "Well," Mythic started. "It's great to see you." "I'm glad you were able to come." Light replied. "Yeah, I finally got here." Mythic said. A lump seemed to be stuck in both Light and Mythic throat. "Well then I'll see you in the morning." Mythic said with a nervous grin. "Until then, buddy." she replied. The two chuckled slightly before looking away from each other. "Goodnight!" they both shouted before rushing into their rooms. Aurora _did _say they would be overwhelmed to see one another, but; she didn't say overwhelmed with awkwardness. This is _not _how Light and Mythic thought this day would go.

* * *

**_Could you feel the second degree cringe?_**


	9. Choices

No one got sleep that first night. It felt odd for Light, they were actually here! He finally got through the portal and yet ...Mythic couldn't help but wonder if this is how Light felt her first day trapped in this world. It was a weird feeling being in a world that looked so much like their home. He felt homesick but not at the same time? Morning came before they knew it as the castle was now awake. Ponies walked in and out of the castle as Light went outside. She found Light Rays standing next to a carriage as she went over to him. "What's going on?" she asked. "Princess Luna's needed over in the Crystal Empire." he replied. "But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you Princess Light." Light turned to see Luna coming her way. "I have good news for you," she said walking to her, "I just need to figure one last part to the counter spell our foe casted on the portal and I'll be able to send you home. Unfortunately you'll have to wait until I get back, that is unless you would like to give it a try." "I will if I get the chance." Light said. She exchanged a hug before going into the carriage. As it took off in the air Light Rays went beside Light. "So did you see him today?" "See who?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow as Light sighed, "Not yet." "Aren't you happy someone you know is here for you?" he asked. "Of course! It's just, Mythic and I had a small...disagreement before this all happened." she admitted. "Maybe make him an apology cupcake." he joked. She lightly pushed him as he chuckled. "I should probably check out that spell to see if I can get the portal to open." Light said turning her back to him. "And maybe try to talk to him?" he suggested. "Yeup! Sure, no problem." she said nervously going inside.

"This place is hard to get around." Mythic said. "Why not ask for a tour?" Misty suggested. "I'm not going to ask that." Mythic replied. "Okay but I got to say it's really nice here! It feels like home but with a different spin!" Misty said, "I wonder what their kitchen looks like." "We could go check together." he suggested. "Actually," Misty said, "I was thinking maybe you should go talk with Light." "Light?" he said, "Well I do talk with her." Misty gave him a look as she said, "You know what I mean." Mythic sighed saying, "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me." "Of course she would, why wouldn't she?" "Well," Mythic said, "Maybe she's busy or something." "Really Mythic." Misty said as he sighed. "Hey promise me you'll talk to her." Misty said. Mythic sighed smiling, "I promise." As they tried to find their way around the castle, Mythic felt a knot in his stomach at the thought of Light.

The day drags on as everyone tries to go on about their day. Light spent most of her time with Rays completing tasks when Rays got pulled away from her, leaving her alone. Meanwhile Misty had finally found the kitchen and was blown away. While she got a grand tour from one of the chefs of the kitchen, she suggested Mythic to go find Light now. "Go talk to her she says, easier said than done." Mythic said to himself. As he turned the corner is when he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" he started. "That's okay-" came a mid-reply. He looked up before getting cold hooves. Light stood there looking up at him. Mythic felt his heart in his throat as he tried to gulp it back down. Light felt like she was going to melt into a puddle as she stood there. "So, how are you?" Mythic started. "Me? I'm doing great. Highlight of my life." Light replied. "That's great." Mythic smiled. "Did my dad ask about me?" Light fumbled over her words. "Oh yeah, he says he's going to get you back and I did the same but only now I-we're stuck together." Mythic replied. The two ponies felt achy as they avoided one another's gaze. "So what's new here?" Mythic asked, "I see you made a friend here." "Light Rays? Yeah, he and I got pretty close-I mean close enough as friends and all!" Light said. "You have the same first name," Mythic replied, "That's cool." "Looks like you and Misty are close." Light commented. "Yeah, she really helped me." Mythic replied. There was a long awkward pause. Mythic rubbed his hoof as he said, "Um Breezie-I mean uh Light, do you want to talk about the thing?" "I'd totally want to talk about the thing!" Light exclaimed, "But right now seems like a bad time." "That makes total sense," he agreed, "And I wanted to go take a walk outside before it gets dark so-" "Yeah you better get going than!" Light grinned. "Hehehe yeah." he said as the two could feel the cringe. Light stuck out her hoof as Mythic went to meet it in a shake. And with that Mythic walked past her to head outside. As he walked away Light groaned, "I'm such an idiot!"

Mythic groaned into his hoof as he made his way outside. Sitting on the steps he looked out into the horizon. "Why are things complicated now?" he asked aloud. A soft wind past as he heard footsteps. He looked to see the door close as Misty sat beside him. _Thankfully she didn't hear me. _He thought as he said, "Hey Misty." "So, what's on your mind?" "Nothing much." he replied. Misty held a soft stare as Mythic sighed. "Light hates me." "Hates a pretty strong word," Misty said, "And I don't think she does." "Misty, I don't know what to do." he sighed, "I think I've ruined my chance at fixing my mistake." "I think you're wrong." she said. "How so?" "Well, you fixed things up with me." Mythic looked at her as she smiled at him. It made him smile as he said, "Okay, you're right about that. But every time we meet each other it's awkward. It's like we've lost the thing that makes us connect." "Not lost, just a little misplaced." she said. It was silent for a few moments. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said. Mythic looked at her, "Yeah, beautiful." "A whole new world besides our own, it's amazing." she said. He couldn't stop looking at her as he could feel his heart beat a little faster. Biting his lip slightly, Mythic slid his hoof until it was touching Misty's hoof. Her heart fluttered a couple beats before curling her hoof around his. The two ponies let out a shy sigh as Misty curled closer to Mythic's embrace. They stayed like that for a couple more moments. Misty opened her eyes as she looked at Mythic bittersweetly. Her eyes were filled with hurt and conflict as a funny feeling stirred deep in the pit of her stomach as she moved away and got up. Mythic looked with a tilt of his head as she went a few steps away. "Mythic," she said softly. "Yeah?" "Walk with me in the garden." Going beside her she whispered, "Don't give up on her just yet, talk to her again and this time, don't beat around the bush." He paused for a moment as he looked at the mare. Her eyes were full of warmth as he replied, "I will." She smiled as she said, "Now let's go for a walk."

Light watched from the window as she saw Mythic and Misty walking together outside. She couldn't look no more as she closed the curtains and turned away. She was planning to head back to her room when Rays came around the corner and spotted her. "Oh, hey Light Rays." she said. "Sorry about getting pulled away earlier," Rays said. "That's fine." she replied as she avoided his gaze. "You okay?" he asked. "Well-" Light drifted. Rays chuckled slightly as he said, "Come on, let's go someplace quiet." Rays took Light's hoof as he lead her up the staircase. They made their way to the rooftops of the castle. They both sat down in silence. A soft wind past by as she said, "Crazy day huh?" "Well there's been crazier," he said, "Like a Princess coming from another world." She smiled at him as she looked back out. "Hopefully Luna can return before I go back." Light said. "I'm sure she'll be back in time before your departure." Rays said. "Well maybe I should stay a little longer if she doesn't return in time." Light suggested. "Are you sure?" he asked. "What's a few more days?" she said. "What about Mythic and Misty?" he said. "I'm sure they'll understand." Light said unsteadily. "Don't you want to go home?" Rays said looking at her. "Of course I do!" Light said, "It's just I have to say goodbye and say thank you to everyone." There was a pause as Light added, "But then again I was never able to meet my mom's mirror self and I did say I would help out in-"

"You know Light, if you want to that is, you could always stay here." Rays finally said. Light looked back at him surprised. "I-I couldn't possibly stay," she said, "I mean I have to go back home to my family and I'm next in line and-" "I understand," Rays smiled as he moved closer to her, "But you're really going to need to visit, I'm going to miss having you here." Light looked up at him as she leaned her head against him, "I'm going to miss you too." Rays rubbed his chin on top of her head as the two sat at the top of the roof, watching the sunset. Rays and Light pulled back slightly as they looked at one another with a soft look. With eyes full of warmth, Rays leaned forward and kissed Light softly at the top of her head. Light could feel her face grow warm as they leaned back into one another's embrace. They stayed like that for a couple more moments. "Light," Rays said. "Yeah." she replied almost blissfully, her eyes closed. "Make sure you talk to him tomorrow." he said simply. She opened her eyes to look up at him. Blinking she was quiet for a couple of moments before she closed her eyes again, replying softly, "Okay." Rays looked at her with bittersweet emotions. While his heart was bouncing to a nice rhythm, he felt something stir within his stomach as he just sighed and looked back into the sunset, enjoying this moment.

Rays walked down the hallway. He was on his way to the castle archives with a few scrolls in his bag. He stopped when he heard a commotion coming from the dining room. He tilted his head as he walked in. Seeing nopony there he realized it was coming from the kitchen area. Walking to the door he poked his head in. He saw the cooks gathered around the cooking station. Curious he walked in to see what the commotion was about. "Excuse me," he said, trying to get a look at what everyone was intrigued about. When he got to the front he saw a 4 layer cake. Something fast past by him as it went for the refrigerator. Coming back he realized it was Misty. He smiled as she whisked something in the bowl with a determined gaze. She heard a ding from the microwave as she quickly went to it and placed it on the counter. When she was done whisking she topped the cake off in a lovely layer of icing and whip cream. Finally she grabbed the bowl she got from the microwave and poured it on top of the cake as a final touch. "Ta-da!" she beamed. The ponies started cheering for her, even Rays was caught in the mix. She cut the 4 layer cake into enough pieces as each of the ponies there were able to grab a slice. As the crowd broke away, Light Rays remained there. Misty was wiping down the counter when she noticed he was still there. "Oh!" she said, "I didn't think anyone would stick around." "That was incredible." he said. "Oh," she shied, "That's nothing, really." "Are you kidding? I never seen any of the cooks work that fast before." he said. "I'm sorry." she said. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. "This isn't my kitchen to work in, I'm a guest here." Misty said rubbing her hooves together nervously.

Rays saw one last slice of cake as he reached for it. Taking a bite his cheeks warmed as he took another bite. "If it makes you feel any better, this is delicious!" She smiled a bit, "Thank you." Licking his lips he said, "How did you get so good at this?" "I wouldn't say I'm good," she said, "At least that's what my instructor says." "I saw cooks who make top meals for the Princesses here and I saw you had them in _awe. _I think your cooking says otherwise." he said. Misty felt her cheeks warm as she smiled saying, "You know, if you really want to put a cook in awe, than making a Raindrop Dew cake is just the thing." "What's so special about it?" he asked. "While anyone can make the cake, to make it a true Raindrop Dew Cake is to add the incredibly special, incredibly rare, secret ingredient. A teaspoon of water from the Purity Lake of Peace. They say one drop will cure any bad day!" she fawned over. She sighed though, "Sadly it's only a legend." "Purity Lake of Peace," he repeated as he began to think about it, "I think I saw something like that on one of these scrolls I was going to put back." Looking through his scrolls he found the one as he showed Misty. Misty took it slowly as she skimmed the writing on the scroll. Her eyes widened saying, "Do you realize that the lake might actually be here?" "Maybe," he said. An idea came to her head as she turned to the unicorn. "I just had the perfect idea! Mythic and Light have been feeling down and a Raindrop Dew Cake is just the ticket to get them to feel better!" she suggested. Rays thought about it for a moment. "Well if you're going to go look for it, let me come with you. You'll need someone to guide you through this world afterall." She grinned as she grabbed her bag. She wrote something down as she left it on the counter. Looking at him she declared, "Let's go!" as the two ran off and out of the castle.

Light tilted her head. She couldn't find Rays anywhere. Where could he be? Maybe he was on another field task. She sighed as she slumped back into her bed. Looking over at the time she sighed. "I did say I was going to talk to him today and there's no use wasting a perfectly good new day." Light said slowly. Taking in a deep breath she said, "Okay, let's get past the awkward." Mythic looked back into the mirror. He grabbed a brush as he brushed his mane back. Satisfied he took a deep breath. "Okay Hope, you're going to talk to her today." he hyped in front of the mirror. Too bad he wasn't able to tell Misty this, but he couldn't find her anywhere today. Walking to the door he opened it to find Light there. "Um hi?" she said. He shut the door as Light was taken back. Mythic could feel his heart pulsing as he thought _Did I really just close the door on her? _Opening it back up he said, "Hi." "Hi, again." she said. Walking out and closing the door, he said, "Um, do you want to go to the garden?" "Yeah that sounds-" she started before they heard someone rushing down the hallway. "I forgot to check the oven!" the pony said as they bumped into Light. She fell as Mythic caught her. The two gulped as they parted from each other. "I'll meet you down there in 5?" Mythic said. "Until then." Light said. The two stared at one another before going their own separate ways.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rays asked. "It says here that the lake should be somewhere in this area." Misty replied looking at the scroll. "No offense but this isn't your world." he said. "I know but what better way to explore it than to look for a mythical lake?" Misty sparked. He tilted his head as she sighed, "I'm sorry, this whole world is really new to me and finding this water for the recipe kind of eases me up. Cooking actually makes me calm in general." Rays smiled slightly as he said, "Don't apologize, if it works for you than you shouldn't be ashamed of it." He rubbed his hoof as he said sheepishly, "I'm actually afraid of the sound of thunder and to cope I sing a song I used to sing with my family when I was a foal." "Really?" Misty said, "Well there's no shame in that." "Yeah but you would think me being a knight on the Royal Guard I would be afraid of a dangerous foe or something but instead I'm scared of thunder." he laughed. Misty smiled saying, "Good thing it's a nice sunny day." Her ears perked as she said, "Look! It says here the lake should be just over the hill." The two galloped to the top only to see nothing but green land. Misty looked at the map as she said, "But it says it should be right here." She looked down feeling a little bummed. Rays put a hoof to her shoulder saying, "If it makes you feel better, we do have some mineral water back in the kitchen." "That sounds nice." she smiled. Rays took a step forward before slipping on a part of the grass. "Woah!" he said as he fell back and rolled down the other side of the hill. "Light Rays!" she cried. She ran down the hill after him as he stopped rolling down the hill. Just before she reached him she tripped over a rock. She lost her balance before falling on him. Putting a hoof to her head she realized she was lying on his back. Getting off she said, "Rays? Rays? Are you okay?" He groaned as he said, "Just a little dizzy-ow!" He winced as he felt a stinging pain coming from his forehead. "Oh Rays you've got a deep scratch across your forehead." Misty gasped. "Must have been from the fall." he said. "Oh Rays." she said as he replied, "Don't sweat it, besides look."

Misty looked to where he was pointing as she gasped. "We found it!" Misty said with her eyes glowing. The lake looked so clear and clean with lily-pads across the water and smooth stepping stones. "Who knew this was here all along and no one discovered it." Rays said. Misty walked to the water as she pulled out a container. She filled it to the top with the water before closing it and placing back into her bag. "Are you even sure that water is good to drink?" he asked uncertain, "It almost seems to perfect." Misty smirked saying, "If you're concerned, why not take a sip?" She splashed her hoof in the water as a few drops of water got on him. Rays took a step back as the water tracked down his face. He licked his lips to lap up a few water droplets. He smiled saying, "You know Misty, it's not half bad." "I can't wait to add this in to the recipe when we get back." Misty said. "Why wait to go back and taste it when you can taste it now?" he replied. Before she could reply, Rays splashed some water her way. She moved away saying, "You missed-" But just as she avoided the splash her hoof slipped as she fell into the lake. "Misty!" Rays gulped. Misty sat in the water as a lily-pad covered her face. "Oh my gosh Misty I'm so sorry," he said going into the water, "I was only trying to get you back but-" He stopped when Misty started giggling. Rays looked back at her confused as she pulled him to fall into the water. His hair drenched in the water now he looked beside Misty, surprised by the small pegasus's strength. "Did I hurt you?" Misty said suddenly, hoping she didn't take it too far. Rays blinked a few times before laughing himself. The two laughed in the water, their manes dripping.

"Wait a minute," Misty said as she noticed something. Light Rays tilted her head as Misty reached to move back his hair. She gasped saying, "Your scratch, it's gone!" "Gone?" he said confused as he realized he didn't feel the stinging pain from his forehead no more. Looking into the reflection in the water he looked back surprised to see his injury gone. "How did it heal so quickly?" he asked rubbing his forehead to double check he wasn't seeing things. Misty lifted her hoof up from the water as it ran down her hoof. "Maybe it has something to do with the water and it's healing properties." she suggested. "That's crazy." he said, "This can help so many lives." "But then the Purity Lake of Peace wouldn't be pure anymore." "What do you mean?" "Well think, if it got into the wrong hooves the water would be mistreated." Rays paused for a moment to think about it. Standing up, he said, "You're probably right, it's best we just leave it undiscovered and head back." "Yeah," Misty said. He offered his hoof as he helped her to her hooves. They both walked out of the water as they decided to head back to the castle since the sun was going to be setting soon. Misty looked back as she said, "Goodbye Purity Lake of Peace, I hope you will forever remain peaceful and pure." Rays smiled at her as she walked back to him as the two headed off back to the castle.

Light and Mythic sat in the garden. They hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes. The wind was blowing softly as a couple of leaves flew in the air. Mythic finally found the courage to face her and just as he drew in abretah to say something to her, a maple leaf smacked Mythic right in the face. Light saw this and couldn't help but start laughing. Mythic took it off as she continued laughing. Mythic couldn't help but laugh along with her as the two were both now laughing. Another maple leaf, a much smaller one, drifted and found a place in Light's mane. Mythic stopped laughing briefly as he found himself staring at Light. She seemed so relaxed and peaceful. She caught him staring at her as he gulped and looked away with a blush going across his face. "Um," he said softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mythic," Light began slowly, "While I've been here, I've learned so much." "Yeah, same here." Mythic said looking away. Light looked at him, kind of surprised to hear this. "I don't mean it like that." Mythic said quickly. She put a hoof to her heart feeling pain as she took a deep breath, "I know things have been different between us since our fight." "And fights do happen in a relationship." Mythic went on. "Which is totally normal!" Light agreed, "And having this time away from one another is a real eye opener." "Yeah." Mythic agreed. They were quiet for a few moments, unsure of where the conversation was going. "Light I want you to know-" he turned to her before looking past her. A pony was looming in the shadows. Light looked behind her to see the pony leaning against a shrub. "Is that?" she started. He walked forward as he smirked from under his coat. "We meet again Princess." he said.

Light darted her eyes as Mythic tensed beside her. They both got to their hooves as they rushed over to him. They ran right through him as the two ponies stopped in shock. "A fake?" Mythic said. Light growled as she scanned the area. She spotted a pair of eyes peering through a bush before flashing away. "Over there!" she said as she ran in that direction. With Mythic by her side, the two ponies turned the corner to find a dead end. "What?" they both said. "Show yourself!" Light demanded. "With such aggression like that, I think I'll pass." came his voice. Light charged her horn as she cast a detection spell. Soon a trail lit up as she said, "Come on." Mythic followed her as he said, "Look I hope you're not offended by what I said." "Offended? Why would I be offended?" she replied. "Because it sounded like I was fine on my own without you." he said as Light looked straight ahead. They turned the corner as he said, "What happened that night, it got out of control." "I know," she said, "But now's not the time to-" She stopped as Mythic bumped into her, making the two tumble over each other and fall on one another. Just as Light was about to get up a pony stood in front of them. The two looked up to see the unicorn in the hood. "About time you finally caught up to me." he said. Getting up Light said, "How do we know your not another fake?" He reached out to flick her nose as she rubbed it. "Now see here-" Mythic started as he took a step forward. The pony lifted a hoof to stop him mid-sentence. "She asked if I was fake and I showed her I wasn't." he replied. Mythic growled slightly as Light said, "Alright, you're the one responsible for this whole mess." "And I take great pride in it." he said. "What's your angle?" she continued. "I have many." he said. "Listen, we never did anything to you. This isn't even our world, so why come after us?" "Not your world?" he said in disbelief, "Funny because the way I see it is your the daughter of the merciful and great King Sombra and both of _your _parents are from this world as well." "So what?" Light said. "I've had enough of this, let's turn him over to Mirror Princess Luna." Mythic said as he picked him up slightly. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said pointing above him, "Unless of course you want them to get hurt." Mythic put him down as the two looked above the unicorns head. An image appeared of two ponies, one a female pegasus and the other a male unicorn, tied back-to-back.

Light's gaze darkened as she felt her magic begin to fizzle. Beside her, Mythic too started to charge his magic again. "Let them go." she muttered. "So demanding," the foe replied. "If you so much as **dare **to-" Mythic began as he took a step forward, only for Light to softly put her hoof up to stop him from taking another step. "Defensive are we?" he chuckled, "Well allow me strike a little deal with you to make everypony happy?" Mythic grunted as Light replied, "And what do you propose?" The unicorn walked forward as he said, "We each want something. You want your friends safety and return, I am needing a little help on my "project"." As the image of Rays and Misty remained above them he continued, "I'm a simple kind of guy, I will return your friends with just a push of this remote and can guarantee that I will never attack again." Light and Mythic exchanged a glance as they scoffed, looking back at the unicorn. "In return, I get you." he pointed at Light.

Light pinned back her ears as Mythic looked at her. "Why me?" she questioned. "That's for me to know," he replied, "And no funny business either because if you try to escape or go against me, I will show no mercy." "She's not gonna-" Mythic started before Light stuffed her tail into his mouth. "Give us a moment before I give you my answer." she said as Mythic wiped his mouth. "By all means, take all the time you need." he said turning away, "I have all the time I need." Mythic looked at Light in question as Light indicated for Mythic to follow her. He followed Light as the two were a few feet away from the caped unicorn. Making sure he was no longer in ear shot, they stopped. "You're up to something," he finally said. "I am." Light confirmed. "What's the plan?" Mythic said as he continued to power his magic. "Stand down," she said turning away from him, "There's no need for the violence." "But how are we going to get them back and apprehend this guy?" he asked. "I'm taking the deal." she said softly. "You're what?" he exclaimed. Walking past him she said, "There's no other way, don't be so surprised." "No, there has to be another way." he said. "Is there? Face it Mythic, there's no other way out of this. This isn't our home, it's not like before." "And do you really think I'm just going to let him take you?" he questioned. "I'm requesting you not to interfere," she said, "We don't need anyone else in danger." "Light you can't possibly be serious!" Mythic said. "There's already so much at risk and now the risk has gone to our friends." she said facing him with an angry glare. Dropping his gaze she added, "It's not worth fighting a battle if it means losing someone we love."

Mythic looked at her in surprise, guilt filling the air. Light avoided eye contact as Mythic rubbed the back of his head. It was never verbally stated, but just by the way Mythic and Light acted around Misty and Rays was obvious to the other that these ponies were beginning to feel something more than friendship to the other. It was completely silent for a few moments. A million thoughts were coming and going from Light and Mythic's head, even a little scared of what to do. Mythic slowly looked back up at Light, he couldn't help but smile at her. He hesitated as he reached out his hoof. He tilted Light's head back up so she could look at him. A few tears were coming to her eyes when she met Mythic's gaze. "Princess," he said with his eyes tearing up a little, "I'm sorry." Light looked back at him, doing everything she can to hold back those tears. "Me too." she said. "Your time is up." came the unicorn's voice as he walked towards them. Light and Mythic let out an annoyed sigh. "Myth," she whispered, "I'm sorry too." Before walking towards him, Mythic gently picked up Light's hoof. He kissed it softly. She allowed him to pull her in gently for a hug as he sighed, "Goodbye." "Bye." she said softly. Turning, Light walked to meet with the unicorn. "How do I know you're not lying about never attacking again?" she asked. "Oh Princess," he said with a bow, "You have my word." Her eyes held a dangerous, and yet; contained stare as she looked down slightly, "I'm yours." He smirked from under his hood as he said, "Good girl." He pressed the button as the image of Rays and Misty disappeared. Mythic and Light looked at one another as he had the urge to bring her back from this villainous stranger. But just by staring into her eyes he could he her say, "Stay put, I'll be fine." "Where are they?" Mythic asked alound. "Safe and sound," he said with a chuckle, "Considering they were never really in any danger in the first place." "What!" Light said turning to the unicorn. "I can care less about those two but I know the two of you do. So what better way of making you submit than to making you think your loved ones are in danger." Light and Mythic were in too much in a state of shock to even react properly. They immediately turned to each other, Light's shocked gaze looking into Mythic's. "A deal's a deal, it's time we make our departure." he said wrapping his hoof around Light. He had ended up placing a rope around her to contain her from flying off. "Au revoir." he said with a salute before pulling out a small ball from his coat. As he threw it to the ground, Mythic shook his head as he leaped forward saying, "Light, no!" The ball exploded as Mythic was thrown back, hitting a statue. He fell to the floor as he could feel his eyes slowly close. Before he completely gave away, he hazily saw the pony in the coat run off with Light.

"He's not waking up."

"What happened to him?"

"How long has he been here?"

"Wake up Mythic! Please."

Mythic felt a sore pain at the back of his neck. He strained to try and open up his eyes. "Wait he's twitching." he heard someone say. Finally managing to open up his eyes, he saw that night had fallen and he was still in the garden. Misty and Light Rays were both standing above him with concerned gazes. "You're awake!" Misty said in relief as she hugged him. He patted her back slightly before she pulled back. "Are you alright Mythic?" Rays asked. "My neck is a little sore." he said rubbing it. "What happened?" Misty asked. "The one who started this whole mess returned," Mythic said getting up, "He said he had you and Rays captured and threatened to hurt you guys. In exchange for your safety he-" He paused for a moment before continuing, "He wanted Light and he took her." "What!" they both exclaimed. "Not again." Misty whimpered. "And you just let her?" Rays said with wide eyes. "Of course not!" Mythic replied, "She was the one to go on her own accord. It was the only way to free you guys, he had you endangered." "We were never captured." Misty said. "Than where were you guys? When we were trying to look for you, you were nowhere to be found in the castle. It made sense that he must have tooken you guys." While the situation was serious, Misty and Rays couldn't help but smile slightly before laughing a little to themselves. "Rays and I went to look for the legendary Purity Lake of Peace for a recipe. I wanted to make you guys one to try and cheer you up." Misty said, "I left a note." "I never received it." he said. "With that in mind, we have to rescue Light." Rays said. "But she could be anywhere!" Misty said. Mythic walked a few steps away from them. Light and Misty exchanged a look before looking back at Mythic. "Mythic?" Misty started, "Where do we start?" "We need to go to bed." Mythic said. "Go to bed?" Rays said in disbelief, "But Light's-" "A tough mare," Mythic cut in, "She can handle herself for the time being. It's no use for us to go after in the night not knowing where to look. It's been a long day for everyone and we need to re-focus and get our energy." "He's right." Misty said looking beside Rays, "In the morning we'll be refreshed and ready to save Light and get home!" Rays smiled at the pumped pegasus as he said, "You're right." As they turned to walk back to the castle Misty said, "Well, aren't you coming Mythic?" "I am," he replied, "Just give me a moment." They nodded as the two continued on their way back to the castle. Mythic looked to the stars as the moon was almost a full moon. "We're going to get you back Light." he said solemnly before turning to go back to the castle.

Light was curled up asleep. She was chained by the neck with a magic proof locket around her horn. The unicorn looked in the shadow's at the sleeping Princess. She shifted slightly as the unicorn held his narrow gaze. He used his magic to grab a blanket to wrap around Light. Walking past her and towards the window, he looked out into the night sky. His eyes glowed saying, "I'll finally have everything I need to get you back." A shooting star went across the sky as the unicorn turned away.

* * *

**_Hehehe I am so SO sorry for being gone for so long. Ch 9 was suppose to come out November 22 but I postponed it. I've been having compications with how to end Self Reflections which Ch 10 will be the end of the sequel to "LAB". See I want this sequel to make Light and Mythic's character better and actually be a character by having hardships and actually living a life because, as much as I "Disney" things, life has ups and downs. I'm not sure when the last chapter will come out because I'm working on it as we speak, trying to come up with the best conclusion to this sequel. _**


	10. Always

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

Drip. Drop.

The sound of a leaking pipe echoed the hallways of the old castle. Clanking noises could be heard as the sweat fell down the brow of the hard working pony. Pulling back, he took a look at his machinery with a satisfied smirk. He was nearly finished. _Bash! Clank! Thud! _The unicorn gently put down his tools as he let out a controlled sigh. Leaving the room, he shut the door as he trotted along the staircase. The banging got louder as the unicorn neared a door. As the door knob jiggled, the door creaked open. No sooner did it open, a flying tray rushed past his face. Looking into the room he saw the source of the commotion. Princess Light stood in the middle of the room, mane out of place, and huffing. She was trying to escape from her chains as she looked at the unicorn. All she wanted was to get out of there and be able to bring him to justice. "I see you're awake." he said. "Let me go." she growled. "Okay." the unicorn replied. Light's defensive behaviour quickly melted at the response. The unicorn removed Light's chain and horn lock. Immediately she went for the door. As soon as she reached the door, something blocked her from going through as she hit and bounced back from the barrier. "Ow." she said rubbing her head.

Laughter filled the room as the unicorn said, "Do you really think it would be that easy?" Shaking her head she tried to power her magic only for it to be blocked out! "This room is laced with a special rock that cancels out any magic." he said. "Why the horn lock then?" "You could never be too careful." he smiled. "Then how come it isn't affecting the door or you for that matter?" she asked. "Because it's not magic, it's my invention. It enables me to use magic freely and keep you in place." he said. Light scowled at the unicorn. "Why so tense?" he asked. "You've got to be kidding me." Light said in disbelief. "Suit yourself." he shrugged. "Why are you doing this?" the mare glared. "I don't have to explain anything to anyone." the unicorn retorted. Light huffed, feeling agitated. "Why not?" He didn't reply as Light decided a different approach. If she was going to be stuck here, she was going to get some answers. "You must be a pretty powerful unicorn to be able to open and close portals like that." she said allowed. "Pff yeah right," he grunted, "If that were the case I would do everything myself without the help of your magic." Curiosity rippled in the alicorn as she tilted her head. "A unicorn great at magic but can't harness it?" The unicorn shook his head, "It doesn't matter, in just a few more hours, everything will be ready." "What are you going to do to me?" "Just know you're a vital part to my plan." he said. Light scowled at the unicorn, becoming frustrated. "You still wear that hood to hide your face. Who are you, really?" Silence filled the room. The unicorn didn't say anything as he turned to face the Princess. Slowly he took his hood off to reveal his face. A light-grey unicorn with piercing blue eyes. His messy turquoise and grey mane laid around the corner of his sharp gaze. As Light stared back at him, she couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity when looking at him. "My name is Teal Sparks." he revealed. "Teal Sparks." Light repeated.

What she didn't expect was how quick he moved towards her as he pressed her against the wall. "I'm tired of being nice." he said. "Oh right and before you were?" she snapped as she kicked him off her. Teal shook his head as he said, "Your magic is the only way I can get back what is mine." "Like what, the throne?" she replied. "Please," he scoffed, "Like I'd ever want anything to do with those no good, lying, alicorns." "Wait what?" she said, "You're not trying to take over the world or something?" "Take over the world?" the stallion said with a raised brow, "I don't want to take over the world. What a stupid cliche." "Then if not take over the world, what is this all for?" Light asked. The unicorn growled with frustration, "You Princesses are all the same! You just never shut up!" Light lashed her tail as she could feel her neck fur rise up. "I _never _did anything to you," she spat. "But I still need you." he persisted. "But why me? Why did you bring me here?" Light confronted. "You're the only way I can find my parents!" Teal shouted. Light's furry slowly drained away as she blinked a couple of times. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "What?" she said softly. "I was only 10 when it happened." he began.

* * *

_It was raining that early morning. Teal would usually be the first one awake. He was making breakfast for his mom and dad's wedding anniversary. Just as he was finishing up was when a knock came to the door. Little did he know as he walked toward the door, it was a life changing moment. He opened the door to be greeted by palace guards, some of which he recognized giving his parents were good friends with the Princess. "Hi!" he greeted, "Do you want me to go get my mom or dad?" The guards looked at one another as they all took a step back. Princess Luna walked towards the front to meet young Teal Sparks. "Princess Luna!" he smiled as he went to hug her legs. Looking up at her he repeated, "Do you want me to go get my mom and dad to discuss grown-up stuff?" Luna felt a lump in her throat as she signaled the guards to give them a minute. "Where are your brothers?" Luna asked. "In our room," Teal replied, "I was just about to get them so we can give the breakfast I made for my mom and dad's wedding anniversary." It was already going to be hard to tell him and this just made it worse. Luna kneeled down as she said, "Teal, you and your brothers are going to be coming with me for a little while." The unicorn smiled as he said, "Really? Like in the castle?" "Yes, in the castle." Luna nodded. "That's so cool!" the young unicorn cheered, "Sleepover at the castle!" He turned to go to the room as he said, "I can't wait to tell Light and Neon and mom and dad-" "Teal." Luna said as the colt stopped. Teal could see that the Princess was sad. "Why are you sad Princess Luna?" he asked innocently. Luna did her best to hold back her tears as she took a deep breath, "Teal, your mom and dad won't be coming with us." "Why not?" Teal asked, "That's not fair that we go and they don't." _

"_Your parents, they're gone." finally getting to the point. He tilted his head, "Gone where?" "They're not with us anymore Teal." Luna continued, it had to be done. Teal blinked a few moments as it began to sink in and started processing what "gone" really meant. He scowled up at Luna as he said, "No, no, you're lying." "Teal," Luna said as the colt turned his back saying, "You're lying, they're in there room!" He ran down the hallway as he opened the door to his parents room. But the room was empty. This wasn't happening. This __**can't **__be happening. Luna went over to him as he turned to face the alicorn. "What happened?" he questioned, "Where's my mom and dad?" "Teal, it's very hard to explain right now, they're just gone." Luna tried to say. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" the young colt shouted, clearly in denial. That's when the door to his room opened. Young Light Rays was rubbing his eyes as he stood in the doorway. "What's going on, Teal?" he asked, a bit hazy. Teal looked at his little brother as his baby brother, Neon Gust, started making a fuss in his crib. "Why is Princess Luna here?" Light asked as he went to go pick up Neon and try to get him to stop fussing. "Teal I know you're confused right now but let me-" Luna began. Teal's mind was clouded as he looked angrily at Luna. He rushed to her and started hitting her hooves, which didn't do much harm. "Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" he repeated before collapsing to the floor. Tears streamed down his face as Luna kneeled down. She used her wing to pull him in close as Teal Sparks hugged Luna's neck, sobbing into it. Light Rays knew something wasn't right and felt scared. He started tearing up in the doorway as he held onto his baby brother, who continued to cry. Luna couldn't keep back her own tears as she reached her wing forward to bring the other two unicorns to her side. They stayed like that for a couple more moments, just holding onto one another._

_What happened after that was sort of a blur. Teal remembered keeping his brothers close to his side as they were escorted to the castle. Luna had said that from there on she and Princess Celestia would be taking care of them. Rays immediately formed a closer bond with Luna. Neon wouldn't be affected as much as his older brothers. Teal however took some time to adjust. There wasn't a day that didn't go by when Teal would mourn for his parents. He just couldn't understand how they disappeared. Teal wouldn't think much of his parents until years later…. _

_Teal was now 16. After rightfully earning his place at the School of Magic, he had begun his studies of the world and the theories of alternate realities for a couple of years. While he did study magic and knew how to use his powers, he could never get past basic magic which irritated him to no end. He would confine Princess Celestia who would then suggest trying his special talent in inventions to try and improve on his magic. One fateful day he was working on a new invention that would enable him to get him to space so he could get a reference to what their world would look like from an outside view, when he stumbled across a certain book. It must have fallen out of someone's bag. When he opened it he couldn't believe what he was reading. Actual writings and findings of other worlds! There were pictures and journal entries! But as he continued to read was when he discovered something that would yet again change everything. _"_I have no idea how this could have happened. One minute I was saying goodbye to my good friends Gear Clockwork and his wife Neon Sunshine and the next minute a random portal opens in the garden, sucking my friends in. I had no idea where that portal came from! Could it have been from Sombra's world? But that portal lies by the statue of Discord. What if this was the daughter of Sombra's doing? I did suspect that filly to be more powerful than Sombra himself but the possibilities could be endless. They could be anywhere! I can't go in search of them now, it's too dangerous! What will come of their poor kids? What will I tell them? I can't tell them, not now at least…"_ _-Luna._

_He couldn't believe it. His parents were sucked into another world. And Luna did nothing about it! She knew, she __**knew **__where they were at! And what was this about a daughter of King Sombra? This was too much to take in. He stuffed the book in his satchel as he raced to the study room. He spent the next few hours working. Reading through the book and looking back at his own work, he began making connections and breakthroughs. "So if my calculations are correct, that means the world my parents are stuck in is-'' Teal Sparks said aloud before the door opened to the room. "Teal, are you still working here?" came Luna's voice, "Why not come and take a break and eat with your family." Teal scowled as he replied coldly, "You are __**not **__my family." Luna felt like she was hit physically. "What?" she asked, surprised by this unexpected response. "You knew all along what happened to my parents," he said as he turned to hold the book up, "And you never said a word?" Luna gasped as Celestia came behind her. "Where did you get that?" Luna asked. "That doesn't matter," Teal said, "You could have gone after them." "It's not that simple Teal." Luna began. "You didn't even try!" he spat, "My brothers and I suffered from not knowing how our parents went missing, for crying out loud you made us believe they were gone and-and they're not. They're still out there, and I'm going to find them." "Woah Teal now hold on," Celestia stepped forward, "Crossing worlds is something serious and has caused world-threatening problems in the past." "But my parents are out there," Teal said, "If you're too scared to cross other worlds then I can go myself." He began to make his way to the door as Luna stepped in the way saying, "Teal, you half to understand, it's not that simple." "Stop saying that!" he replied. "Teal we can't have you going and crossing worlds." Celestia said as she grabbed the book and his scrolls. "No! My work!" Teal protested. "Teal please, we can talk about this. It's not like we __**haven't **__been trying to find a way to bring them back." Luna said, "But I can't risk another worlds colliding." Teal stood there, his heart filled with rage. "You'll regret this." he muttered under his breath. Grabbing one of his inventions, a teleporting device, he said, "I refuse to stay here! You can tell my brothers I left to find the meaning of life or something but I promise this, I will return." He pressed the button as everything in the room began to swirl. "You'll be sorry you ever kept this from me and my brothers!" he vowed and in a flash he was gone. He spent the next few years trying to regain the equipment and research he needed before enacting his plan…_

* * *

Light stood there in shock. A couple of seconds went by before Light finally realized, "If what you're saying is true, then that means you and Light Rays are-" "Brothers, yes." he finally said. "But how could you do this? If you love your brothers so much why would you-" "If fighting my own brothers means to bring our family back together, then I'll risk it all." he cut in. "But that's ridiculous!" Light protested, "There are other ways to-" She didn't have a chance to finish as the unicorn snapped, "I'm not going to hear a lecture from you too! I'm doing this for the greater good."

"But you have no idea what you're messing with." Light said. "Then allow me to enlighten you." he replied. He pulled out a board with lots of writing, loose papers, and blueprints. "As you already know, there are an infinite amount of universes out there. Traveling and unlocking ways to get to these universes are complex however we do know of few. Of course there's the mirror portals and with different spells can unlock different universes. Then there is magic, only a great amount of magic can achieve this, typically alicorns or powerful unicorns such as Starswirl the Bearded." He came by her side as he said, "And you, dear Princess, are one of the rarest of gems." "I theorize that because you are the daughter of the Great King Sombra and an alternate world Celestia, the magic you possess is greater than anyone could ever imagine. But of course no one is born a natural of their abilities, thus the difficulty of channeling your powerful powers and I for one can't wait any longer till you have full and complete control over it. Sure your emotions play a great role in controlling these special powers, but only that can go so far. " "By combining your powers with my mechanics, I will be able to open all the possible universes in order to find where they are at and finally bring them home."

Light's eyes dilated as she could feel her heart drop. "Do you have any idea what that could do?" she questioned. "You'll be putting countless of many lives from different worlds in danger!" "I know the risks," he said solemnly, "But I'm willing to take it." The stallion turned his back to the Princess as he walked back to the door. He stopped before leaving as he said, "I wish this didn't half to involve you or anyone really. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I need to do this. For my brothers." Light pinned her ears back, "But at what cost?" He didn't reply as he flicked his tail, leaving the Princess alone once more.

* * *

This is it. Mythic held tightly to his satchel. Rays was in his armour as he offered a spare to Mythic, lucky for him he was able to fit into it. Misty had her own belongings put together as she couldn't help but look at Knight Rays. He caught her staring as they shared a kind smile. Looking away from Misty, Rays walked beside Mythic. "So, where too?" he asked. "I'm not sure," Mythic began, "But I do have an idea." Closing his eyes he powered his magic. He concentrated as beats of sweat dripped down his face. As he opened his eyes, magic glossed over them before flashing. "What was-" Misty began. "It's a detection spell," Mythic said taking a breath, "It allows the user to locate anything they may wanna find from ponies to missing artifacts. It's only been successfully performed twice." "Is it working?" Rays asked. Blinking a few times he said, "Let's see." Light came to his mind. Her alicorn figure, from her beautiful wings to her majestic features of her face. He was reminded of her smile and could almost hear her laughing as her mane bounced along with her. Locked in mind, suddenly his eyes widened. The spell began to take effect as he looked down. A trail started to unravel before him. Light and Misty exchanged a look as Mythic looked at them. "I can see a trail!" he smiled. "I don't see a trail." Rays admitted as Misty nodded beside him. "That means the spell's working!" he said, slightly relieved. The two ponies smiled at their friend. Mythic took a few steps ahead as he said, "Now come on, there's no time to lose! There's no telling how long this spell will last." Nodding the two ponies followed after Mythic.

They were quite a ways away from Canterlot. Mythic remained focused on the pah he could see as Misty and Rays stuck close to one another. "What do you think we're gonna find when we get there?" Misty asked. "The worst possible situation, an army of trained warriors, a monster, and possibly a monologue from our "friend"." he admitted. Misty giggled a little as Rays couldn't help chuckle himself. "So what do you plan on doing after you get back home?" Rays asked. "If I'm honest, I don't know anymore." Misty admitted. "What about your cooking? Surely you must be the head chef at your own restaurant or something?" "Hahaha," Misty said sarcastically, "Yeah right. Me the head chef?" "Why not?" he said. Misty sighed slightly, "Truth is, I'm nothing more than a bus-pony in the castle." "But you have so much talent!" Rays said slightly surprised. "It was supposed to be an internship to become a cook but my mentor hates me and in her eyes, I'll never be anything more than a bus-pony." she said. Rays darted his eyes as Misty looked up at him. "You're so much more than that Misty," he said, "Don't let anyone else _ever _say otherwise." Misty smiled at him, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Suddenly the two ponies bumped into Mythic, not realizing he stopped. "What is it, Mythic?" Misty asked. "Did the spell fade away." Rays added. "It did," he started before pointing, "But I don't think we need it anymore." The two ponies looked up to where he was pointing as the two tensed up. Ahead of them lay an old, scary-looking, castle-like cottage. "It can't be." Rays said. Misty and Mythic looked at Rays as he took a few steps forward. "What can't be?" Mythic asked. "This place," he began, "This used to be my old home." They exchanged a look as Misty went towards Rays. She was going to say something before he straightened up with a narrow gaze. "Let's go save Light." he said. They all nodded as they made their way to the place.

* * *

The doorknob jiggled. Light looked darkly as Teal entered the room. "It's time." he said. "I'm not going." she said. Teal sighed, of course, things would have to be hard. "The sooner I get them back, the sooner you get to go home." he said, beginning to walk to her. She watched carefully at his movement, keeping a distance away from her. "I'll only ask one more time," Teal said, "Let's go." Light noticed as Teal, clutched onto something beneath his cloak. She remained calm as she said, "Fine." "That's more like it." he said. He first deactivated the invention to allow Light to cross through the door. Light waited patiently as he made his way towards her. Just before he reached her, Light threw the dust from the floor into his eyes. He let out a short cry of pain as he rubbed his eyes. Teal growled as he darted his eyes at her. "You'll regret that." he growled as he pulled out one of his inventions from his cloak. Throwing it towards her, Light smirked as she instead kicked it up in the air and as it fell back towards her she kicked it back at him. Teal reacted fast by grabbing one of his other inventions to counter the attack. As they impacted, this gave Light the chance to break the chain from the wall and make a run for it.

She darted past him as Teal realized her plan too late. "No!" he cried as Light kept running. The chain dragged along the floor as Light tried to figure out how she could get the horn-lock off but more importantly, get out of this place! She heard hoofsteps behind her as she looked around. Spotting an opening, she darted in there. She panted as she could hear the footsteps get closer. Holding her breath she heard them pass by as it got quieter. Letting out a sigh of relief she leaned back. Suddenly the wall gave away as she fell back. Falling with a thud, she let out a small groan. Slowly getting up she began to look around the room. It was cold, there were mirrors set up all across the walls. Walking along the way she noticed something at the back of the room, covered with a sheet. Curiosity arise within her as she walked towards it. Reaching her hoof up, she drew back the sheet as it fell to the floor. Taking a step back her eyes widened with worry. In the center of the invention stood a place mark, most likely for her, with lots of buttons, wires, and a clock. She took a step back, she needed to get out of there, she needed to get out of these chains, and most importantly, she needed to get help to take down this dangerous contraption.

"If I had known you'd come here, I wouldn't have reacted like I did." a voice filled the room. Light turned around to see Teal standing in the doorway. He held a calm expression on his face as he walked towards her. "This, by far, is worse than I could have ever imagined." Light stated. "Well the sooner we can find them, the sooner we can get this over with." he said getting closer to her. "You're crazy!" she said slowly starting to back away. "I can assure you," he said eyes narrowed, "I'm quite sane." "Teal," Light began, "Not for my sake but for _the world's sakes_, don't do this." "It's too late now." Teal said. "You're wrong!" Light glared. He took out a smoke ball in attempts to put her to sleep. Light ducked down as she rushed past him, knocking him down on the way. Just before she reached the exit, she was abruptly pulled back, gagging a bit from the pull away. Taking in some air she looked to see Teal had just barely got ahold of the chain on the floor. Better gripping the chain, he pulled her towards him as Light did everything in her power to fight back. But reluctantly, when powered by passion, gives you the strength you need to take on 100 lions! Pulling her close to him he sneered, "I've had enough of your stubbornness. I tried to be nice, I tried to do this the easy way, but I will not wait for another moment longer!" Pulling her along he placed her into position and pressed a button. She was now trapped behind a glass wall as she placed her hooves on the glass.

* * *

Mythic, Rays, and Misty slowly poked their heads through the door. The living space appeared to be empty. They slowly walked in as the door shut behind them. Looking around the room Misty couldn't help but say, "This used to be your house?" "Many moons ago," he said. "Are you a royal?" Mythic asked. "No. My parents loved castle-themed stuff and was the inspiration for this cottage." he said, "It's not _as _big as it appears. All the rooms are down here and upstairs was dad and mom's workspace along with a big storage room that could be accessed through the yard or a secret entrance by the staircase." "Was?" Misty uttered softly. It went silent as the unicorn stood by the doorway. His ears perked when a strange sound filled the room. "What's that sound?" he said as the two ponies went to his side. The room began to shake slightly before stopping. "Whatever it is, I bet we'll find Light there." Mythic said. Nodding in agreement, Rays said, "Come on."

Rushing up the stairs they first went to go look in the study room. Rays and Misty walked in as they looked around the place. Before Mythic stepped through the door he stopped, noticing the markings in the room. Although it looked beautiful, it reminded him of something. That's when it clicked. Misty looked behind her as she asked, "What's wrong Mythic?" "This room is laced with a special rock that cancels out magical properties," he said, "I'll stand here while you guys look around." Rays came across a board with papers filling it. Looking down he felt a paper at his hoof as he picked it up. Reading it he could feel his heart drop. "What is it?" Misty said coming to his side. "These blueprints," he said, "If what this says is true, we may all be in danger." Looking over at Mythic he said, "_All _our worlds." At that moment another shaking occurred, this time rattling the entire room. The large board started to lean as Misty tried to keep balance. Rays saw this as he sprung forward and pushed her to safety. When it stopped a paper had slid over to where Mythic was standing. Picking it up in his magic, he could feel the entire world stop as it slowly fell from his magic. Dashing away he called out, "Light!" Misty and Rays looked at one another before following after him.

The machine was up and running. Pulling a lever, some gears began to go in motion. Pulling his hood back over his head he said, "Just a couple of more seconds and I'll be able to open multiple universes and very soon I'll be able to bring them back." "I'm begging you," Light called, "Please, think about your brothers!" "I am thinking about my brothers." he said softly as he held a button. Suddenly a strong force hit his side as he lowered the button. Narrowing his eyes he saw three unwelcome guests. Light looked to see Mythic, Misty, and Rays stand at the entryway. She locked eyes with Mythic as he narrowed his gaze. "Let her go," he said, taking a step towards him. "You're too late!" he called, "I've got all I need right here." indicating his button. Rays extended his spear as he used his magic to wack it out of his hoof. It slid across the floor as he cried, "You fool!" "You take care of Light, I'll handle him." Rays said with a glare. Mythic started to make his way towards Light as Rays rushed to meet the unicorn. The two stallions met head on, both holding some form of weapon. "You know I've grown tired of you," he said. "I'm flattered." Rays taunted.

Mythic got to the glass where Light was kept as he laid his hoof on the glass, Light doing the same. "Mythic," she said. "Oh Light," he said, his heartbreaking seeing the state she was in with mane ruffled and chains around her neck and horn. Taking a step back he was going to get Light out of there when something hit his side. "Mythic!" she said. Teal had managed to push Rays away and hit Mythic away from interfering with Light. Before hitting Mythic again, Rays rammed his side. Looking around Light noticed the button that laid on the floor. "Mythic, the button!" she said as Mythic looked to where the button was at. Nodding he rushed over to get it. Teal saw this and went after it himself. They were neck and neck and just before any of them could reach it, Misty swooped in and grabbed the button.

Teal stomped his hoof as he said, "I've grown tired of waiting! I've waited 12 long years to get everything together. I will not wait another moment!" He used his magic to grab one of his weapons and threw it at Misty. She didn't react in time as it hit her, causing netting to come around her. The button fell from her hooves as she fell to the ground. Luckily, Mythic got there in time to catch her and remove the netting while Rays caught the button in his magic. "It's time to end this!" he said as he was about to destroy the button. "Light Rays don't do it!" Teal shouted, a hint of distress in his voice. Rays stopped for a moment. He didn't think he even knew his name, but that tone sounded vaguely familiar. The hooded unicorn took a few steps towards him as he said, "You destroy that button and we'll never get to see mom and dad again." Rays looked at him with round, confusing eyes as he finally unveiled his hood. Rays stood there in shock. "T-Teal?" he uttered, not saying that name in years. "If you know what's good for you, you'll hand me the button Rays." "B-But why?" he said, taking a step back. "I know it's hard to understand," Teal began. "After everything you ever taught me," Rays said, "Everything I've ever stood for." "Just give me the button," Teal said calmly walking towards him. "Why?" he said, his voice shaking slightly. Teal didn't say another word as he lunged towards his brother and grabbed the button from him.

"No!" Mythic cried as Teal pressed the button. The machine started to make lots of noises with bright lights filling the room. Light began to feel an awful pain course through her entire body as her eyes filled with pain. Her mane began to glow as the place began to shake. Suddenly magic shot out from the machine, hitting every single mirror covered around the room. Rippling started to begin as everything around them began to merge into a dream-like space. Misty rushed over to Ray's side as Mythic tried to go to where Light was. Teal looked around the mirrors as he said, "It's really working." Light kneeled down from the pain as Mythic finally summoned all the strength he had and broke her glass containment. He reached out to cup her cheek saying, "Light." "I'm fine," Light said weakly, "I've been through worse but we need to stop this machine or it will be too late and our worlds will crumble into each other." "How do I even shut this thing down?" Mythic asked. "There's got to be a way to destroy it." Light said, trying to stand up. Mythic removed the horn lock and chains around her. "The more time he keeps this many portals open, the faster our worlds get closer to getting destroyed!" Light said. "I know!" Mythic said as he tried to use his magic to destroy the machine.

Teal held one of his inventions as he began to search for his parents. "Rays! Rays?" Misty said frantically. Rays was just gazing at nothing as Misty tried to get him to snap out of it. "Rays we've got to help Light and Mythic!" she said. "I would have never thought of all creatures that my own brother would do this." he murmured. "Rays you've got to snap out of it," Misty said, "I know this must be devastating but we've got bigger fish to fry!" "And he dares say it's all for our parents?" he said. Misty shook her head as she grabbed Ray's face. "Ray look at me!" she said, raising her voice. They locked eyes as Misty continued, "We're here _now_. We need you here, snap out of it." He stared into her big bright green eyes. Slowly his clouded brain started to clear as he shook his head, putting his own hoof over Misty's.

"No!" came a loud cry. They looked over at Teal as he looked at his invention. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" he repeated. "I don't understand, they should be _somewhere _in one of these worlds!" he said. "How could you do this?" Rays said. "I did this for us! So we could be a family again." Teal shouted back. "But we were already a family," Rays replied. "But Luna, Celestia, they lied to us! They could have-" Teal's started. "What could they have done?" Rays questioned, "Don't you think they tried everything too?" "B-But they're somewhere out there," Teal persisted, "I just need to open more portals." Thunder shook the room as the ponies were tossed around the room. Looking around they could see different worlds surrounding them. "Teal, you have to shut it down! It's out of control." Light said. Teal looked around them as he looked at his invention. "Is this really what you want?" Misty called out, "Do you think your parents would want you to do this?" Teal looked down. "Teal," Rays said, "We've always been here for you. Remember what mom and dad always said, "_Family comes in many different ways, not just by blood." _They would have wanted us to move on and love again. Please, I want my brother back." Teal could feel tears welling up in him as he said, "You're right. I've been a fool!" Soon the place around them began to crack as Mythic said, "Okay you've realized your mistakes, that's great and all but we need to shut this thing down now!" "I-I" he began, "I can't! I built it so that when my parents are found, it'd deactivate."

The shaking continued as Misty said, "All our worlds are going to crumble if we don't find a way to shut that thing down now!" Light looked from the machine to Teal to the mirrors and finally at Mythic. Her eyes shimmered as she found the strength to stand up straight. "Light what are you doing?" Mythic asked. "I know how to shut it down," she said, "But everyone needs to duck for cover." Before Mythic could say another word, Light used her magic to grab Teal's cloak with inventions. Going back over to where the place marker was Mythic called, "Light what are you doing?" Looking over his inventions, she grabbed one of his orbs. Looking at the main contraption she yanked the clock from it. "By using this clock and the spike orb, I can stop any further crumbling, while destroying the mirrors, and keep everypony safe." "Okay and while that solves that problem, what about the cracks and merges we have now? How can we fix this?" "If the machine will stop when their parents are found, then we'll find them." she said. "What are you saying?" Rays and Teal said together. "I know exactly what she's saying, Light that's too much for one pony to handle!" Mythic said. Light smiled weakly as she whispered to Mythic, "I'm sorry." Taking a step forward she channeled the magic inside her. The pain increased but she had to save them. Her eyes revealed pure white as her mane began to glow. Opening her wings she used the invention and clock as they started to get put to work. Each mirror began to break as the shaking was beginning to slow. When all the mirrors were broken, she then brought forth the clock and held one mirror that wasn't broken. She narrowed her eyes as the purple magic shined in the room. "_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine,_" she sang, "_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._" Teal and Ray's eyes widened. "That song," Rays said as Teal added, "It can't be." "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._" she finished. Everyone covered and protected themselves as a bright light shined across the room.

* * *

Everything was still for a couple of moments. Suddenly fragments of the world were starting to get put back to normal. Slowly the ponies started to get up. They were somehow outside as they looked around. Everything was quiet until they saw a bright light. The two stallions turned as they could feel a great deal of grief wash over them. Standing there were two ponies, a unicorn and a pegasus. A bright light was surrounding them as the two stallions walked towards them. "Mom?" Teal whispered. "Dad?" Light said. The ponies smiled as they opened their arms to them. The two ponies rushed over and embraced them as they began to cry. As they sobbed in their manes, Mythic and Misty watched from afar. The two boys pulled back to look up at them. They first looked at Light Rays. They said nothing out loud but from the look they gave him, it appeared to say it all. He laughed as he continued to cry as they looked to Teal. Teal lost his smile as shame suddenly washed over him. "I hurt so many ponies and I almost destroyed our home and other worlds-" he began as tears streamed down his face. "I've lost so much time and-" he sniffed before he caught the eye of his mother and father. His mother placed her hoof on his cheek as he looked at her. Like Rays, it appeared her eyes were doing all the talking. She wiped away his tears as he said, "I'm so sorry." His mother smiled as she lightly pressed her lips against his forehead. Pulling back the parents brought their boys together. They hugged for a long time before pulling back. The two brothers looked from their parents before at each other. They hugged one another as their parents smiled. The glowing began to stop as their parents were beginning to fade away. As they faded away Misty said, "Wait I thought Light brought them back? Where are they going?" The two brothers looked back at Misty. "That's what the plan was, yes," Teal began as Rays added, "But it only works to those who are still with us."

Misty and Mythic exchanged a look before Rays and Teal's parents were totally gone. It was quiet for a few moments before Mythic realized something. "Where's Light?" They looked around them before spotting her body, laying among some flowers. Mythic rushed to her as he kneeled to her. "Light!" he said. She didn't respond. "Light." he said again as he brushed his hoof next to her face. He gasped, she was cold. Tears began to well up in his eyes, "No. No. No. No. No!" He gently picked up her lifeless body as he pulled her close to him. "Breezie." he cried. Teal, Rays, and Misty stood together as they all watched. "It was too much for her to handle." Rays said slowly. "No, she could have handled it if I hadn't hooked her up to my invention." Teal replied, "And despite being incredibly weak, she used magic that was beyond anything Equestria has ever seen." "But she'll wake up, won't she?" Misty said in faint hope. "She saved everyone's lives and stopped the crashing of all worlds, but at a price." Teal replied. Misty embraced Rays as tears began to fall down their faces. Mythic sobbed into her fur as he held her tight. "You can't do this to me Breezie, not after I just got you back." Pulling back he looked down at her sweet, delicate face. He brushed his hoof over her forehead as he cried, "It's not like last time, I'm not as strong as you, I don't have your wonderful gifts. Light you gotta come back to me, I can't live without you. You're _my _world, you're….you're….you're my forever always." But there was no use, Light was gone.

They all cried. Mythic held onto her closely, his tears falling onto her face. As Misty looked up, she noticed her bag a few ways away from them. Parting from Rays, she picked up her satchel and gasped. Rays went to her side asking, "What is it?" Turning to him she held up a small bottle. In that bottle was the most beautiful water you'd ever lay eyes on. Rays looked back up at Misty. "No." he said in disbelief. "Yes." she nodded. "But that was a scratch." he said. "It's our only hope." she said. Looking to Mythic she went over to his side as she tilted Light's head up. Opening the bottle, she allowed the water to flow down her throat. Taking a step back they all patiently waited. Mythic leaned his head against Light's forehead as he whispered, "I love you Breezie, please come back." He began to hum her special tune as he continued to cry. As he hummed the tune, his magic sparked a bit without realizing it as a twinkle of his magic landed at the tip of her nose. Mythic began to feel warmth in his arms as he looked at her face. Light's face began to twitch before she let out a small breath. Rubbing his hoof on her cheek he said, "Breezie?" Ever so slowly, Light opened her eyes. Her beautiful violet eye shined slightly as she looked up at Mythic's tear stained face. "Mythy?" she uttered softly. "Breezie," he smiled. "Oh Mythic," she said softly, "I missed you so much." The two embraced one another as they let the tears fall. As they cried Teal asked, "But-but how is this possible? She was-" "Dead, yes." Rays said, "But that water, it has magical healing properties." "While I've studied healing properties of various items and elements, not even the most powerful healing elements could ever bring back a life!" "But with love, anything is possible!" Misty said dreamily as she laid her head on Ray's shoulder.

* * *

Everyone returned back to Canterlot. While there was much explaining to do, they were able to sort things out. Teal finally made amends with Luna and was ready to repair all the damage he caused. Light exchanged her final farewells with Luna as they were left to the portal. "How did you manage to lock the portal?" they asked. "I was able to create a lock by using a piece of the magic suspending rock to power my invention to keep it locked." Teal answered. Typical, it was the rocks fault.

The sun was beginning to set as Mythic, Light, Misty, and Light Rays stood by the portal. "You know there's still one thing I don't understand." Misty said, "Why were you surprised by what Light was singing?" "Long ago, long before King Sombra was born, it was King Leoford and Lady Spark Light. Equestria had fallen into a dark period of time. There was fear among the land, not knowing what was to come of it. So Lady Spark created a song, a song that would not only bring comfort but said to also bring great healing to the land." Ray said, "That song was said to hold great power and when harnessed by someone with great and wonderful works, it was said could heal anything!" "And that's why I knew about the song," Mythic realized, "Because my mother came from this world too." "And it's also why my parents sang it to me." Light added, "And must be why there's a connection with my magic."

Mythic turned to Rays as he walked over to him. "It was nice meeting you dude." Mythic said hoof-bumping Light Rays. "Same to you." Rays replied, "We'll keep in touch?" "Definitely." Mythic replied. Light walked towards Rays as she let out a huge sigh. Looking up at him Rays smiled as he bowed to her. "Princess, it has been an honor." Light smiled as she hugged him. Hugging her back she said, "Thank you for everything. You're a very good friend." Pulling back he said, "I enjoyed your companionship as well, and for what it's worth, you were a great friend too." Looking from Light to Mythic he said, "And I wish you and Mythic the best." She looked to Mythic before looking back at Rays. "I'm sorry," she said looking down slightly, "I never wanted to-" Rays hushed her as he said, "Don't dwell on it, you have your soulmate." Looking from Light to Misty he smiled warmly while saying, "And I think I've finally found mine."

Misty stared back at Rays as she could feel her cheeks flush red. Mythic looked from Misty to Rays as he smiled. Misty looked at Mythic as she said, "Mythic, I don't think I can go back." Mythic smiled at her, "I'll miss you." "And I'll miss you too," Misty said, "Thank you for everything, I'm glad we became friends." "Me too." he said. The two exchanged a hug. As they pulled back Mythic said, "Go to him." "Thanks," she beamed as she looked back at Rays, "I've finally found my soulmate." Light walked towards Mythic as the two held one another's gaze. "Ready to go home?" he asked and he held out his hoof. Placing her hoof into his she said, "I am, let's go home." Looking behind them one last time, they waved goodbye to their dear friends as they crossed through the portal. As they crossed the portal, Rays and Misty looked at one another. She squealed as the two rushed to each other. She jumped, catching Light off guard, as they fell back. Blushing, they chuckled slightly. "You don't suppose I could stay here for one maybe two, days?" she said sheepishly. "How about an extended stay?" he offered, "I'd love to introduce you to the rest of the cooking crew." Misty's eyes shimmered as she nuzzled the side of his cheek. "I think I'm finally home." she said.

* * *

Aurora walked along the hallway as she twirled the feather pen in her magic. She suddenly heard a loud noise as she looked behind her. It was coming from the room where the mirror was kept. Her heart raced as she went to the door. Opening it, the pen dropped to the floor. Light and Mythic looked from each other to see Aurora standing in the door frame. Light smiled as the water works began. "Light!" Aurora gleamed rushing to her. "Aurora!" Light cried, embracing her cousin. They were crying as they held onto one another tightly. Mythic smiled tenderly at their reunion as he heard footsteps approaching. "I thought I told no one else to come in here after what-" came King Sombra's voice. The two girls looked up as they saw Sombra standing there, teary-eyed. Aurora let Light get up as she slowly walked to her father. She stopped as he looked down at her. Hesitantly he put his hoof up as he placed his hoof on her cheek. "Light?" he said softly as a tear fell from his cheek. Light nodded, laughing slightly, "I'm home dad." Not a moment past as Sombra quickly pulled his daughter into his embrace, holding onto her tightly. "Oh dad," she cried, "I missed you so much! And I-I-" "Shh, shh. It's okay," Sombra said as he stroked the back of her head, "I'm right here." Aurora looked at Mythic as she hugged him, caught off guard he smiled as he returned her hug. "When we found out you and Misty got trapped in the mirror, we were told no one is to come in here," Aurora explained, "Then the strangest thing happened, it was as if there were cracks in the sky and there were a few shakings." Pulling back to look at Mythic she said with a sly smile, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Mythic chuckled nervously as he said, "The important thing is that everyone's safe and we don't need to worry about our "mystery foe" anymore." Light finally pulled back to look up at her dad. He wiped away her tears as he kissed the top of her forehead. "I've missed you Breezie." he said, wiping a few of his own tears away. Light smiled as Sombra finally looked from Light to Mythic. Mythic walked to the King as he smiled. Sombra hugged Mythic as he said, "I'm glad you made it home safe." Mythic smiled as he returned the hug.

"So what do we do now about the mirror?" Aurora asked. Light and Mythic had explained everything that had happened. Sombra looked to Light as he said, "What do you wanna do?" Taking a deep breath she said, "For everyone's safety, we need to replace the mirror. Somewhere where it's secure and safe." Turning away from them she smiled, "And I think I have an idea." The mirror was now in the long forgotten taverns of Starswirl the Bearded, where the Mirror was first kept at all those long years ago. Light came out from the room as she powered her magic. It locked the main entrance as she took a step back. "There," she said satisfied, "Now no one but ourselves will be able to get in." "Good job." Sombra said beside her as they exited the area. Returning to the main throne room, a servant came tumbling in. "Your majesty," he said as they turned to him. "Her highness Celestia and Luna have finally returned." No sooner did he finish than the doors opened. Celestia and Luna stood as everyone's face lit up! "Mom!" Light gleamed as she raced to her mother. Celestia was caught off guard as she held onto her daughter. "Woah Light," Celestia said. Light squeezed her as Celestia couldn't help but smile and return the hug back. When she finally pulled back Light said, "I'm so happy to see you." "I've missed you too sweetie." Celestia said as she covered her daughter in kisses. "So do we tell them about, well, you know?" Mythic whispered beside Sombra. "Ehh we'll get to it." Sombra answered honestly as he went over to his wife and kid. As Nova and Aurora greeted Luna, Sombra pulled Celestia into an embrace as he kissed her. She smiled as she deepened the kiss slightly as Light couldn't help but laugh. When they pulled back Celestia said, "Wow, you don't know how much I missed that." Looking at Light he smiled, "You have no idea." They laughed as they hugged one another tightly. "So how did everything go while we were gone?" Luna asked. Everyone looked at one another as they all laughed slightly. Luna and Celestia exchanged a look, clearly confused. "Mom," Light said, "We'll tell you all about tomorrow. For now, I just wanna enjoy my mother's return." Celestia smiled as she hugged her daughter once more.

Light's ears twitched as she blinked. She sat up in bed looking around. Vanellope was snoring over her perch as Light smiled. Getting up she softly nuzzled her pet before going out the room. She noticed that Mythic's room was open as she decided to peak inside. To her surprise he wasn't in there but the window was wide open. Curious, she looked out the window to find a rope dangling above her. Going out the window she flew up to the rooftops. Landing softly, she spotted Mythic sitting down, gazing above. She slowly walked over to him before stopping just a few steps from where he was sitting. A moment of silence passed. "I know you're there Light." Mythic said without looking at her, ""Care to join me?" Light smiled as she went beside him and took a seat. They looked at the star together. "It's crazy isn't it?" Mythic said. "Yeah, it really has." Light said, rubbing her hoof. Mythic looked beside him as he noticed Light's expression. "Hey," he said as she looked up at him, "What's wrong?" "Mythic, I'm so sorry for everything I've done." Light began. "Light I already-" he started. "I'm not just talking about the argument." she said. Mythic looked down slightly, catching on what she was insinuating as a bit of guilt arises in himself. "If that's the case, I should be the one to apologize." Mythic said. Light looked over at him. She smiled, "You know the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to understand that this was a good thing?" "You do?" Mythic said, slightly confused. "Yeah," she said, "With Rays, he revealed a part of me I wasn't aware was an issue and from what I could see, it seems Misty helped you overcome some pretty big obstacles." "Yeah she did." he agreed. "But you wanna know the best thing they did for us?" Light said as she placed her hoof over his. "What?" he replied. "It was that our time apart, is what actually brought us closer together." "You know Light," Mythic smiled as he brushed some hair behind her ear, "I think you're right." They brushed their muzzles affectionately across one another, as Light's mane glowed slightly. Looking into each others eyes, Mythic whispered, "May I?" He didn't have to wait for a response as Light planted her lips onto his own. It felt like many moons since they last shared a kiss like that as they never wanted to part away from one another. But when they finally did, you could see in their eyes just how far they've come along. As they looked back at the beautiful night sky, Light and Mythic knew from then on, things would be okay. Arguments are healthy in a relationship, what makes it bad is if you cling onto anger, stubbornness, and pride. And for Light and Mythic, they needed time away from one another and to experience the different types of friendships with other ponies to fully comprehend the relationship they have with one another. While sometimes things go wrong, no matter what, if you're willing to cast aside your differences and be willing to make amends, your relationship will surely be the strongest of them all.

* * *

**_First off I'd like to apologize for the almost year long update. This last chapter was very hard to write. So many ideas came to mind and I guess I was at a sort of writer's block. A rather long one. But regardless I wasn't gonna abandon this story, for crying out loud it's the last chapter! _**

_**I hope you enjoyed the sequel to "Life's A Breeze" and stay tuned to see all this work come to life on my Youtube channel, coming very soon. As I stated in the original story, a story for Aurora will be in the works. It might not come as soon as I'd like but I want to be able to have a good structure for the story before posting. So as of now, they all lived happily ever after! Follow me on my Deviantart page Snoopy7c7 to follow more fun stories with Light, Mythic, and the entire Lightverse gang. With that being said, I'll see you all on the flipside.**_


End file.
